Himitsu
by Makin-A-Storm
Summary: Luffy is just a regular 17 year old kid who dreams of being Pirate King and finding One Piece the problem is he has a big secret he hasn't told his Nakama. He isn't really a He but rather a she! Will problems arise and what about Ace? FemLuffy!
1. Prologue

A/N: Ahhh, i probably should update my other story but this idea was stuck in my head and it had to come out!!! Please read its my first one piece fan fic. After sitting down for two days and reading the available manga chapters of One Piece i became obsessed with the idea of Luffy being a female Protagonist! But, onwards with the story the _Italics_ should be read together to make sense!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or anything like that cuz if i did Luffy would be a girl and havoc would run wild.

* * *

Prologue: Romance at Dawn Gender Bender Style

_Foosha Village, a small peaceful village in the East Blue…_

"It's quiet, don't you think, Mayor?" the woman bar owner spoke to the elderly man in front of her while she cleaned a mug.

"Ha! That brat is probably still sleeping that's why! Makino don't you ever get tired of Luffy hanging around here so much?" The old man spoke while fixing his glasses "That kid is always just waiting for Ace or that Shanks Pirate to come along and having dreams about being a pirate… such a bother really, it's a disgrace to the village!" Makino giggled "Nah, I don't mind, Luffy's cute that way."

_In a room overlooking the seaport…_

On the bed next to an open window a bag was opened and clothing was being shoved in. Said person stopped shoving clothes and moved to stand in front of a full length mirror scissors in hand. The reflection showed a young girl, with big chocolate eyes, a scar under one of them. The girl put on a red vest that covered her bound breast making herself look flat chested. Taking the scissors she started to messily cut her waist long hair, so short it resembled a boy's haircut. "Shishishi this way no one will recognize me!" The girl said as she took a straw hat laying on the bed and placed it on her head. "Time to make that promise come true, whether you like it or not Ace-Nii wait no, Aniki shishishi this will be a fun adventure!"

_A rubber "man" would set sail soon…_

Running through the town heading to a small boat docked at the seaport, the girl now looking like a small cute boy, caught the attention of many townspeople. "Hey! Isn't that…!" Many of them said trying to get the attention of the speeding blur.

Townspeople started to get rowdy outside the bar the Mayor and Makino were in and so the two went outside. "Mayor! She's trying to make a break for it! She's almost at sea!" A random citizen explained to the elderly grumpy man. His face turned that of annoyance and worry "If she gets to sea and becomes a pirate its going to be the end of me!" The mayor and Makino made a run to the seaport where the young girl had already started to set sail.

"WAIT!!! YOU DAMN BRAT! YOU WILL DISGRACE THE VILLAGE!" The mayor yelled at the girl but held back a small smile. "MAKE SURE YOU BECOME QUEEN OF THE PIRATES!!" Makino yelled at the retreating form of the small boat and girl.

"No! I'm going to be king! King of the pirates!!" The girl laughed putting her hands on her waist. "Now I just need to find some Nakama!"

_Who would become captain of the Straw Hat Pirates…_

(A few weeks later)

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" The Mayor of Foosha Village's Den Den Mushi went of screaming in Ace's voice. "Relax; she went out to find One Piece…"

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" on the other line of the Den Den Mushi, Ace was sitting with his fellow Whitebeard pirates in a pub. Things around him started to burst in flames, his signature hat was covering the angry look in his eyes. "I TOLD YOU TO TAKE CARE OF HER! SHE WONT SURVIVE AS A PIRATE! SHE'S…SHE'S… LUFFY FOR GODSAKES!!! WHEN I FIND HER ILL DRAG HER BACK HOME!"

"Sheesh over protective much…" Marco stated. "Shut it!" Ace shot back.

_Monkey D. Luffy_

_

* * *

_A/N Should I write about the meeting with each Nakama from the beginning like rewriting the story or just time skip?? I have a real problem now Please Review!_  
_


	2. Introducing Ace and Luffy's worries

A/N: I'm so sorry guys I haven't updated this story in like months! I really appreciate all the review i got and hope you like this chapter enough to review again. I went through a really rough time these past few months and a really bad writers block! I actually wrote this chapter about eight times, trying to rewrite the whole One Piece story turned out to be pretty hard for me, sorry but i was forced to time skip. I'll try to make this story live up to the expectations you guys have. And i really appreciate all the review uddols of noodles, especially :helloitme: who actually made me want to update after i had gone crazy and erased my other story. Every time one of you guys reviewed it made me feel a tiny bit better, at least it's summer now and even though I'm flooded with AP homework I'll try and update faster. Now let me stop with my teenage angst and leave you to read my story, personally i rushed through and I'm not completely happy with it but hey, the show must go on. Can't wait to show you guys what i have planned for this story~!

_NOTE: Italics are either thoughts or a flashback!_

Disclamer: I. Do. Not. Own. One Piece. RAWR!

* * *

Chapter 1: Introducing Ace and Luffy's worries

A young shirtless man walked towards a street vendor, orange hat covering his eyes from the harsh sun of the Alabasta desert. The medallion on his neck swinging slightly as he reached forward for a golden apple, staring at it indifferently. His childish freckles moving as he wrinkled his nose.

A strange group of people were already at the stand when Ace got there, they were clearly being tricked by the vendor.

"This golden apple will make you live forever! Amazing right? And it can be yours young man for a special price of just 10,000 berries!" The vendor was scamming a long nose boy and a talking reindeer their companion was a green haired man who was looking annoyed at the fact the two were even at the stand.

"These are fake mister; you're painting them over there…" Ace pointed off to a man painting an apple gold.

The vendor laughed nervously and glared at Ace "What do you want kid?"

Ace shrugged off his green bag he was carrying and took out a crumbled, worn wanted paper. He had obviously held and looked over it many times before.

* * *

"We were tricked, Chopper!" the long nosed boy couldn't believe he was about to be fooled into buying a regular apple. The green haired man snorted and started to walk away "Come on, we need to find our captain. Ussop stop crying!"

"You're such a mean grumbling swordsman Z-Zoro!" Ussop stuttered as he received a death glare from said man.

_They were out looking for their lost captain NOT buying apples. Buying food was the shitty cook's job and he was stuck babysitting these two idiots. Where in the world could his idiot of a captain be?_

"Have you seen this person before?" Ace said holding up the wanted paper. A picture of a smiling pretty boy wearing a straw hat was on it.

"Monkey D. Luffy?" The vendor muttered annoyed at the loss of business. Just as he said the name Zoro abruptly turned around, the sound of his captain's name catching his attention. Ussop and Chopper going off ahead oblivious to the fact Zoro stopped.

"No, never seen him. Go ask at the restaurant up ahead he knows more people, now go away you're bad for my business!" The vendor quickly put a smile on as new customers approached his stand, shooing Ace away at the same time.

Ace tightened his hold on the paper looking slightly disappointed and started to walk towards the restaurant. Maybe he would have luck there.

* * *

Zoro stared intently at the tattoo on the unknown shirtless man's back. He was defiantly a Whitebeard Pirate. Luffy was already wanted by the Navy, why was a Whitebeard Pirate looking for him? He would have to ask him later after all he owed his life to the boy and promised to protect him.

"_Kill them all!" an angry navy captain, Ax hand Morgan, shouted at his troops who all held guns pointed at Zoro and a short cowardly pink haired boy._

"_Hey Zoro! I got all these swords! Which one is yours?" Luffy came out of nowhere smiling holding three swords unaware of the situation. He had jumped out of nowhere right in between the navy officers and Zoro, who was tied up on a post._

"_You idiot! Watch ou…" Zoro tried shouting as the guns went off, the bullets all directly hitting Luffy._

"_I didn't need to see a kid die like that…" Zoro grumbled not wanting to look towards Luffy. He was probably on the ground in a pool of blood._

"_Why is he still alive?" The navy officers shouted._

"_Cuz' I'm made of rubber! Shishishi!" Luffy shouted. And Zoro looked up to see a still smiling Luffy._

"_Who do you think you are? I'm Ax hand Morgan!" The pissed of navy captain screamed._

"_I'm Luffy, Nice to meet ya!" He said still smiling._

_A confident smile. Just like Kuina's when she knew Zoro couldn't beat her._

_

* * *

_

"Sand, Sun, and more sand… WHERE THE FREAK AM I?" the main protagonist of this story finally appeared. She was in the middle of the dessert holding to her head her treasured straw hat. "WHERE IS EVERYBODY ELSE?" she started to freak out as she didn't see her fellow companions. "Are they lost?" She talked to herself while scanning the area. Spotting a small dot that to her looked like a restaurant. _Well, it's shaped like one so it must be one! _"FOOOOOOOOD!" she shouted propelling herself off towards civilization.

* * *

"And what is the second commander of the Whitebeard Pirates doing in Alabasta?" A white haired man smoking two cigars said to Ace who was sitting in the counter of a restaurant talking to the cook.

"It's rude to interrupt Smokey." Ace halfheartedly joked. "Can't you come back later? I'm busy. And you really shouldn't WOAH!" was the last thing heard as Ace was sent flying into the walls. An Ace shaped outline could be seen through five houses. Smoker wasn't doing well either he was on the ground covered in debris.

"Hey mister, can I get some food I'm starving, yeah yeah! Food!" Luffy excitedly pounded on the counter beckoning to the cook.

"You, you just… Do you know who you just hit?" The cook spoke nervously but still handed over food to the customer.

"What did ya say?" Luffy spit out as he shoved food in her mouth, a habit she learned to look manlier, to her at least.

"Straw hat!" Smoker shouted as he realized who sent him flying into the wall. Luffy continued to show off her manliness and shove food down her throat. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a man's arm under the debris. A tattoo spelling out a name, it looked awfully familiar, but tons of pirates had tattoos! It said A... a crossed out S… just like…

"_Why don't you tell me what he's getting?" a man spoke to a thirteen year old Luffy who was twirling her straw hat. Ace lying on the bed, a narcolepsy fit having put him to sleep. _

"_He said he wanted his name so um, an A…S…C…E!" She spelled out his name slowly so the man could put the tattoo on._

"_What a weird name… ASCE? Almost close to Ace…" The man said finishing it off._

"_But… It is Ace!" Luffy chirped up. The man's face fell. He laughed nervously and crossed out the S. _

Luffy took the food and in a hurry shoved it in her mouth. Smoker wasn't the problem but that tattoo…

"OI! LUFF WAIT!" a thundering voice shouted at Luffy's retreating figure just loud enough for her to hear it. She didn't turn back, but not because Smoker was trying to kill her but that was definitely_** his**_ voice.

"_Do you see how dangerous being a pirate is? You can't be a pirate Luffy! You're just a little girl!" a young ten year old Ace shook Luffy by her small shoulders. _

He was looking for her.

She knew the time would come when she had to face him again but she didn't expect it to be this soon. She didn't want to see him, not until she could prove to him she was stronger than him, than any guy. She would meet him properly when she proved a girl could be King of the Pirates. Sure, she could easily marry the future king but then she would just be Queen of the Pirates by default. That wouldn't prove anything.

Smoker released an attack and it was catching up to Luffy. The choking smoke was about to reach her but she was soon protected by a wall of flames.

"If you know what's good for you Smoker, I recommend you don't touch Luffy." Ace warned. The flames he controlled licking his skin ready to attack.

As soon as Luffy heard this she bolted. _Oh crap! Ace had a devil fruit power! A normal Ace is bad enough an Ace that controls fire is a death sentence._

_

* * *

_

"And why would you, a Whitebeard pirate, want to save him?" Smoker asked through his two cigars in his mouth.

"When a guy like me has a slow little… sibling, you tend to worry." Ace spoke confidently only stopping to consider Luffy's disguise. How in the world did she manage to fool anyone? He hadn't a clue.

"So, you're his older brother…the two make a dangerous duo" Smoker gruffly spoke his eyes serious intending to catch both D. brothers.

"No, because… Luffy isn't a _**real**_ pirate." The words sounded strange to Smoker but he paid no mind, the important thing now was to arrest Ace and Luffy.

"As long as he's wanted he'll never get away from justice" Ace processed Smoker's words with an annoyed look plastered on his face.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know i probably have errors i don't have a beta I promise to get these chapters out sooner, no more waiting months i just need to set a due date! Anyways please review! Click that button and make me happy ^^ Ace will meet Luffy in the next chapter, and I'll reveal how Luffy meet all his crew members through flashbacks!


	3. If You're Running Then You're Hiding

A/N:I did it! I updated sorta kinda early! hey it wasn't 3 months at least! I really wanna kick this story into high gear, i can't wait to reach the marineford arc! oh, and I'm sorry if this story is a bit confusing the whole he/she terms i have to use when talking about Luffy gets me confused too. And my writing style isn't the best either, sorry! And just a comment but this story will heavily be based on the manga and may contain spoilers later on so if you haven't read all the latest chapters i recommend you do that or at least catch up to the recent anime episodes!

Note: _Italics are either flashbacks or thoughts!_** Bold is used to emphasize!**

Disclaimer: Why do i even write one... i don't own it... and that makes me sad.

* * *

Chapter 2: If I know you're running then i know you're hiding

Covering her eyes from the sun with one hand, the other resting on her hip, the orange haired girl sighed angrily. "What do you guys mean? You **couldn't** find Luffy? He's Luffy for God sakes, how hard is it to find him?" She screamed at the trio consisting of Ussop, Chopper and Zoro.

Ussop and Chopper were shaking and near tears, holding each other tightly. Zoro couldn't look more annoyed, a vein threatening to pop if the girl continued to scream.

"It's not **our** fault Luffy can't be found." Zoro growled out, seconds later his sword was out shielding himself from the sudden kick aimed at his face. A blond pissed off man held his leg up threatening to bring it back down on the swordsman if he continued talking.

"Don't you dare talk like that to Nami-swan you shitty marimo! You should have looked harder for Luffy!" The blond man said gritting his teeth while holding his cigarette in one hand.

"Both of you… SHUT UP!" Nami screamed as she took both men's heads and knocked them together. A blue haired girl let out a gasp, but not because of Nami's viciousness but, because of the flock of navy officers heading their way.

"I wonder who they're looking for." The girl spoke softly from the group's hiding spot behind a destroyed wall.

"Probably some idiot pirate who pissed off the navy." Zoro gruffly said standing a little away from the protection of the wall. His remarkable green hair coming to view to anyone outside their hiding spot.

* * *

_I __**need**__ to get back to the ship. I can't let Ace catch up. Not __**now**__._

Luffy was currently running as fast as she could, totally forgetting she could simply sling shot herself to her destination. Her mind all jumbled up with thoughts of Ace and how she would surely die if he found her.

_Can't let him find me. He'll make me break my promise with Shanks. __**NO **__anything but __**that.**_

She was so enthralled with her thoughts she didn't notice the navy officers slowly gathering to chase her. Finally looking up she spotted something green…floating?

_Maybe it's grass for… the camels? But they were in the desert, how could there be a floating piece of grass... Ah! _

"ZORO!" she screamed out running up to him thankful to see a crew member. As she turned to go full speed ahead she realized he wasn't alone and the rest of her crew including the princess they were helping, was there too. "Oh! HI GUYS!"

"I told you he was an idiot!" Nami growled out a fist clenched at her side ready to punch Luffy as soon as they got to the ship. Away from all the madness her stupid captain created.

Luffy ran past her crew expecting them to follow and when they didn't she looked back to scream "RUN!" a desperate look on her face. Immediately the Straw hat crew plus Vivi, the princess of Alabasta, broke into a run.

Nami soon noticed the worried look on her fearless captain. She had **never **seen her captain so… vulnerable? Even when he was fighting he would smile, confidence was the only thing she was used to seeing radiate off Luffy's face.

* * *

"_GET AWAY FROM HER!" Luffy screamed noticing that Buggy the Clown was terrorizing Nami._

"_This is my treasure so, go away!" Nami tried her best to keep the sack of loot she stole from Buggy in her hands. But the pirate clown was too strong for her and she was probably going to die any moment now._

_And suddenly Buggy's weight was lifted off her. When Nami opened her eyes the only thing she saw was the smile Luffy had on his childlike face as he continuously punched Buggy. "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to hit girls?"_

"_I told you your opponent is __**me**__!" Luffy confidently said, not doubting for a bit he would lose the battle._

Not even then had he been scared. Not like her who was always terrified almost stooping to Ussop's level of being a coward in battle.

* * *

"Nami… we need to leave **now**!" Luffy barked. Eyes dilating in a mixture of dread and adrenaline.

As the crew reached the ship Nami and the other hastily set sail leaving behind anything that Luffy didn't want to see. The usual cheerful, carefree grin gone from the captain's face.

"Hey, Luffy are you okay?" Ussop said patting his captain on the shoulder. Luffy was about to answer as a wave of heat radiated to them. An explosion high in the sky.

"What the fu-" Zoro was about to mutter as a man appeared on the railing behind Luffy and Ussop.

_That's the whitebeard pirate!_

"Luffy! Watch ou-" Zoro was taking his sword out ready for battle against anyone who would want to harm his captain. Of course Luffy would beat them up first but he could be so clueless about people's intentions sometimes.

Ussop's hand that had been resting on Luffy's shoulder trying to cheer up his captain was suddenly really hot, burning hot to be exact.

"OWWW!" Ussop exclaimed taking his hand off hastily. As soon as he did, two arms encircled Luffy trapping the captain from any means of escape.

"Who the hell are you? Get away from him!" Sanji muttered realizing the unidentified man was a threat.

"**Luffy... Mind explaining?"** Ace's voice was threatening full of venom as he tightened his hold on Luffy.

"Ace… Aniki…hehe" Luffy nervously laughed out.

"ANIKI?"

Every member of the crew was freaking out. Their eyes wide opened and jaws practically hitting the floor.

"Did he say? He did right?" The crew whispered to themselves too shocked to directly talk to Luffy.

"He has a brother?"

"He never told me"

"It's like an older Luffy!"

They were all talking at once it was so hard to distinguish who was speaking at all.

But a deep, cool voice spoke and broke through the conversation.

* * *

"**Thank you…for taking care of…my little…**" Ace managed to mutter out through a set jaw "**brother**"

He attempted to calm down enough to use his utmost polite voice; clearing his throat he continued "I'm sure Luffy has created trouble for you all… and I would like to ask you all to forgive…" he clenched his teeth calming his anger down "his foolishness… I have come to fix that"

Meanwhile Luffy was pouting, her cheeks puffed out in a picture of childish defiance. Trying to get out of Ace's death hold, seemed harder than it looked as Luffy wiggled in his arm hitting him several times on his chest with her elbow.

"You're really different from Luffy, so polite" Vivi commented a radiant smile thrown at Ace. "Not to mention handsome, who knew Luffy had such a cool brother… I would think all men in his family look as girly as him!" Nami laughed out as Sanji threw a hateful gaze at Ace, but took it back as soon as he saw Ace didn't react to the girl's complements.

"I really should take my leave now..." Ace gracefully said but Luffy seemed to realize his intentions as she recognized this exact feeling, her eyes becoming a little wider with panic.

_He wasn't about to... oh no_

Luffy could feel herself being lifted, still smothered against Ace's chest and she quickly changed the flow of the conversation before Ace could take her anywhere.

"Haaahhh… Ace! You should join my crew! Yea…um and we can… we should… yea we should…eat!...eat food right now… SANJI!" She nervously blurted out trying to get anybody to realize her brother wasn't just going to leave, not without her.

"Why don't I prepare some tea and snacks, and you can stay a while" Sanji smoothly commented, still a bit unnerved about the girls attention toward Luffy's older brother.

Ace let out a chuckle "Why not?" he loosened his grip on Luffy choosing to hold her hand tightly in his instead. "But, first I need to have a little talk with my **brother**" and he proceeded to drag Luffy to the nearest room he could find, which happened to be the storage closet.

* * *

Luffy was sweating bullets, she was so nervous this was the first time she had seen her brother after three years, if it wasn't in this situation she would be jumping in joy. But, she had defied him and he was definitely pissed off.

The door clicked close and Luffy jumped slightly.

_Bad, that was bad! I need to act manlier!_

When Ace turned around he was greeted by the sight of Luffy and her manliest face. Her chest puffed out, nostrils flared, mouth set in a straight line and eyes in a glare. It was the most… ridiculous thing he had ever seen.

He burst out laughing unintentionally.

_She's…she's… so cuuuuuuteeeee!_

Ace brought his laughter into control, this was serious and he wouldn't let her get away. But if she continued to be so cute he would just kidnap her right there, he blamed the sister complex he supposedly had.

"Luff, stop being an idiot." Ace kept his face stern as Luffy's silly face wavered. "What the hell, are you doing?"

Luffy's manly face crumbled under the intense gaze Ace was throwing at her.

"I told you **NOT** to become a pirate, and the first thing you do is disobey me!" he scoffed "Do you really think you would find One Piece? Youre… Youre… JUST A LITTLE GIRL!" He screamed out the last of his argument to get his point across.

* * *

The D. siblings didn't even sense the presence of someone outside the door.

"Luffy's a … girl?"

* * *

A/N: I always wanted to write a cliffhanger! Does this even count as one though...hmm I'm not sure... but oh wells. Yea there are a lot of errors in there sorry i wanted to get this up as soon as i could. Juggling a massive amount of homework and fanfiction is a thoughy. I really need to set deadlines... help me! Anyways, please review! It makes me wanna type faster and Luffy act manlier!


	4. I Can Stand Alone

A/N: This was actually meant to be posted up the 24th of August... well cuz it was my birthday and i wanted your reviews as my present, but its kinda late... Oh wells. I blame homework. To answer :7saix-puppy: I have homework even though it's summer because I'm taking two AP classes which gave me a mountain of homework, and i haven't finished hahaha. And Himitsu means Secret in Japanese just by the way.

Note: _Italics are either flashbacks or thoughts!_** Bold is used to emphasize!**

Disclaimer: I want to have a cool disclaimer but since I don't own One Piece there's not much to say...

* * *

Chapter 3: Take your hands off my shoulders, I Can Stand Alone.

He stood there, in front of the door leading to the D siblings. His hand frozen in a position to knock on the door. The words replaying in his head.

"_You're just a little girl!"_

_A girl…_

He scoffed retrieving his hand from its frozen position. Passing a hand through his blond hair he smirked. "My women detector is never wrong… stupid marimo."

* * *

"_Sanji, this kid was the one who fired a cannonball at the restaurant" The one legged cook said gruffly at the blond man. "I said it was an accident, old man!" Luffy interrupted but was shushed with a single glare from the old chef. Pouting Luffy shut up._

_Sanji stared at Luffy. Slowly melting into a warm smile. The girl was too cute for her own good. Who cared if she blew up the restaurant!_

"_You're going to pay for the damage by working here. Sanji will take care of you, he'll teach you the ropes around here because you're looking at three years of labor here for the hole you caused!"_

"_How can you make a lady work for you?" Sanji started to argue "Men must always forgive women no matter what!" _

_His rant was interrupted by a customer eating with two other people. One which happened to be a beautiful orange haired girl. Could this day get any better? Cute and beautiful ladies were appearing just for him!_

"_Oi! Luffy what are you doing?" The green haired man spoke his eyes lingering for a moment on the unknown blond man holding Luffy's hand; the blond looked like he would start serenading any moment now._

"_Zoro!" Luffy chirped up "They want to make me work here! Tell them that's a bad idea!"_

_The trio started laughing. "Luffy work?" Nami pounded her hand on the table, tears running down her cheeks in laughter. "He's going to destroy this restaurant!" Ussop laughed out. _

"_If you want him to work here, say goodbye to your workplace." Zoro snorted and looked straight at Sanji._

"_Him?" Sanji dumbly said_

"_That's mean Zoro! I can work! But I want to be King of the Pirates first!" Luffy interjected sticking out her tongue childishly._

"_King?" Sanji managed to say again._

"_Don't tell me… You though Luffy was a girl?" Zoro said sounding amused._

"_Well, he does have a girlish face but, He's a guy!" Nami pointed out wiping her tears. _

_Sanji blushed out of anger. How could he be wrong? He was never wrong! Not when it came to ladies…_

_

* * *

_

" I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU RIGHT NOW!" Luffy's angry tone managed to break Sanji from his memories but not soon enough as a door slammed into his face.

The angry clops of Luffy's sandals against the ships deck stopped as she realized Sanji muttering a string of curses.

"Are you okay?" Ace said as he realized the man in front of him seemed in pain. He offered his hand to help and offered an apology, even though it wasn't his fault.

"EH? SOMEONE ATTACKED SANJI!" Luffy screamed out in surprise to see the cooks face red from the hit.

"Oh no!" Ace sarcastically said. Realizing Luffy wouldn't get it he spoke again "Can't take care of your own crew Luff?"

Luffy did a mini growl and screamed at Ace "I can too! If your soooo worried about me why don't you join my crew?... But I won't let you be captain!"

"Are you telling me I can be First Mate, then?" Ace spoke calmly.

Zoro's ears perked at this.

"No! Cuz'-" Luffy started but was interrupted by Zoro himself standing from his nap position on the floor.

"I'm his First Mate" Zoro's voice came out in a rumble with a possessive hint in it.

"I wouldn't join your crew Luff, I have my own. And the person who will become pirate king won't be you as long as I'm alive. Because I'll do anything in my power to make Whitebeard King." Ace got close to Luffy enough to flick her nose lightly.

"Sanji! What is taking you so long? You were suppose to get everyone in here-" Nami screamed from the kitchen. "Am I interrupting something…?" She slowly continued seeing the scene in front of her.

Sanji looked completely ridiculous with a huge red mark on his face but still was trying to maintain his cool exterior. Zoro was standing glaring at Ace his hand lingering on the hilt of his swords. Ace stood infront of Luffy his eyes stared only at his brother and didn't bother paying attention to the other two men. All three of them encircled Luffy in what looked like a strange harem.

"Is there going to be a fight scene soon?" Ussop commented appearing from behind the door leading to the kitchen.

"Nothing of the sort… just having a brotherly chat." Ace commented putting his hands on his hips taking a glance at the green haired swordsman.

"Nami-swan! I'll be right there!" Sanji was opting to go for his normal reaction towards seeing Nami but his heart wasn't all in it. "Get your asses all in the lounge." Sanji finished off looking back at Luffy for a brief second before stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking away.

Zoro stood his ground but wasn't in battle ready mode anymore. "Aren't you going Luffy? The food will be gone if you don't…" he didn't need to say anymore as Luffy ran to the lounge screaming "Wait for meeee!"

Ace followed Luffy with his eyes and as soon as she was out of sight he brought his eyes upon the man in front of him.

"First mate huh?" Ace started fully intended on interrogating the man.

"Hn." In Zoro language that was a yes.

"A man of few words…Luffy must depend on you a lot to be named First Mate…" Ace tried to continue the conversation, or interrogation, whichever one really.

"He blackmailed me." Ace's eyes went wide; Luffy wasn't possible of doing such a thing. "It was either join his crew or die." Zoro finished.

"You're lying right?" Ace seriously spoke

"I was going to be executed… He saved me. He saved everyone on this crew. He doesn't need me to protect him." Zoro tried to explain.

"So you're saying you let my little sis- brother… go up against dangerous men to save you?" Ace was getting angry at this point. This crew was going to let his little sister get hurt!

"Everyone on this crew would die for Luffy. He's our captain. **I wouldn't let him die.**" Zoro stressed out his point and took one last glance at Ace as he started to walk away to the lounge.

"You sound like a man in love…" Ace said to Zoro's back.

"It's called loyalty." Zoro said as he entered the lounge.

Ace stood alone, the laughter and chatter could be heard from the lounge. Nothing was going according to plan. He was suppose to bring back Luffy, she was suppose to stay safe at the island with everyone… waiting for him. She was suppose to…

* * *

"_Why would you think Anchor would come here?" The red haired pirate spoke to the furious Ace._

"_STOP LYING TO ME! YOU GAVE HER THAT HAT! SHE LOVES YOU, SHE ADORES __**YOU**__! OF COURSE SHE WOULD COME TO YOU-" His yelling was cut short by the other man's angry voice._

"_**Then you don't know her at ALL!**__" The red haired man glared furiously at Ace, the three scars along his left eye made his anger more profound. "She would __**never**__ depend on someone else. She would __**never**__ join my crew." Ace was quiet his tongue heavy._

"_What are you anyway? You say you're her brother. Shouldn't you know her better then? You sound more like an angry lover than anything else."_

_Ace's hands were in fist flames licking off his skin. He was biting his lip trying to come up with the words to talk back to __**THE**__ famous Red haired Shanks._

"_I don't want her to get hurt, she's just a…" Ace tried to argue back._

"_I met her when she was seven… but I know she's __**not**__ the same little girl as before. You should realize that too."_

_

* * *

_

Ace kicked an imaginary rock and headed toward the lounge.

No matter what anybody said Luffy was a **girl**. She was… the same. The same girl he met years ago clinging on to him. Crying about her grandfather… she was a little girl.

"Ace!" Luffy's voice broke through his thoughts. She was sitting with her crew happily. "Were going to party! I finally got to see you after years! KAMPAI!" Luffy raised her glass and her crew followed suit. She seemed to completely forget her anger towards Ace.

They were laughing and enjoying themselves. She was perfectly fine without him.

"Do you have juice?" Ace blurted out.

"Yea… you don't want rum?" Sanji said handing Ace a glass of apple juice.

Ace quickly replaced Luffy's cup with the juice. Luffy whined but took the juice.

"I'll drink his rum." He stared up to the blond man "No more alcohol for him or ill hurt you" Ace smiled lazily.

Sanji looked at a pouting Luffy. And agreed to Ace's demand. He wouldn't be able to treat Luffy like a lady like he would want to, she was hiding her gender for a reason. So he would try to treat her the same as always.

"Are you staying the night? We have an extra hammock you could sleep with your brother in the Men's room…" Nami happily commented.

"Men's room?" Ace growled out giving Luffy a look.

"Yea, cuz' there's no Captains room, all the guys sleep together." Vivi chirped up happy to have Luffy's brother stay with the crew.

And Ace proceeded to try to burn every guy in the room. Excluding Chopper… he was too cute.

* * *

A/N: This was mainly written just to calm myself down from the stress of school. And school is going to start soon so I don't know how often I'll update but i promise I won't abandon this, its my baby now. XD

Please review and all that jazz cuz you know you wanna

Oh by the way! THANK YOU! This story has 61 reviews now! That's above the halfway mark of 50! WOAH! I always wanted to have a story with 100 reviews. Do you guys think it's possible? Who knows! But i love you guys tons for the reviews!

See you next time~!


	5. Hoping that you will come to me

A/N: I updated? Huuuuuuh? Waaaaahhhhh? No way its only been like what? Four days? That's imposable! Are you guys proud of me? Seriously, i want a cookie and a pat on the head for a job well done! I'm completely serious... Anyways... I wrote this when I was suppose to be doing my five page essay... errr crap. Ha! Procrastination is a disease i say! okay enough rambling.

To answer :Mjus: I was originally going to start putting spoilers in the story by now but i stopped myself for the sake of those, like you that haven't gotten to that part of the manga yet. Volume 53? Pshhh hurry up and read woman! you are a girl... right?... *confused face* dot dot dot okay in other words I have no idea how long this story will actually be since the original manga hasn't even finished. But it will take some time to reach the current story line... luckily One Piece has gone on a four week break! Which make me sad but! Will make me write! Muahaha! To answer your question you can keep reading my story, since well I have to explain what happens to Luffy up to the point where she'll meet Ace again, that's marineford arc so it'll take a while, i have to pass the Albasta, Skypiea, Enies Lobby, Thriller bark, and Sabaody Archipelago arcs. And maybe some of you will listen to me and read the latest chappies of One Piece because... One Piece good!

Okay this is a big ass Author's Note so i will go on my merry way to do that mountain of homework i still have...sigh.

Note: _Italics are either flashbacks or thoughts!_** Bold is used to emphasize!**

Disclaimer: If I could I would turn Luffy into a girl but i doubt Eiichiro Oda would approve cuz' Luffy is all his, aw pooo.

* * *

Chapter 4: Hoping that you will come to me

The sky was pitch black and the ship swayed with the waves. Luffy shivered, as she huddled deeper into the blankets, enveloping herself in a cocoon.

"Why is it so cold? We're in the desert!" Luffy muttered to herself. Usually she wouldn't even notice how cold or hot the weather was but there was nothing to do in the Crow's nest but just be bored. Which she currently was.

_It's all Aces' fault. It's not even my turn to keep watch and him and his needs didn't let me sleep with the guys. Hpf! Why does he think I ran away! He's such a friggin' pain in the…_

"What's that Luffy?" A voice came out of nowhere.

_How does he know I'm talking about him! He must have mind reading powers! _

Ace joined Luffy in the Crow's Nest, taking her by surprise when he engulfed her in a hug. He managed to position them so that Luffy was sitting on him still in the cocoon of blankets and him tightly holding on to her. It was comfortable that way…

"I missed you." Ace sighed, the brim of Luffy's straw hat tickling his nose. "You… You should've… stayed I would have gone back."

"No." Luffy stubbornly said starting to wiggle in Ace's embrace. "I promised Shanks, you know that, and… I want to be King of the Pirates!" Luffy didn't notice it wasn't cold anymore or that Ace was emitting heat from his powers for her.

Ace solemnly stared at Luffy. "You don't need me anymore huh?" He took one of her hands in his.

_Her hand is still so small…_

_

* * *

_

_A young Ace held Luffy's childish chubby hand in his. He was leading the way back to their house. "Stop crying, you crybaby…" Ace muttered quietly more of a hope that she would than a command for her to actually stop._

"_Buh ma ha an he migh be eawing ihh" Luffy mumbled with her words through the tears. She had lost her hat while running away from a giant bear. Well it was technically her fault for poking the bear with a stick but still she had lost her precious hat!_

_Luffy continued to mope around the whole night crying for her hat mumbling that she failed Shanks and vowing that she would hurt the big bad bear really bad when she found him again._

_THUD!_

"_What was that?" The caretaker of the two, Dandan gruffly spoke, for a mean looking woman she sounded… well, mean._

"_Hey, Luff" Ace was smiling as he reached the door. Outside a big bear was unconscious and Dandan was mumbling about how much food they would have. _

_Ace placed the beaten Straw hat on Luffys head "I got it back" He smiled childishly his freckles making him look like an innocent boy, not someone who could take down a huge bear._

"_Ace-nii" Luffy mumbled as she launched herself on him for a hug. Her rubber limbs holding tightly on him. Ace could only smile._

_

* * *

_

Luffy looked at Ace straight in the eyes, a serious expression overcoming her face. That was rare.

"I can beat up that bear, and that big octopus and that big monster lizard looking thing now ya kno'" Luffy spoke determined to make him see she wasn't a little girl.

"It's called a crocodile, Luff…" Ace forced his lips not to form a smile.

"I beat this mean looking marine captain who was gunna kill Zoro. I beat this clown pirate named Buggy, who had a big nose. I beat this other pirate who was like an evil cat named Kuro. I beat a fish stick named Arlong. And I'm going to beat a man named crocodile… I'm strong… I can probably beat you now!" Luffy was enthusiastic by the time she recounted all the bad people she beat up.

Ace's eyes went wide.

_Most of those guys have bounties on their heads. They're dangerous men. She couldn't have…_

"Did those other guys on your crew help you? Did that Zoro guy take down Arlong or Kuro?" Ace questioned determined to find out that Luffy must be lying.

_It just wasn't possible…_

"I beat them. All by myself. I'm strong enough to protect my own crew!" Luffy tried to push Ace's chest to no avail.

_NO!_

"I'll make you a deal Luff." Ace whispered. He desperately wanted to keep Luffy the same little girl he met all those years ago.

"Right now" He swallowed trying to get the words out "… right now I'm looking for a man."

* * *

"_You planning on just leaving?" The blond, lazy eyed man spoke. His hand bringing up a bottle of rum to his lips. "Isn't that treason?" _

_Ace turned to him with a fierce glare. "What am I suppose to do, Marco!" He grabbed his head and pulled on his black hair. "Am I suppose to just leave her like that?... She's… She's my little sister!"_

_Marco sighed and looked up meeting Ace's eyes "Just tell the old man. He'll send a fleet of ships to look for her." _

_Ace angrily let out a shaky sigh "I don't trust other guys with her…" Then a second later he had a light bulb moment. An epiphany. A brilliant idea! A full proof plan to save Luffy!_

_Marco's argument that Ace was a little too extreme in his sister complex went unheard as Ace shot up from his seat._

"_Blackbeard!" Ace shouted in an almost gleeful way._

"_Blackbeard?" Marco tried to reason with the man "He's dangerous, Ace, he murdered Thatch! Why would you go after him? I thought you wanted to get your sist-" He was rudely interrupted by Ace_

"_Exactly! I'm going after him as an excuse. I'll bring back my sister come back and say I couldn't find him! Then Luffy will be safe!" Ace was all pumped up._

"_This is a bad idea Ace…" Marco tried to comment while Ace seemed happy enough to burst into flames. _

"_Shut it Marco!" Ace remarked_

_

* * *

_

"Blackbeard" Ace muttered. His plan would have to change. Great. **Just great.**

Luffy looked confused her eyes big and questions on the tip of her tongue. She was shushed when Ace continued.

"If I let you stay… right now." He paused to make sure Luffy understood. Staring at her big brown eyes made him feel like giving in to her but he continued "Come back when I come get you next time…" He rushed out.

Luffy heard and managed to change their positions. She sat looking at him directly, straddling him somehow. Her hands on his shoulders. The blankets slipped and she still didn't notice she didn't need them to keep warm.

"Until I prove you wrong, I won't go back! I'll keep my promise with Shanks!" She angrily spoke her voice increasing in volume "I'll become **king** **of the pirates!**"

Ace brought his arm around Luffy's neck and brought her down to his chest. "Next time I see you…" He couldn't believe he was going to say this as he opened his mouth to continue "We'll have a fair battle… I won't go easy on you and if you win I'll let you be a pirate for as long as you want but if I win…"

_**And I will win.**_

"You go back home and be good. " Luffy mumbled a reluctant 'okay' in Ace's chest and stayed there slowly becoming tired.

Ace released a yawn and finally noticed their positions, he felt his face become warmer than the rest of his body. And he remembered…

"Oi, Luff, make sure no one ever finds out… about you" Ace said patting Luffy's back gently. Luffy was going off into LaLa land but she managed to nod her head.

_Bad things would happen if a guy pirate found out about you… they would take advantage of you…good thing there's at least a girl in your crew… I should've castrated the others… Damn it! _

Ace drifted to sleep holding Luffy closely in the cramped crow's nest.

* * *

Ace woke up with a jolt, unsure of where he was.

He felt around for Luffy. _Strange she's not here…_

He rubbed his eyes and made his way downstairs. It was early in the morning and everybody was already awake. And something smelled good…

He went into the lounge and was greeted by the sight of Luffy trying to steal food from Zoro's plate, and Zoro resisting very little to Luffy's advances. He was about to burn the swordsman alive when the blond cook put more food on Luffys plate with a small smile.

_Great he had to kill two guys now._

Then Ussop did the huge mistake of telling Luffy to stop stealing food.

_Three guys to kill…_

Luckily Chopper offered him his seat next to Luffy.

_When I come back for Luffy, I'm going to kidnap this reindeer too!_

And breakfast with the Straw hat crew went uneventful if you don't count the times Ace tried to burn the three guys on the ship.

* * *

"Here, keep this with you Luff" Ace handed Luffy a small piece of paper. "No matter what, with that you can find me… **no matter what you got that?**" Ace said his voice deepening as he glared at the three men on the ship.

"I'll hurry up and find Blackbeard… try not to get into **too **much trouble." He said his farewell to Luffy and looked up at the rest of the crew and Vivi.

"Please look out for him." He bowed his head taking one last glance at Luffy and jumped off the ship, landing safely on his small boat.

His plan had changed but in the end Luffy and he would live happily ever after, as soon as Blackbeard was out of the picture.

"You're brother is nice!" Chopper said gleefully but hid behind Nami's leg at the sight of Zoro, Sanji and Ussop.

"Time to get back into business guys," Vivi managed to get everyone's attention "Were going to save Alabasta and defeat Crocodile!"

Luffy cracked her knuckles. She would defeat Crocodile and everyone that came after him, because she was as hell not going back to being that weak girl she once was.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if Luffy was OOC, I tried to make her...er him like his real person but its hard! I want her to be cute and cuddily and *glomps a fake Luffy* wah! Anyways, I was thinking this is more like an AceLuffy story till now but do not fear dear readers the plot will evolve! ZoLu will come! And maybe even some SanLu! Gotta love them love triangles! And then maybe some eveybodyLu! Haha...don't take me seriously I'm a sixteen year old girl with a keyboard... I can use it as a weapon!

I'll try and update by maybe the 8th of September... in my time zone! cuz' I realized i have French and Swedish readers! GASP! Just cuz I wanna wish everyone a less crappy first day of school. I know i'm going to die that day.

The Alabasta arc hurts my head and I may time skip... not over it but to a part I like cuz' its incredibly long and tedious... sigh

Till Then, Please review! Drop a cookie here and there! Or a cupcake... Whichever one you guys have...i don't complain.

Aim: Write longer chapters and reach 100 reviews! LETS GO PIRATES!


	6. Danger! Man eating Crocodiles!

A/N: Sorry! I didn't post this up on the 8th! And i have a good reason! On day before school starts my computer gets a virus! and guess what I was screwed! I still hadn't printed out my homework due the very next day and all my files were destroyed! So I had to rewrite this whole chapter again even though it was already ready! Sigh. School has started and I have mountains of homework! So, I'll try to update regularly but you guys understand... right? Please be patient I will try to post on Saturdays, my only free day, sorta... Sorry if this chapter is kinda rushed and doesnt make sence but, i tried my best to get it out soon. It sounded way better before.

Note: _Italics are either flashbacks or thoughts!_** Bold is used to emphasize!**

**IMPORTANT: **If you haven't gotten up to the Alabasta arc, there are spoilers ahead, read at your own risk!**  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, cuz' well... I don't. Which SUCKS!

* * *

Chapter 5: Danger! Man eating Crocodiles!

A woman's heels could be heard as she walked on smooth marble, it was the only noise in the luxurious room.

"Straw Hat and his crew have been spotted..." The woman's cold voice showed no emotion. Her statement caught the attention of a man who faced a glass wall.

The man didn't bother turning around and continued to see his pet giant crocodiles swim behind the glass. He fingered the gold hook that served as his missing left hand and brought it up to his face. The scar running across his gray face was prominent as he laughed out loud.

"Bring them in... It's about time to get rid of these pests!" His thick black fur coat swayed as he turned to face the woman. Piercing blue eyes met dark brown eyes.

The man smiled evilly while holding his cigar with his teeth. The woman casually put a hand on her hip and fixed her white cowboy hat with her other hand.

"Plan Utopia is almost complete... Don't fail me now, Miss All Sunday." The man said gruffly. No flicker of emotion was seen on her face as she started to walk away. "Yes, Crocodile." were the last words spoken between the two as her heel clicks started to fade away.

* * *

Meanwhile The Straw Hat Pirates all hid behind a sand dune, oblivious to the fact that Baroque's work members were planning their defeat.

"We're at Rainbase, this is getting serious guys... Don't go attracting too much attention. This is where Crocodile is." Nami spoke in a hushed tone to the crew. "And I swear, Luffy if you get us killed I will haunt you every day as a ghost and make sure you..." Nami's rambling was cut short by Zoro.

"You do know he's been gone since you started talking right?" Zoro smirked as he saw her redden with anger. His smirk dropped as Nami punched him in the head.

"THAT IDIOT!" she growled out. "Ussop is gone too..." Chopper dared comment, not realizing his fluffy cuteness wouldn't save him from the wrath of a very pissed of Nami.

* * *

The two missing pirates were currently gulping down barrels of water. It wasn't their fault! They had been traveling in the dessert for so long and they were hot!... and very thirsty. Yup, it wasn't because Luffy lost their supplies to a bunch of seagulls.

"I have a bad feeling about Alabasta, Tashigi" A man's voice could be heard over the fierce gulping Ussop and Luffy were doing.

"Why is the princess associating herself with the Straw Hat pirates?" The two pirates didn't pay attention to the white haired man speaking about them. Even though they were sitting right next to them in the counter of the restaurant.

"What should we do then, Smoker-san?" Tashigi spoke with respect toward her elder as she fixed her glasses.

Two things happened the second Tashigi uttered the word 'Smoker.' One, Luffy and Ussop turned to see the White haired navy captain and his subordinate, their cheeks blown up because of the water they held in them. Two, both pirates spit out their water directly in the faces of the navy officers as they shouted out "SMOKER?" and proceeded to run out of the restaurant.

Smoker then ran after them leaving Tashigi behind to gather the other navy officers. The only thought running through Smoker's mind: _That was disgusting!_ as he wiped his face furiously , determined to strangle Straw Hat.

* * *

As Ussop and Luffy ran for their lives, Smoker right behind them, Luffy wondered why this all seemed so familiar.

"YOU'RE BROTHER WONT SAVE YOU NOW STAW HAT!" Smoker yelled.

_Oh... so that where it's from! _Luffy smiled to herself despite the circumstances.

Meanwhile all Ussop could do was wish that Ace would drop out of the sky and save them. Wait scratch that, Ace would probably burn him alive. He had already lost the count of burn marks he received while the mean older man was on board the ship.

_I didn't even do anything to that mean fire dragon older brother of Luffy! Why the hell was he always trying to kill me? Does he have something against my nose?_

Ussop dared dart a look at Luffy running alongside of him.

_Ah! I understand now! It must be because I'm better looking than him! He's jealous Luffy thinks I have dashing good looks and he doesn't! Muahahaha! Of course! I __**am**__ Captain Ussop! _

Ussop started to choke as he realized Smoker was about to catch up to them.

"Ah! HEY GUYS!" Luffy shouted as she realized her crew was still at the same spot she had left them in.

* * *

"Please God, please! Let it not be that idiot! Please! I don't wanna die!" Nami was praying as she heard the loud voice of her captain.

Nami dared take a glance up. And she face palmed herself. "THAT IDIOT!"

"How the hell did they attract so much attention?" Zoro gruffly commented as he started to grab chopper and run. The others following suit.

"Luffy I swear! if the navy doesn't kill you I will!" Nami screeched alongside Vivi who were running all over the place, trying to lose the navy officers that had gathered.

And soon the pirates had all caused such a great scene that the Baroques Works members noticed them as well and were trying to kill them.

"We need to split up!" Vivi shouted through the confusion

"Meet up in that building with the crocodile!" Luffy yelled while pointing to a casino.

And everyone went their separate ways, each having to fight off either navy officers or Baroques work members.

* * *

Minutes later after successfully leaving Sanji to fend for himself against Baroques work's underlings, Ussop and Nami were gasping for breath in front of the meeting spot.

_CLICK!_

A gun was pointed at the two pirates. And both cowardly pirates proceeded to hug each other. A second later Zoro had kicked the enemy in the face. Pshh, they weren't even worth the wrath of his sword.

A very annoyed Zoro was greeted by the sight of Nami And Ussop almost peeing their pants.

Nami pushed Ussop off herself briskly "Where are the others?" Zoro muttered at the two, while looking around for his crewmates. A hand resting on his swords, ready to fight.

"Probably inside the ca-" Nami was cut off from the brute force of her captain lunging at her. Luffy twirled them around and ran into the casino, dragging Nami and the rest with her. A shouting Smoker could be heard as they entered the gambling building.

Two security officers proceeded to try and stop Smoker from entering the casino. "We do not let in Navy officials in here, sir!" They were both smacked down as Smoker forced his way in, his only goal right now was to arrest Luffy and spit in his face!

The casino was pure chaos as the pirates went around looking for their fellow members and smoker destroying machines while he chased them. Nami was purely in heaven as she ran around, there was so much money! She was practically drooling as Smoker slashed a coin machine in half and beli's came out by the thousands. Too bad she couldn't pick any up! And that just pissed her off.

Ussop on the other hand was thinking about how if he challenged Sanji or Zoro in a 'who has better looks?' contest he would probably win. And why was he so hung up on that idea anyways? He should be shrieking for his life as he ran around the casino.

Zoro wasn't doing any better as he was _forced_ to save his captain from slipping on coins. He wasn't exactly being forced as much as he just liked catching Luffy before his face reached the floor. He smirked at himself ad he dragged Luffy out of the immediate danger of a mean bad smoker.

All of them didn't notice they were being led straight to a secluded hallway. Neither were they aware that the other crew members including Chopper, Sanji and Vivi weren't even there yet.

They all arrived in front of a sign at the end of the hallway. Oblivious to the fact that they were being led into a trap. One sign said _'go to left if you're a pirate'_ the other _'go to right if your being chased by the navy'_ As they debated which sign to follow An angry Smoker finally catched up and lunged at Luffy's throat.

And suddenly they were all falling through a trap door, landing painfully on smooth marble. A cage entrapped them, with no way of getting out.

* * *

Smoker took the confusion as chance to pin Luffy down using his jutte. The weapon was placed around Luffy's neck and slowly choking her.

"Luffy!" Nami screamed as she realized her captain couldn't reach out and punch Smoker.

"Let him go!" Ussop shrieked almost begging Zoro to go and slice the man in half.

Zoro proceeded to take out his sword, knowing in vain he wouldn't be able to even touch Smoker because of the man's devil fruit powers. His mouth turned into a snarl.

"So we finally meet" a thundering voice broke through the commotion.

The man took a step closer and all the Pirates stopped, and Smoker even released Luffy. It was _**him.**_

In that split second Luffy managed to jump up and run to grasp the bars of the cage. "Crocodile I'm going to beat you!" She shouted halfheartedly as she started to slip to the floor.

Luffy fell to the ground only to have Zoro save her yet again, from smashing her head on the floor. Zoro released a feral growl directed at Crocodile.

"You see, there's no way of getting out! I won't have a bunch of _**insects**_ ruin my plans!" He laughed out and pointed to Smoker's weapon.

"The cage is made of sea stone, just like that jutte he's carrying." Crocodile took a moment to stare them down. "Cant' slice through it either, Swordsman-san." A woman's voice appeared.

Crocodile chuckled, a deep rumble in his chest. "We seem to have an intruder..." The woman in the cowgirl outfit said. She didn't move from her position on the stairs, only to be greeted by Vivi's attempt of attacking her.

"Let them go!" Vivi shouted at the two villains. She twirled the sharp Peacock Slashers aiming to defeat Crocodile.

Looking up, Luffy ran from her position cradled against Zoro, to the cage and yet again grasped it. This time not letting go even though her powers were draining from her.

"VIVI! RUUUUNNNN! DON'T FIGHT HIM!" Nami and Ussop proceed to try and tear their captain from the bars, even though they too didn't want the princess to risk their lives for them.

"I can do this Luffy!" Vivi shouted as she used her speed to reach behind Crocodile. She sliced his head off his shoulders with her weapon but was soon smashed to the ground by sand. Crocodile reattached himself using his powers and laughed.

The next few moment were full of Vivi trying to attack Crocodile and escaping by a mere second his attempts at killing her.

"IF ANYBODY'S GOING TO DIE, IT CANT BE YOU VIVI!" Luffy shouted from her position trapped in the cage. "THINK ABOUT ALABASTA!"

Crocodile stopped his attacks and reached into his pocket, seeing that Vivi was bleeding profoundly and gasping on the floor. He dangled a key in front of her face, mockingly.

"This is the key to the cage" he said before throwing it down an opening on the floor. Five huge crocodile's appeared and battled to eat the key. It was swallowed by an unknown crocodile and Crocodile himself stated his masterful plan. "Go down there, it's the only way you'll save your friends. But, they think what ever goes down is food, so you're probably going to die..." He looked up to see the shocked faces of the trapped pirates and Smoker.

"This room will self destruct in about an hour too... either way you pests are out of the picture." Crocodile then turned and headed up the stairs leaving behind an injured Vivi, Pirates threatening to kill him and a navy officer yelling he would be arrested for this.

Miss All Sunday walked alongside Crocodile, only taking a glimpse behind her shoulder at Luffy . Her Blue eyes looked forlorn at the captain of the pirates.

* * *

"Vivi! Get Sanji! He can help us!" Nami screamed trying to get Vivi away from the opening on the floor. Vivi smiled determined to not give up despite her injuries "I'll save you guys..."

The room rumbled with the force of the five crocodiles trying to get out and eat Vivi from the opening. And the glass walls shattered, the only defense against the man eating crocs was gone. Soon Vivi was face to face with five hungry crocodiles and to top it all off the room was beginning to flood.

"VIVI!" They all shouted as one of the crocodiles dove to eat her. Luckily she had speed on her side, as she avoided their sharp teeth.

"This is impossible! She can't possibly take down all five of them!" Ussop whimpered out. Praying someone would save them.

"If Zoro was out there we could get out... But there's no way! were all trapped! And Luffy can't swim he's going weak on us!" Nami was clutching her orange hair in her hands.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you, not to harm a lady!" A smooth voice came from the top of the staircase.

"SANJI!" Nami and Vivi even Ussop screamed.

With great ease the blond cook was able to knock the five crocs unconscious, only stopping to complain his clothes were getting wet.

"Only someone from the Monster trio could easily do that" Ussop muttered to himself.

Sanji ignored his comment and with the help of Vivi looked for the key that could free their friends. They worked hastily, the room was flooding faster and Luffy was barely clinging on to Zoro.

The last crocodile had his mouth opened with no luck, instead a ball of wax came out.

A skinny man with a strange hairdo, of the number 3 was in the ball of wax. "I'm saved! Luckily I used my powers to save myself from those ugly crocs! How can I eve thank you my savi- EHHHH? YOURE THE PIRATES! IF I TRAP YOU MAYBE CROCODILE WILL FORGIVE ME! Wait... What's this key for?" Mr. 3 shouted and quieted down when he found a key in his hand.

Vivi lunged at him for the key and ran to the cage. Only realizing the key had been fake all along.

"DAMN IT!" She hissed out. Her eyes watering at the thought that her friends might die right there. Plus Luffy already looked painfully weakened.

"Isn't this guy's power that he can turn into wax?" Sanji muttered while pointing at Mr.3. He then carried a scrawny villain to the cage and stuck his finger in the keyhole. The cage was opened with the impromptu key. "Thank you!" Sanji said and kicked the man with great force to the side.

There wasn't enough time to think as the whole room flooded, and the Pirates tried to make their way to the surface.

* * *

The girls made it to the surface safely and gasped for breath looking around to see the others. Only seeing a spluttering Ussop reach the surface they became worried.

Sanji finally reached the surface, and Luffy was snuggled in the crook of his neck trying her best not to die. He placed her on the dry surface so she could breath properly. His eyes looked worried but he stopped himself from hovering all over her. She was a _**guy **_right now.

Soon Zoro popped out of the water an annoyed look etched on his face.

_Why did he have to save Smoker? He was suppose to grab Luffy, not this stupid bulk of Navy officer!_

"Are you an idiot? Why save the enemy?" Nami complained only to be stopped by a breathless Luffy

"I told him to save Smokey. He shouldn't die like that..." Luffy's words were cut short as said smoker attacked a weak Luffy.

"Don't think I'll let you go just because you chose to save me." The older man gruffly spoke, cigars nowhere in sight and white hair sticking to his forehead.

"I don't. But you're not my main priority! Crocodile is, so get out of the way!" Luffy swatted at Smokers hands. " And, I'm going to beat him up until he regrets what he's done!" She said as she squeezed her hat, taking the water out. Beginning to walk away her crew followed and Smoker froze.

He wasn't that cruel. Crocodile needed to be defeated and if Straw Hat was going to do it, then he would lend a hand just as a way to payback his debt. Then Straw Hat was his.

* * *

A/N: AHHHH! 95 reviews! So close so close! just five more! I love you guys! Please review! oh, and those who sent me cookies and baked goods, consider them eaten *insert smile here*

See you next time~!


	7. An Abrupt Farewell

A/N: Sorry if this is a bit short but i woke up extra early this Saturday to write this. Sigh. My week has been very stressful and the only time I have to write is Saturday morning so agian I'm sorry if this is short and a bit confusing. I hope everyone likes this chapter because I'm trying my best to keep the story interesting since I don't very much like the Alabasta arc. But can you guys believe we reached 100 reviews! Can you guys imagine how happy I was when I saw this? I know it's a crazy dream but I hope that Himitsu can be a classic fanfiction. You guys know what I mean right? Like those fanfics that almost every one piece fanfic reader should know like RUMBLE! by TreeStar or others. But that's my childish dream.

Note: _Italics are either flashbacks or thoughts!_** Bold is used to emphasize!**

**IMPORTANT: **If you haven't gotten up to the Alabasta arc, there are spoilers ahead, read at your own risk!

**Disclaimer:** I'm a fanfic writer... how would it be possible for me to own One Piece? Hmmm?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: An abrupt farewell

The blazing Alabasta sun pounded on the crew's back as they traveled on a gigantic moving crab. After escaping from man eating crocodiles, drowning, and Smoker the Straw Hat pirates ran for their lives until spotting Chopper who had conveniently befriended their current ride, thanks to a camel reincarnated Sanji.

They all wore their hoods on to keep the sun from reaching their faces as the crab went as fast as it could. It was odd actually, seeing a giant winking crab move its legs at full sped just to aid some pirates.

"Wow! We'll reach Alubarna in no time with him!" Nami spoke smiling at a dread ridden Vivi. The crab smirked. Hell Yeah, he was a lady's man! And moved faster.

Luffy still patting her hat, to make sure the sun dried it right, looked up just in time. Vivi had been sitting in front of her as a gold hook suddenly appeared behind her.

Bolting from her position next to Zoro, Luffy pushed Vivi out of the way. Only to receive surprised gasps from the rest when Luffy started be dragged away by the waist, with a golden hook!

"CHOPPER! STOP!" Zoro bellowed as he tried to reach his captain's flailing hands.

"Luffy-san!" Vivi yelled as she noticed she had been the primary target. But, Luffy protected her.

"That idiot!" Sanji muttered. _Why was Luffy always getting __**herself**__, into trouble! Damn it!_

"You guys go ahead! Get Vivi to the palace! Stop the rebellion! I'll be fine!" Luffy shouted as she got further away from the crew. Her eyes never straying from Zoro's. The message to him was clear : _You're captain while I'm gone, protect everybody. _

Luffy offered one last silly grin to her crew.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Zoro turned, his back faced where Luffy once had been. "Full speed ahead to Alubarna!" He commanded Chopper to make the crab move again.

"What? You're just going to leave Luffy behind!" Vivi and Sanji yelled in unison.

"I get why Vivi is asking, but why are you?" Ussop confusingly pointed at Sanji.

Sanji hid a blush and bit back a comment. "Nothing, nothing, forget it long nose." He coolly took a whiff from his cigarette.

"Don't worry Vivi... In fact, I'm scared for Crocodile not Luffy!" Nami patted Vivi's shoulder comfortingly. "There isn't one person alive that has crossed paths with our idiot of a captain and not have been beaten to a pulp."

Nami's comments appeased Vivi, but Zoro refused to look back. His jaw locked and he only stared ahead. The sooner they got to Alubarna the sooner he could go find Luffy. Luffy was strong but not immortal. And Crocodile would use any means to get what he wanted. Luffy wasn't safe against that man.

Zoro released a possessive growl.

_If that bastard as so much hurts Luffy I'll personally stab him until he pleads for death._

He shook his head and looked at the passing sand dunes.

What was wrong with him? He was acting like that sister complex ridden older brother of Luffy!

_"You sound like a man in love…" Ace's voice ringed in his ears._

Zoro released another growl. Out of frustration or anger, it was unknown.

Meanwhile Sanji could only look at the girls and sneak glances at the spot Luffy had been sitting.

Unknown to both men they were wondering the same thing.

* * *

Meantime, Luffy was suddenly dropped on the floor. Her face was greeted by thousands of rough grains of sand.

"It's Straw Hat" The gruff voice of Crocodile scoffed. "You're ridiculous, you never give up! And for what? To save a puny little girl?"

Luffy said nothing and dusted the sand off herself, removing the dessert cape she wore and stood in her normal attire. Fixing her straw hat she finally meet Crocodile's eyes.

"She thinks no one is going to die right? How foolish! Of course people **have** to die! And you're going to go down because of her childish ideas?" Crocodile spoke referring to the Princess of Alabasta, Vivi.

"She's weak, but as long as You're alive she will fight to the death to defeat you. That's why I'm stopping you right here. So she won't have to suffer." Luffy finally spoke.

"You think a little punk like you can beat me? No one can beat me!" Crocodile released a laugh that was abruptly chocked back.

"Then that makes you stupid by looking down on me." Luffy spoke, cracking her knuckles, anticipating the upcoming battle.

Suddenly small chime of laughter erupted from a woman next to Crocodile. She didn't even attempt to hide her laughter.

"Do you want to die as well, Nico Robin?" Crocodile threatened.

"I thought we had a promise, that you wouldn't ever call me by my name." Robin spoke with no emotions but, a small trace of amusement.

She started to walk away from the two. "Where are you going?" Crocodile questioned with a snarl. She shrugged and waved a hand at him. "Do as you like. But I'm going ahead."

"Crazy woman..." Crocodile finished off his conversation with the woman and turned back to his target. He threw a hourglass to Luffy's feet.

"I'll give you 3 minutes, to _defeat_ me." He said sarcastically "Then It's my turn. Got that Straw Hat? I don't have time to play around with you."

"Fine by me!" Luffy said confident she could be able to take him down in the time constriction.

* * *

"GOMU GOMU PISTOL!" Luffy attacked with her rubber limbs.

Crocodile easily disintegrated into sand every time her fist almost made contact with his face.

It was an endless cycle as she continued to throw useless attacks, that he called 'mosquito attacks'.

"GOMU GOMU GATLING!" Crocodile once again avoided the attack. He was smirking.

"GOMU GOMU-"

"It's useless Stra-" Crocodile disappeared into sand as Luffy unleashed yet another attack.

" BAZOOKA! AXE! NET! WHIP! CHOMP!" Luffy's attacked merciless one after another just to get the same results. It was _**impossible**_to even touch Crocodile!

Crocodile was beyond pissed off as he screamed at the worn out Luffy. "ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT OF YOURS!"

"But I've been fighting seriously!" Luffy tried to defend herself.

"You're three minutes are up! Prepare to **DIE **alongside everyone else! SABLES!" A huge sandstorm was created around them by Crocodile.

"This storm will go and crush anyone's dreams of ever rebuilding the oasis!" Luffy managed to grab his coat collar with her small hands.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! DAMN YOUU! THAT OLD MAN IN YUBA HAS BEEN WORKING SO HARD! HE BELIEVES IN ME! DONT YOU HEAR ME! CROCODILE STOOOOP THII-AACK!" Luffy was raised off the ground.

Memories of the kind old man in a town named Yuba who had sheltered them came to mind as Luffy struggled not to dangle. Her whole weight was being held up by a single golden hook that was deeply in her chest. Just as fast as she had been stabbed, Crocodile flung her to the ground.

"I've met tons of rookies like you. All talk but not one of them could defeat me!" Crocodile smirked as he witnessed a barely alive Luffy struggle to get out of the quicksand he had conveniently created when he flung her to the ground.

Blood seeped through the red vest and her chest bindings. She weakly reached a hand forward to try and find something to cling on to. Crocodile stood there all high and mighty, staring down at a Luffy smothered by sand and laughed. "Goodbye tsk! Such a waste of time.." he walked away leaving a half dead Luffy behind sinking in the sand and bleeding to death.

* * *

A cold shiver ran through Zoro's spine. He attempted to distract himself by lifting the impromptu weights. Nami sighed at his actions.

"That idiot, he's doing anything to distract himself because he thinks Luffy lost..." Nami trailed off her thoughts on Luffy's safety as well.

"Cheh! Stop wasting your energy, stupid marimo!" Sanji yelled at Zoro, he wasn't the only one that could be worried about Luffy!

"What did you say you magic eyebrow?" Zoro counter argued

"You're afraid! Shitty marimo!" Sanji shouted back

Soon swords and kicks were thrown into the fight and the two men vented their worries on each other. Nami had to intervene and punch them in the head for them to calm down. Everyone in some way was trying to release their worries but it was getting them all annoyed as well.

"Don't worry! He promised didn't he? All we have to do is meet him in Alubarna and he'll be... okay!" Vivi stressed out, one could tell she was trying to lie to herself and the crew to make themselves feel better.

They nodded and continued their journey.

All the while Zoro couldn't ignore the chill in his spine.

* * *

"Gah!" Luffy spit out blood and attempted to keep her head above the sand.

_"I always have to save you don't I?" A chuckling ten year old Ace ruffled Luffy's hair._

"No!" Luffy muttered to herself. "I'm stronger than this... I don't need to be save by him!"

She breathed in and out steadily through her nose as the sand reached her chin.

"Ah! Hrrrrghh!" Were the last words Luffy managed to say as she was sucked into the sand. Not a trace was seen of her throughout the dessert.

* * *

Luffy gasped for air when she was miraculously held up from the sand. Five arms separated from someone's body was lifting her up and carefully spacing her on solid sand.

Luffy opened her eyes slowly and looked at her rescuer, who for a second she actually thought was Ace. That was until her vision cleared up and instead of Ace was a woman in a white and purple cowgirl outfit.

Ice blue eyes pierced through Luffy's tired stare. "T-thanks" Luffy coughed out due to her injury she was still bleeding profoundly.

"Why do you fight?" Robin questioned. She bent down to Luffy's level and moved the sticky bangs out of Luffy's eyes.

"All of you who carry the D name... are foolish men." She moved slender hands to unbutton Luffy's stained vest.

"Cough!" Luffy raised weak arms in an attempt to stop the older woman. But, the loss of blood was making her so tired that she soon let herself go.

With only a slight widening of eyes Robin looked at a sleeping Luffy with what seemed like mild surprise. "You're a... woman?" Robin talked to herself. "This... is interesting..." She spoke and reached into her pocket.

A roll of bandages were retrieved and Robin used the knowledge she had of medicine to try to help Luffy. The wound was closed and bandaged by the little medicine she knew how to apply. All thanks to what she went through as a child, but that was the past.

She smiled, a rare smile, she hadn't smiled in years and meant it. "A woman pirate captain huh?" Re-buttoning the red vest she attempted to leave but was stopped by the sight of a new man. He was also injured but then again that was because she did that to him.

"You're still alive?" She raised her eyes and saw a beaten man wearing all white robes and purple lines coming down from his face.

"Take care of the kid will you?" Robin said and walked away leaving the man swearing he would defeat her for trying to hurt Alabasta and the Princess.

"Feed me!" Luffy muttered out while chomping on the unknown man's leg. "I need to go help Vivi!"

The princess's name caught the man's attention. "I'll help you because I need to protect Vivi as well, I'm Pell, commander of the Alabasta army" He smiled a friendly smile.

Luffy laughed "I'm Luffy! And I'm going to defeat Crocodile!"

* * *

Back with the rest of the Straw Hat crew, they were all disguising themselves with the same cloak Vivi was wearing.

They had finally arrived in Alubarna, the capital of Alabasta, where the rebels would be, as well as the king and his army. The main goal was to stop this rebellion and save the kingdom, but to do this they would need to get past Baroques work members.

The plan was to approach them by all wearing the same clothes as Vivi to confuse them and split up. If they could get the Baroques work members separated maybe they stood a chance on defeating them and bringing Vivi to her father.

They all wore the same mark of a X on their wrist to distinguish themselves knowing that Mr.2's power was to morph into other people. All prepared for battle and to die for Vivi they charged ahead. The shouts of the strongest Baroques work members and their partners could be heard as they got near.

The battle began.

* * *

A/N: One Piece the manga started coming out again! YEY! ohh goodies! Time skip! hell yeaaaa! Anyways... back to my fanfic, I hope you guys aren't disappointed I just had to do it! You know? Well please review, the Alabasta arc will be coming to an end soon and even though I'm sad Ace isn't here anymore in this fic, he will come back! Soon... maybe... :nervous chuckle:


	8. Finally

A/N: Sorry I didnt update sooner, butI'm now taking SAT pep classes, meaning there goes my freetime. Sadness! But, I made this chapter extra longer then the rest as a make up present! 9 pages! Can you believe that?

Anyways I would like to say that, if you are having trouble imaginig Luffy as a girl, please watch (Ace x Luffy - タカラモノ～この声がなくなるまで ) on youtube . com a lot of the pics in this vid, which i love, has really girly Luffy, so it might help!

Now onwards to my story!

Note: _Italics are either flashbacks or thoughts!_** Bold is used to emphasize!**

**IMPORTANT: **If you haven't gotten up to the Alabasta arc, there are spoilers ahead, read at your own risk!

**Disclaimer:** Ditto. The amv above is made by Lina51244. I also dont own One Peice, Shame.

* * *

Chapter 7: Finally

"Straw Hat is dead!" The Baroques Works members all said simultaneously, even though they were all in different locations.

Eyes widened and tears pricked in some people's eyes.

* * *

Ussop stared dumbfounded at the fat mole woman and raised a shaking finger at her. "You liar! Luffy c-ca-cant die!" He laughed out nervously from his position in the dessert ruins, he had been separated from the rest of the crew, Chopper being his sole companion now. The small reindeer looked up to Ussop with big tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"She's a liar! Chopper! You know Luffy probably beat Crocodile up already! Yeah! And all we have to do now is defeat these ugly people, and we'll get to see Luffy again!" Ussop told himself with a quivering voice.

* * *

"YOU STUPID OKAMA! OF COURSE LUFFY WOULD NEVER DIE!" Sanji furiously lifted his leg to kick his opponent, Mr.2.

"Kyahaha! Boss already took care of him!" The okama laughed and pranced around like a ballerina.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU DONT KNOW SHIT!" Sanji almost completely dissolved the cigarette in his mouth with the force of his teeth clenching together.

His long blond bangs covered the sadness in one of his eyes as he raised his visible eye at the leering face of Mr.2.

"I'll just have to take care of you, so I can go help my captain then."

* * *

"What don't you people understand? That stupid little kid was killed by the boss. He even called us to say Straw Hat was _**taken care of**_." The woman spoke, her silent companion just stared at the two Straw Hat Pirates.

A gasp could be heard. Nami raised her shaking hands to her mouth as her eyes dilated with possible tears.

"Luffy..." She whimpered out as Zoro shoved her away.

"Go! Run I'll take care of them!" He said through gritted teeth. His voice was laced with anger and a silent promise to slaughter them.

"Take care of the swordsman Mr.1, I'll go after the girl." The woman with curly hair spoke as she swiftly ran after a semi weeping Nami.

"It's your unlucky day then!" Zoro spoke as the man he was suppose to battle approached.

"No swordsman has ever beaten me" The bigger man spoke, confident that he wouldn't lose.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" Zoro screamed out. His heartbeat thundering in his ears. "If it's true, if it's true, that s-she... he died. IM GOING TO MURDER YOU ALL!"

"You're too attached to your captain..." The bulky Mr.1 said as Zoro charged at him. "Friendships just make you weaker." The bulky man spoke not even flinching as Zoro brought his sword down on him.

Zoro glare at the older man, realizing Mr.1's power was turning his body into sharp blades.

The battle between the green haired swordsman and the strongest Baroques works member started. All through it, Zoro's mind was reeling with memories.

* * *

_"That hat of yours will get blown away if you keep twirling it around you idiot." Zoro said through a yawn. He was tired and stuck in a small boat with his newly appointed captain, a strange boy by the name Luffy._

_"I wouldn't let anything happen to my hat!" Luffy pouted. "Shanks gave it to me!" a big smile appeared on Luffy's face._

_"Just don't complain when it falls in the ocean." Zoro huffed out. He was just trying to take care of his captain and in return he gets a bored hyper active teenager. _

_"You're so mean! That would never happ- AHHHH! MY HAT!" Luffy screamed as a gust of wind took the hat away from her grasp._

_Luffy didn't think twice of diving after the precious hat, and fell into the ocean where she started to sink like a rock. The curse devil fruit users had to live with._

_"IDIOT!" Zoro grunted and without a second to spare dove after his captain who had started to drown and go unconscious._

_"Stupid Devil Fruit Users, can't even swim and are so..." Zoro grumbled as he dragged his captain's lead body onto the small ship. The hat which caused all this havoc was gripped loosely in Zoro's hand. The swordsman's eyes swept over Luffy's body, noticing the blue tinge on the younger boy's lips. Suddenly, a sense of panic swept in._

_"Oi! wake up." He slapped Luff's face to get a reaction but the rubber man did not stir._ "Luffy? Oi! _WAKE UP!" The green haired man shook Luffy.  
"I'm not kidding!" In a desperate move he pressed down on the younger's chest. _

_Luffy started to cough out some water at that moment and roll around the small space trying to shake the drops of water off.  
All Zoro could do was stare at his hand. What he touched was... squishy?  
"Thanks Zoro!" Luffy gleefully said with a big smile although shivering._  
_The voice brought the older out of his thoughts._

_Still confused Zoro looked at Luffy's face for a long time.  
Memories of a girl with blue hair and a katana came back to him. _

_"When a girl grows up, she will lose to guy's in physical strength...Papa says girls will never be the world's number one! My chest has already started to develop... If only I was a guy!" The crying voice of his childhood friend rang in his head.  


* * *

_

Meanwhile Ussop and Chopper were doing their best not to get killed. The mole woman and Mr.4, were slowly playing with them.

And suddenly Ussop couldn't run anymore as his pant leg was caught by the hands of Miss Merry Christmas, the mole woman.

"If the captain is weak, then of course the crew members will also be weak." She spoke in that annoying voice of hers.

"SHUT UP! I told you! Luffy wouldn't die like that! He's going to be Pirate King, he wouldn't die in a place like this!" Ussop screamed, while Chopper just gazed at his friend.

The mole woman started to crack up with laughter. "HAHAHA! FU HUHUHUH! That's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard! Pirate King? That weakling?" She laughed out and threw Ussop toward Mr.4 for the last hit that would likely kill him.

Mr.4 swung his ginormous bat and hit Ussop straight in the face. The cracking of bones could be heard as Chopper screamed. "You bastards!"

"There comes a time when a man needs to fight... AND THAT TIME'S WHEN HIS FRIEND'S DREAMS ARE LAUGHED AT!" Ussop yelled, barely standing up.

"I know Luffy, will be Pirate King... AND I WONT LET YOU LAUGH AT HIM!" With one final war cry, Chopper and him fought with all the strength they had left.

They managed to defeat the two baroques works members by trickery and luck, it was an amazing battle. As Ussop fell to the ground and whispered to Chopper, who was working on tending to his wounds, "Luffy's not dead, I just know it!" The long nose boy smiled and yelped as Chopper touched his broken nose.

* * *

For the time being, Sanji was losing his battle to Mr.2.

And that pissed him off.

"STOP CHANGINIGNG INTO HER YOU FREAK!" He yelled, narrowly avoiding an attack from the Okama who had morphed into Nami.

"While I'm disguised as your friend, you won't be able to touch me!" Mr.2 laughed out. And unleashed another attack.

Mr.2 thinking that Sanji cared for all his friends transformer into Ussop. "YOU THINK I GIVE A DAMN AOUT HIM?" Sanji managed to kick Mr.2 directly in the face.

"So not, all your friends huh? Only the lady?" Mr.2 spoke while prancing around like an idiot.

"STOP FUCKING AROUND!" Sanji yelled as he attacked again.

Mr. 2 then transformed into Luffy. "Ahhh i got it wrong I was thinking about the girl!" He yelped as Sanji's foot almost made contact with his face.

Sanji wouldn't attack him while he looked like Luffy either.

"Hnnn? So you're an okama as well? You love the girl and the girly boy?" Mr.2 shouted in glee.

While distracted, Sanji charged and attacked with all his might.

"Waist kick! Back Muscle kick! Stomach kick! Upper leg kick! Tail bone kick! Neck bone kick!" He managed to get his kicks in while the Okama didn't have his disguise on.

Mr.2 fell with a thump to the floor, and admitted defeat. Sanji looked down at his opponent.

"You can kill me right now, I'm useless to the organization now. I'll probably die anyways!" Mr.2 spoke remorsefully.

"My captain said it was never okay to kill someone. To beat them up, yeah. To kill, is bad. I listen to my captain" Sanji replied coolly.

"Your captain is a good kid." Mr. 2 laughed as Sanji ran away to see if his Luffy was alright, wherever she was.

* * *

Staggering Nami stood up. Her feet bleeding from the needle pierced in her leg by Miss Doublefinger.

"You're weak, but you know how to run." The Miss Doublefinger spoke as she approached a bleeding Nami. Suddenly an attack was unleashed by the two rods Nami held.

"I got you just where I want you." Nami smiled as she got used to her weapon, Ussop had created.

The older woman wouldn't stand down and spoke with malice. "Ready to die now? Just like your captain."

What she failed to notice was that Nami had created a cloud above her head and a thunder bolt came down on her.

Nami's rod, as useless as they might seem, started to spin around, trapping Miss Doublefinger's curly afro on the rods.

"Tornado!" Nami yelped as a fierce spinning took hold of the rods. Miss Doublefinger crashed into a wall, finally defeated.

Nami looked around surprised, and haughtily said "Take that bitch!" And ran away before she woke up again.

* * *

The fierce battle between Zoro and Mr.1 continued furiously.

Every attack made by Mr.1 was avoided by Zoro. And every attack made by Zoro was nothing to Mr.1.

Finally the spinning blades Mr.1 created pierced though Zoro. Leaving Zoro bloody on the floor, reaching for his fallen swords.

"Your still alive?" Mr.1 spoke monotonously.

Zoro snorted. "I won't show an enemy my weakness!"

Once again Mr.1 sliced Zoro's chest deeper, the blow wuld cause him to bleed to death in a matter of seconds. And the pillar Zoro had been leaning on collapsed right on top of him.

And Mr.1 started to walk away grumbling "Weaklings"

"He's alive. I don't give a damn what you say." Zoro half whispered. He was standing, seemingly unaffected by his wounds.

Zoro only managed to get one of his swords as Mr.1 approached.

"This will finish you off for good!"

"Single blade style! Lion Requiem!" Zoro concentrated on his heartbeat, breathing and most of all the memory of a smiling Luffy.

The blade surprisingly pierced Mr.1, the man made of metal.

"Thanks to you I'm stronger... Now I can protect my captain." Zoro spoke as Mr.1 fell to the ground.

Zoro bleeding profoundly fell to the ground as well, but the victory was his.

* * *

Vivi shuddered as she saw her father dangling from a post, his arms had nails pierced through them which kept him in place. Crocodile was in front of him, and she couldn't do anything to stop the mad man from killing her father. The rest of the strongest men in Alabasta had been defeated. Miss All Sunday stood in the corner with Vivi, her blue eyes watching as the battle approached.

She looked like she knew what the outcome would be.

A smile enveloped her face.

Vivi could only tremble weakly.

The rest of the Straw Hat crew was currently traveling to the palace. Where Vivi was sure to be and so was Crocodile, that is if Luffy hadn't defeated him.

"Why are you crying idiot?" Sanji mumbled to Ussop, who was wrapped like a mummy from all his wounds. A camel was transporting the injured, babbling Ussop.

"Cuz' that mole woman... said Luffy died!" Ussop muttered trying to keep his nose from running by sniffling madly.

"And you believe her?" Nami criticized, Zoro traveling next to her. His wounds had been looked at by Chopper and so did everyone else's.

"Luffy promised, we would feast after this was done." Sanji explained. "And-" Sanji was about to continue as Zoro's hoarse voice interrupted him.

"He wouldn't ever say no to food. He wouldn't ever die. You know that better than anyone, Ussop." Zoro spoke gruffly all the while fearing he was wrong.

The crew approach the city, all the while it was in pure havoc. Rebels were dying as were soldiers. People killing themselves because of a misunderstanding.

"Look!" Nami screeched pointing up to the sky.

They were all greeted by the sight of Crocodile dangling Vivi from her neck. If he let her go, she would die. If he put a bit more pressure into his grip, he would strangle her.

"FOR THIS COUNTRY... I WILL DIE!" Vivi shouted with all her heart through the chaos.

"VIVI!" Everyone shouted as Crocodile let her go. She was plummeting to her death.

* * *

A falcon appeared out of nowhere a caught the falling princess.

"CROCODILE!" A voice yelled on top of the giant bird.

The crew members looked up to see a very pissed of Luffy.

"EHHHH?" everyone confusingly said.

"Luffy's alive!" Chopper yelped.

"I knew it! You wouldn't die like that!" Ussop nearly ran to hug his captain but was stopped by Sanji and Zoro who extended their arms.

"I'm sorry I lost to him once guys! This time... I won't lose, I can't lose! I'll finish this once and for all!" Luffy addressed her crew as she extended her arms foreword to sling shot herself up to where Crocodile was waiting.

The crew smiled.

But Zoro and Sanji stepped forward to stop her. "Be careful!" They shouted simultaneously. Which started a mini fight between the two men.

They stopped as lower baroque's works members surrounded them.

* * *

"Who is this boy?" The king of Alabasta spoke to himself.

"He's a pirate. He saved your daughter." Nico Robin spoke, laughing at Luffy's antics.

The battle between Luffy and Crocodile was going on fiercely.

Now that Luffy brought a barrel filled of water to soak her hands in, she had a standing chance on defeating Crocodile. Water, was after all, sands weakness.

Luffy punched Crocodile with such velocity that he flew and broke some columns of the building. She proceeded to drink all the water until she was round.

"I'm water Luffy!" was the words heard by the rest as she continuously attacked Crocodile. Each time managing to hit him spot on, causing much damage.

But Crocodile wasn't going to die that easily as he took hold of Luffy's neck.

"Did you forget, I can suck up all the water from any living thing?" He said, as Luffy was suddenly left defenseless and weak. All the water she had was gone in a second, and she was flung to the floor.

Crocodile again claimed victory and walked away. Not knowing that miraculously Luffy had left a water bubble floating around that gave her a lifeline.

"Hnn! I thought I would really die!" Luffy gasped as she ran after Crocodile.

He was heading to the Royal tombs where Robin had taken the King already.

* * *

"What do you mean there is no information about Pluto?" Crocodiles deep voice echoed through the tomb.

"I read it and it never mentions anything about such weapon, this is just the country's history!" Robin spoke .

The king of Alabasta was nowhere in sight as the ground started to shake. "I guess It's time for me to kill you!" Crocodile smirked and turned on his own partner.

Robin gasped as she was pierced by the Golden hook on Crocodile's hand.

The King suddenly appeared as the ruins started to crumble around them. Robin was flung to the side, left to die.

"I destroyed the main pillar, I will never hand over this country to you!" The king spoke with the last dignity he had left.

"CROCODILE!" Luffy's voice came out of nowhere.

"How many times do I have to kill you?" Crocodile shouted.

Was this kid, immortal or something?

"You can't just attack me, without water!" Crocodile cockily said.

Not anticipating that Luffy could still punch him.

"You're using your own blood?" Crocodile noticed too late as Luffy attacked over and over again.

"Then I'll just have to get serious with you!" Crocodile changed his golden hook at that exact moment. "A deadly poison, will be enough to defeat you!"

Not caring Luffy charged, even as Robin uttered a last warning to him.

With one last attack Luffy punched Crocodile above ground, sending him blasting through the kingdom of Alabasta.

Luffy collapsed right on the ground, the king of Alabasta crawling towards him.

"The war has ended." The king started to tear up as he carried Luffy in his arms towards the city.

* * *

Rain pored through the Alabasta kingdom, something many people hadn't seen in many years.

It signified the end of Crocodile's evil rule, and the start of peace and happiness.

"Old man! In your arms, he's our friend!" Sanji muttered as he saw the King.

Zoro staggered to the older man and extended his arms. "I'll carry him."

Sanji glared.

"Papa! Your alive!" Vivi cried as she ran foreword.

"The war is over!" The king said. The rebels had calmed down and the army had stopped fighting once they herd Vivi's speak. And seeing the King, everyone really believed the war ended. They all cheered.

But the Straw hat pirates all collapsed on the floor.

Finally, the war was over, and they could rest.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it seems a bit rushed, I wanted the Alabasta Arc over with! And! I suck at fighting scenes! Sorry! Please Review! I'll see you guys soon!


	9. Feelings, Friendship and Adventure

A/N: Hi! *laughs nervously* Okay, so people may hate me for this but... um, just read this chapter. *sweat drops*

Note: _Italics are either flashbacks or thoughts!_** Bold is used to emphasize!**

**IMPORTANT: **If you haven't gotten up to the Alabasta arc, there are spoilers ahead, read at your own risk!

Disclaimer: Dear One Piece, Why can't I own you? Wait... Can it be cuz' I'm possibly psychotic? No? Well at least let me have Chopper! WAH!

* * *

Chapter 8: Feelings, Friendship and Adventure

The drapes moved with a single hot breeze and Luffy's hair ruffled in the air. She didn't stir from her slumber, nor did the rest of the Straw Hat crew.

A doctor made its way to each bed and treated his patients. The young royal physician bandaged the pirates wounds and in Zoro's case stitched up the large wounds on the man's chest.

He didn't yet reach the young heroin in this story as he was currently busy setting Sanji's broken ribs in place. Once finished, the young man moved swiftly to Luffy's bed, next to the open window. Noticing that the boy already seemed to be bandaged around his chest.

That was strange...

So the young foolish man leaned in to remove the bandages on the teen's chest. The doctor didn't even have time to scream when a sudden blow to the face left him unconscious.

"Ah! Damn it!" The intruder harshly whispered to himself. "What the hell am I suppose to do with his body?"

"Lu...ffy..." A single name was heard in the room as the intruder's ears perked to such sound

The older man stood silently next to Luffy's bed. The unconscious doctor at his feet and in the next bed the green haired swordsman reached slightly for Luffy's hand.

Maybe the swordsman sensed danger, even in his sleep. But, he meant no harm.

His calloused hand petted Luffy's forehead before debating whether to cut off the swordsman's hand.

The man closed in and placed a light kiss to Luffy's forehead.

"Fire Fist Ace... What may I owe the pleasure of meeting you here?" A cool voice broke through the snoring and light murmurs of the unconscious pirates, and doctor.

"I would like to ask the same question to you... Nico Robin." Ace turned towards the open window to see the raven haired beauty sitting coolly on the edge.

"Ahhh, but I asked first. Wouldn't it be polite for you to answer me?" The older woman answered all the while her piercing blue eyes never straying from Luffy's face.

"Hn. I don't have time for this. I'm not even suppose to be here anymore." The shirtless man spoke his fingers still playing with Luffy's soft hair.

"Let me guess... You heard about the end of the rebellion and all the possible casualties... and rushed over... but, I'm still unsure of your connection to Captain-san..." She rested her cheek on her hand and crossed her legs casually.

"Captain? Are you a member? Last time I checked you weren't. So What's your connection to Luff?" Ace murmured straining his voice to maintain a whisper as to not wake up anybody.

"Nickname, huh?" Robin stepped into the room and looked straight into Ace's charcoal eyes. "Lovers?" A smile danced on her lips.

Ace blushed and coughed lightly. "None of your business...Oi! What are you doing?" Ace suddenly rushed forward to grab the woman's hand that was extended to reach towards Luffy's bandages.

"Someone needs to look at _**her**_ wounds, on account as you knocked out the doctor, and the small reindeer over there is unconscious and hurt." Robin spoke without stopping her movements. She removed the red vest swiftly and started to tear the bandages apart. Ace abruptly turned around a deep crimson staining his face.

"How do you know?" Ace managed to say after calming himself down enough and keeping his gaze fixed on the floor.

"I saved her from dying at Crocodiles hands. She saved me...It might be fun to stick around and see what she can do..." She was cut off by Ace's abrupt turning around followed by a squeak.

Robin laughed silently, Ace and Luffy were amusing.

"... Can you take care of her?" Ace spoke keeping his hands on his eyes.

"I'm no babysitter." Robin smirked.

"Just for the meantime, Know that the Whitebeard Pirates will help you if you run into trouble..." Ace tried to make a deal.

"I doubt it. No one risks their lives for others. No one. Dont worry, Ace-san. I'll take care of your little girlfriend here just as long as she interests me." Robins mind was reeling with plans on how to use the pirates to her own convenience.

Ace smiled. At least he could semi-trust someone to keep the guys away from Luffy, and wait...

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Ace yelled out "oh crap..." He jumped out the window hurriedly once the orange haired girl in the crew started to rub her eyes.

Robin finished bandaging and changing Luffy and swiftly disappeared from everyone's eyesight.

* * *

Nami woke up to the sight of an unconscious man with a nosebleed on the floor.

Taking a deep breath and yelling out "PERVERT!" Most of the crew groggily woke up.

Doors suddenly opened and Vivi was greeted to the sight of the royal physician being practically beaten to death by a very pissed of Nami.

Soldiers came in and took the doctor away suddenly before the pirate girl could do any more damage to the poor fellow.

"I see you're all better!" Vivi spoke her smile radiating from her face as she swept the room with her eyes.

Everyone was up except for one person still lightly snoring next to the window.

Vivi's face fell.

"Nah! Don't worry about him Vivi! He does that all the time! He just needs some rest and that's it!" Nami said as she got up testing her feet which had been previously stabbed through. "Why don't you show me around, Vivi! I can tell you have a lot of riches in this place!" Nami's eyes turned to Beli signs as she ignored the looks she got from her fellow crew mates.

"Can I see your library Vivi?" Chopper spoke up with glee. He reached for his abandoned pink hat, placing it on his head he ran towards the princess.

"Why not? You guys, are this country's saviors, the least I can do is show you around my home." Vivi smiled her eyes still lingering on the last bed next to the window and the green haired swordsman who stared at its occupant.

"Then, may I ask permission to see the kitchen? When Luffy wakes up he wants to eat a feast! Gotta make sure you guys have enough food to feed our captain!" Sanji spoke searching his pockets for his cigarette box. All the while imagining this impossible scene, involving Luffy dressed as a girl showering him in kisses for making such yummy food.

Everyone started to file out of the room messily, pretending not to feel the slight pain in their wounds. Vivi's blue hair came into sight as she poked her head back into the room.

"Are you staying?" She spoke wondering what was wrong with the green haired man who wasn't moving from his position on the bed.

"I want to meditate, I'll go later." Zoro grunted out, Vivi pleased with this answer left him to follow the rest of the crew.

Green eyes set on the round face of a childish Luffy. The breeze came in once again moving the girls bangs slightly.

Zoro contemplated closing the window and voted against it, it was too damn hot in the room.

"When are you going to wake up?... Idiot." Zoro barely whispered out.

* * *

_"I promise! I won't die! Not here, not until you become Pirate king!" Zoro shouted raising his sword up in the air. His wounds were fatal but he kept on talking._

_"Because the Greatest Pirate needs the greatest swordsman!" Zoro laid on the floor of a small boat, his injuries inflicted by Mihawk seeping with blood. His angry tears pooled around his eyes. _

_Luffy could only smile childishly._

_"You better not die! Cuz' I need Zoro!" Luffy shouted back her fears erased from her voice._

_

* * *

_

"Do you know how much I was worried about you, idiot?" Zoro spoke his voice hoarse. "But you never pay attention to anyone else."

Taking a shaky breath he braced himself for the pain that would follow his sudden movement. Sitting at the edge of his bed he could reach the next bed easily; as he placed his calloused hand on Luffy's forehead.

"Are you faking it? You usually wake up first than me..." His green eyes peered at the open window.

"I need to train... make sure I'm stronger. So that, I can be with you next time. So you don't get hurt." He turned his head looking for his swords. Wait. They broke, when he was fighting that freak. He would need to buy better swords now...Good thing Wado was still okay.

If he lost Wado it would be like losing her all over again...

* * *

_"Sensei! Please... Please give me her sword!" A small green haired kid spoke. His fist clenched at his sides as tears flowed freely from his eyes._

_The older man turned around. His face was solemn, and he was grasping the sword in his hands._

_"I think, my daughter would have wanted you to have her sword. Even if she is dead, she'll live through you. Take care of Wado, Zoro." The man handed the sword to the child, all the while staring at a small picture frame of a young girl with blue hair._

_"Kuina..." The older man whispered as he got up from his sitting position to leave the dojo._

_

* * *

_

Zoro looked back at the sleeping form of Luffy.

"I swear, I won't let you die." He clenched the sheets "I won't lose you, like I lost her."

"I'm going to protect you." Zoro's eyes widened as he raised a hand to his face.

"Because, I... like you?" Zoro shot up from his sitting position. He was alone in the room, an unconscious Luffy, and he was declaring his love?

No, No, NOOOOO!

I wasn't possible! A guy like Zoro, didn't fall in love! And not with a stupid little girl, who thinks she's a guy! No! It was a slip of the tongue! Yeah, that's it! He definitely cared for the kid... but to love? Like?

Zoro stopped face palming himself and took a risk by looking at Luffy, after his '_discovery'._

WAIT!

_Was Luffy Fucking sparkling?_

Zoro proceeded to storm out of the room his face red as a tomato. Not caring that his wounds would probably open up again. He was going to avoid Luffy, until he got his feelings straight. And until his eyes stopped seeing sparkles all over the kid when he looked at her.

* * *

"Zoro! I told you not to train that hard!" Chopper squealed as he ran to the swordsman who was currently lifting weights made out of huge boulders.

Zoro was repeating like a mantra "Not love. Just cute." Over and over again, that Chopper was scared to approach the gloomy man.

That all changed when a loud yell was heard throughout the palace.

"WAHHHHHHHH!" Echoed through the halls.

* * *

Storming into the room where Luffy was in, the Straw Hat pirates all practically threw themselves towards the door.

"Where the heck am I?" Luffy yelled as she looked around with big eyes.

"You've been asleep for three days!" Nami screeched as she made it out of the heap of pirates. "Chopper thought you were in a coma!" She said pointing at the reindeer.

Said reindeer ran towards Luffy to inspect her. The fluffy animal was shooed away when Luffy suddenly yelled she was starving.

Vivi came in with the royal head chef. The bulky woman carted in a bunch of fruit to appease Luffy for a while until the food was ready.

Luffy looked at the cart and inhaled the fruit. Everyone stood with big eyes.

"What the hell was that a magic trick?" Ussop chuckled out

Zoro stood in the back of the rest. He shook his head. Was Luffy really the girl he could love? She was freaky when she ate...

"Oi! Were gunna need a feast! Luffy's gunna want to eat a lot more than fruit!" Sanji spoke up. He headed towards the royal chef, to name some of Luffy's favorite foods.

Luffy stood there smiling lopsidedly. "I need food for three days! You promised me a feast Vivi!"

Vivi laughed "Of course! You're my friend! We'll have a great feast!"

From all the smiles, Nami had to come out of nowhere and punch Luffy in the head.

"You idiot! I almost forgot! You made us worry so much about you!" The woman said as she smiled, placing a Straw Hat on the bump she created on Luffy's head.

Everyone broke out in laughter. Zoro grunted. And Luffy complained about Nami's freaky gorilla strength.

* * *

"You can tell... They're pirates..." The guard whispered to another.

"Well, they saved our country we should respect them... right?" The other guard whispered back.

They were witnessing a massive feast, mixed in with a food fight. Except, this food fight didn't involve throwing food around. It was an eat as fast as you can or Luffy will eat your food, food fight!

"LUFFY STOP TAKING MY FOOD!" Ussop shouted. The poor guy could barely eat a morsel before it was snatched.

"Just let him be! There's more food where that came from Straw Hat!" The King of Alabasta laughed out

"AHH! Chopper is choking on a noodle!" Nami yelped trying to give water to the reindeer.

"Luffy!" Zoro yelled out when his bottle of rum was taken from him. SHIT! No one messed with Zoro's rum. No one! Even if Luffy was still all sparkly!

"Nope! Can't drink that! Here juice!" Sanji yelled out through the ruckus as he made a mad grab for the bottle just as Zoro grabbed it.

A battle ensued when Sanji and Zoro's hand met Luffy's smaller one simultaneously. And the two men burst into flames.

"What was that Marimo?"

"Shitty cook! Give me my rum!"

"Pirates are crazy." The guards sighed as they chose to just join in with the laughter rather than oppose it.

* * *

"I don't understand whyyyyyyyyyy?" Luffy whined as she grasped onto the door frame.

"Because...well because you idiot!" Zoro flushed as he tried to forcefully pry Luffy off the door. Her rubber powers were making this more difficult.

"But, Zorooooooo! I wanna gooooooo!" She attempted to use Puppy dog eyes, on him.

"Zoro, why don't you just let him go? Were all guys!" Ussop commented as he started to take his shirt off.

A hard kick to the face and Ussop almost had his now healed nose, broken again.

"What the hell was that for, Sanji!" Ussop screamed holding his nose.

"Don't defile him! You pervert!" Sanji protected Luffy's chastity.

"That doesn't make any sense! were all guys! How are we defialars!" Ussop yelped as his nose dripped blood on the pearly floor.

"Don't take forever now." The King spoke in a booming voice. He was stark naked except for the white towel clinging to his hips. "The hot spring is the best in the kingdom!"

Luffy clung harder onto the wall when Zoro suddenly covered her eyes.

"Perverted king!" Sanji muttered and he got near the two at the door.

"Luffy... um, your still... you can't go in with the guys!... Wait no... um... your HURT!" Sanji said as he suddenly found an excuse.

Luffy pouted. Ah damn! She wanted to go in the hot springs too! GRRR! The fact that she was disguised as a boy, totally went over her head.

Zoro took that opportunity to carry a kicking Luffy to the room.

"Just shower in there!" He said as he threw the girl in the room and locked the door. He then proceeded to barricade the door. Just in case.

With a tint of red on his cheeks, and a tingly feeling where he had held Luffy , he proceeded to go back to the** MEN'S** Hot Spring.

"She should really take care of herself more, Dammit." Zoro mumbled under his breath.

And Luffy was stuck in a boring shower that day, as everyone else got to take a comfy bath. No fair!

* * *

It was night time as the pirate crew finally settled down in their big room.

"Were leaving, tonight." Luffy suddenly stated as she blew on her damp bangs.

"Dry your hair or you'll get sick!" Zoro grumbled as he threw a towel her way.

"Zoro's just like a mama!" Ussop chuckled out, just to get a death glare from said man. Sanji laughed too but their fight was stopped prematurely as Nami hit them on their head.

"The log pose has already set." Nami spoke up seriously. "But... What about Vivi?" She said in a whisper, all of a sudden the conversation took a solemn note.

"I told her, she could come!" Luffy proudly stated as she flung her straw hat on her somewhat better dried heir.

"But... Vivi is a princess!" Chopper commented hugging a pillow. He was getting rather sleepy.

Right as he said that Vivi entered, wanting to wish them goodnight.

"You're leaving?" She said her eyes scanning all of her friends faces.

"You can come Vivi! Have more adventures with us! Be my nakama! See me be Pirate King!" Luffy chirped up. "Meet us tomorrow morning, if you decided to go with us, Vivi. We'll be in our ship and try to meet you in the port." Nami spoke up offering a solution.

Vivi nodded her head. Everyone was silent as a guard came rushing in with a Den Den Mushi.

"It's from Bon Clay." The guard said, placing the snail on the table.

"Bon Clay?"

"Whose Bon Clay?"

The Straw hat crew looked puzzled as Luffy took the receiver from the Den Den Mushi.

"UH? Who is this?" Luffy spoke and the snail expressed itself clearly as the caller would.

"HEHE! ITS YOU FRIEND! OKAMA!" the man spoke.

"It's that freak!" Sanji cursed out and attempted to turn off the call.

"Mr.2?" The crew muttered

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! MY NAME IS BON CLAY! WE'RE FRIENDS RIGHT?" The Den Den Mushi screeched in the okama's voice.

"And I sorta... took your ship!" Everything went quiet.

"OH HELL NO!" Ussop suddenly shot up. "Where's Kaya's ship!"

"I saved it from the marines. Don't you guys know? Straw-chan and Sword-chan have huge bounties on their heads for taking down Zero-chan!"

The pirates were dumbfounded.

"Did he just call me Sword-chan?" Zoro seethed.

"We'll pick up our ship, thank you very much, sir. And you dare do anything to it. **I will kill you!**" Nami yelled and hung up.

"Lets go!" Nami screeched.

"Freaky gorilla strength..." Luffy whistled out just to receive a blow to the face.

* * *

As day came and Vivi prepared to give her speech to the country, the Pirates found their ship. A certain okama prancing around in it.

"Get out! Your an enemy!" Nami accused the okama.

"But, I saved your ship from the marines! Were friends! Right Luffy-chan?" the man said as he gave Luffy a hug.

Luffy laughed. "Youre not so bad Bon-chan!" She danced with the okama as the rest of the crew just stared.

"I don't think, Vivi is coming." Ussop said as he looked to the spot she was suppose to meet them.

"She'll definitely come!" Luffy shouted in the midst of her ballet routine with the Okama.

"WAH! FRIENDSHIP!" Bon Clay shouted as tears of joy gathered in his eyes.

Just as he said this marines surrounded them.

"We need to leave, Luffy! If we don't the ship will get destroyed!" Nami ran towards the lounge, ready to start navigating the ship.

"No! She will come!" Luffy stubbornly spoke up.

Bon Clay observed the whole scene. It was so moving! Luffy believed Vivi would show. The crew wanted to live. But, they would listen to their captain! AH Friendship!

Then the Okama turned around to see the blond cook and green haired swordsman staring right at him. They seemed to be pissed off at something... Wonder what it was.

Zoro shot glares at the man, _Don't hug what's mine._

Sanji shot glares at the man, _You ugly okama!_

"GUYS!" A sudden shout came from the port.

Luffy whipped around to see Vivi on Karoo. She smiled.

"Vivi hurry up! Get on!" She shouted stretching her hand ready to take her from far away.

"I'M NOT GOING! I'M SORRY! BUT, I'M A PRINCESS! AND I LOVE THIS COUNTRY! YOU GUYS HAVE ADVENTURES! ONE DAY YOU CAN COME BACK TO ALABASTA, LUFFY, WHEN YOU'RE PIRATE KING!" She shouted as tears ran down her face.

The crew smiled. They raised their arms and on their wrist they all had drawn on a single X.

It was proof of their friendship, and their promise to return one day.

But, for now their adventures would continue.

Bon Clay saw this moving scene and sacrificed himself and his crew to save the Straw Hat Pirates from the marines. Luffy, was destined for greater things. The Straw Hat Pirates, needed to make it to the New World!

* * *

"Thank you Bon-Chan!" Luffy yelled as the Going Merry departed.

Everyone looked back to the kingdom of Alabasta, wiping tears away as they remembered Vivi would never be traveling with them again.

"We miss her!" The crew members yelled, except for Zoro.

Seeing Luffy cry, Zoro grumbled "If you act like that, I should have dragged her on the ship then..."

"You monster!" Nami cried

"Marimo!" Sanji shouted

"Meanie!" Chopper whimppered

"Three Swords!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Three swords isn't an insult, Luffy..." Zoro grumbled as he masagged his temple with two fingers.

"Everyone is so lively." A woman's voice broke through the commotion, causing the pirates to all turn to face the intruder.

"You! Miss All Sunday!" Nami shouted taking her weapon from its position, safely tuck beneeth her skirt.

Zoro was already infront of Luffy in a matter of seconds, unsheathing his sword.

Sanji stared at the beutiful woman, his feelings confilicted as he questioned what to do.

Ussop had already dropped to the floor and miracously found a microphone to blurt out "Get off this ship!"

Chopper looked on with big eyes as an arm suddely appeared petting his fur coat.

"ARMS? WHAT IS SHE?" Everyone yelped as Robin used her devil fruit abilities.

"Let me join you're crew, Strawhat-san" She smiled. A glint in her eyes was overlooked by the younger teens.

"Nuuuuu..." Luffy thought for a second.

* * *

_"You didn't tell Crocodile the truth. Everything on that stone, is about the weapon. Nothing about this country's history." The King of Alabasta spoke as he straddled Luffy's head on his lap trying to get the kid to get up.  
_

_"I couldn't let that madman get the weapon... All I ever wanted was to know what the ture history is! If I had to use Crocodile, i did. But, I never wanted to cause anymore... destruction to the world!" Robin spoke her hot tears running down her face._

_"But, it's too late! I'm useless... I should just die here! Go on! Save Strawhat-san! Just leave me behind..." Robin muttered as she clenched her wound caused by Crocodile. It wasnt even deep, she would probably live, but her hope was gone and she wanted her suffering to end right there and then._

_As the rocks and monuments started to crumble, Luffy found the last of her power and stood up. She took the King and Robin, not caring that Robin had lready wanted to be left there._

_"Didn't you hear a single word I said?" Robin spoke flinging her arms weakly against an injured Luffy._

_"I don't give a damn! You're going to live! Because you saved me! I'm repaying you now!" Luffy shouted as she flung everyone to safety, but when the King woke up Nico Robin was nowhere in sight._

_

* * *

_"She's not bad..." Luffy commented as Robin used her powers to tickle the girl.

"What are you talking about Luffy! She tried to kill us!" Nami and the rest yelled.

They were answered by Luffy's giggles and a cool smile from Robin.

"I don't trust her..." Zoro grunted as everyone slowly was convinced Robin was now good by Luffy's actions.

Luffy trusted people too easily, and Nico Robin wasn't a very trustworthy person.

"Nami, Let's go!" Luffy shouted as she ran foreward to the navigator. Begging their new adventure to begin.

Zoro could only look at her and back to Robin. The lady, knew something. He was determined to find out what.

* * *

A/N: *hides in a corner* Haaaaa... Um, Do you hate me? I brought Ace back for a little bit! But... If everyone knows Luffy's a girl the whole story will end! I have the time she will reveal her secret all planned out! And those who wanted some ZoLu I hope, i delivered. I don't think Zoro or Luffy would ever notice their feelings for each other but, Zoro seems like he would be the first to do so. I mean Luffy is too... Luffy?

Anyways, This is the longest chapter ever! 10 pages long! WHOOP! I'm really grateful to everyone who reads this story, and it makes my life bearable when i read the reviews. I think high school is such a torture, my brain might explode one day. Haaahaa!

I wanted the Alabsta arc done with! And i have! The next arc? Who knows. I don't know what to do yet... Should I go to the Skypie Arc? Or just shortly recall little moments between the crew. I definitely don't want to jump straight to Marineford... well, because many of you haven't gotten up to that point. Plus I want to build up their relationship! Please review! I'll figure out what to do soon...


	10. Don't Stop Dreaming!

A/N: HOLA! *Chuckles* Hope everyone had a nice break, um... sorry for not updating I've been kinda busy... and yeaaaa. School is very... URGH! Anywhooo hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's kinda long! 11 pages! WHOOP! Can I get a hug? *smiles innocently*

Note: _Italics are either flashbacks or thoughts!_** Bold is used to emphasize!**

**IMPORTANT: **If You haven't gotten to the Skypiea Arc, there are spoilers ahead! Read at Your own RISK!

Disclaimer: Oh! If I owned One Piece would I really be stressing about school? PUHLEASE! I would be an an amazing artist with millions of fans! So no... I do not own One Piece...

* * *

Chapter 9: Don't Stop Dreaming!

The Going Merry eased into the dock as Luffy suddenly jumped off the ship to the new island.

"I'm going to investigate!" Luffy sniggered as she kicked a small pebble.

"How can you trust this woman so easily?" Zoro grunted out as he proceeded to join his captain on the land. "Would there really be an island in the sky?" Zoro questioned as he turned to glare at Robin.

"That's why we're going to investigate! DUH! Zoro, is so silly sometimes!" Luffy exclaimed like she had the perfect explanation.

Robin smiled, she was still on the ship but her eyes seemed to hold a sense of adventure.

"OH NO YOU DON"T!" Nami screeched as she managed to get off the ship. She proceeded to drag Luffy by the collar of her vest.

"I'm going with you two! If I let Zoro go with you, both of you will end up lost and heavens knows what kind of trouble would ensue!" Nami chastised.

"I wasn't going to do anything to Luffy..." Zoro unhappily said.

Nami looked confused. "I'm not worried about _**you**_ doing something to him! I'm worried that you guys will start unnecessary fights! That's not what we need right now! We need to be cautious! You two and Robin are the ones with bounties on your heads! Last time I checked Luffy's was 30 million! We don't need you guys causing a scene!" That was the end of the speech as Nami proceeded to drag the two to Mock Town.

"I guess that means we're suppose to stay and fix the ship while they go huh?" Usopp chuckled out nervously seeing a pissed of Sanji glare daggers at the disappearing from of the trio.

"Um... Those monkey guys sure messed Merry up!" Chopper tried to break the tension with his small comment.

Sanji gritted his teeth. His cigarette dissolving in his mouth.

_Did that marimo know?_

No one seemed to notice Robin was nowhere in sight.

* * *

"Captain!" The Pirate howled, he was carrying two wanted poster in his hand. The man seemed a bit drunk but continued trudging on until he was face to face with tanned man with a crazy smile etched on his face.

"These two pirates have been spotted in town! At first I just thought they were regular nobody pirates. But then I heard this pretty lady scream at them." The man hiccuped out.

"Hn?" Grabbing the wanted papers roughly out of the drunkards hand he speculated who the boys were. "They're Straw hat Pirates? 30 million? Heh." The man then had a mad look in his eyes as he started to laugh wildly. "Let's see if they're worthy of joining us!"

"Yes, Bellamy!" His laughter rang out like a hyena as the rest of the prates around him shouted in agreement.

* * *

Luffy sat on the counter of a bar banging lightly on the table waiting for her food. A smile was spread upon her face as Zoro and Nami took their seats next to her. To her right was a bulky fat man eating contently, his black beard smothered in pieces of pie.

As soon as Luffy received her order she dug in. But, once she tasted the cherry pie, she screamed out to the bartender.

"This pie is disgusting!" Was the yell that was heard as Bellamy entered the bar. Luffy stuck her tongue out in repulsion.

Simultaneously the man next to her screamed in delight to the bartender "This pie is delicious!"

Luffy and the older man proceeded to glare at each other.

Luffy's cheeks were puffed out in defiance as she tried to glare manly.

Her opponent was glaring halfheartedly and then proceeded to chuckle. He ordered 50 pies and left. Luffy didn't know why but she didn't feel good about that man. She snarled.

Nami warned Luffy about not fighting and told Zoro to put his swords away.

"Hey Mister!" Nami spoke to the bartender nicely "Have you heard about Skypiea? We wanna' know how to get there!"

The whole bar broke out in laughter as Bellamy made his appearance next to Luffy. He ordered two drinks and scrutinized Luffy's face.

"That Pie must have been disgusting, kid!" Bellamy laughed out and slid the mug of beer in front of Luffy.

Luffy sat quietly and finally smiled out as she thanked the man.

Nami was blushing furiously at the bar's previous laughter that she didn't notice when the atmosphere suddenly changed. The bar was serious, quiet and there was a severe tension in the air as Luffy uttered the words 'thanks.'

No one had enough time to react as Bellamy raised his hand and slammed Luffy's face into the counter harshly.

Luffy gritted her teeth as she raised her face up. Glass shatters were imbedded into her skin and her forehead was bleeding, but she paid no mind to this at all.

Zoro glared, ready to cut the bastard up into ten trillion little pieces and was already formulating what move he would use when Luffy spoke up.

"Zoro, don't fight. Whatever you do... **Don't fight!**"

Nami gasped in shock as almost every pirate in the bar got up and started to merciless beat up her captain and Zoro.

"What are you two doing? Fight! I give you permission!" She screeched as Luffy was pushed onto the floor and punched in the face continuously.

Zoro was holding his rage in as he saw the men beat up Luffy. The only thing keeping him back was Luffy's orders. He wasn't doing that well either as various men tried to take his swords away to use it against him. His stomach was being brutally hit over and over.

The pirates finally just opted to throw the trio of Straw hat pirates out of the bar. Bellamy laughing crazily in the background.

"Idiots like you disgust me. Dreams about islands in the sky? HA! Please! And don't tell me you're going to be Pirate King as well? A weakling like you, won't survive the New Age of piracy! And who is gunna' be the head of this new age guys?" Bellamy shouted as he walked back into the bar.

"You! And Don Flamingo!" The crown shouted, retreating with the man into the bar.

* * *

Nami's hot angry tears pooled around her eyes as she cradled Luffy's head in her lap. Zoro was starting to pick himself up swiping his calloused hand over his face to stop the blood.

"Why didn't you fight you idiot?" Nami spoke hushed in an angry whisper. Luffy groggily opened her eyes to see Nami's face.

A deep chuckle came from near their position on the dirt floor.

"They won that battle, little girl!" The same man from before spoke as he shoved cherry pies in his mouth.

"Those pirates inside are the true idiots! What kind of world would we live in without dreams? The New World will come, but it won't be what those idiot pirates believe its gunna' be! No it ain't!" The man laughed, a maniac glint in his eyes as he got up and started to walk away.

"I'll see you in the New Age kid! If you survive!" Was the last words uttered by the weird man with a scruffy black beard as Luffy finally picked herself off the ground.

"Who was that?" Nami questioned as he reached to take a shard of glass out of Luffy's cheek.

The feeling of dread ran through Luffy, making her blood run cold when she heard the man speak. There was something about that man, that made her hate him. She hadn't a clue why...

* * *

"What the fuck happened!" Sanji yelled at Zoro as Luffy was carted onto the ship her face still bleeding a bit and beginning to swell.

"We need a doctor!" Chopper yelled out panicking as he ran around the deck.

"That's you!" Usopp shouted, breaking the small animal from his daze.

"What the fuck were you doing marimo? Letting her get injured!" Sanji seethed, noticing too late he let the secret slip.

"Her? In case you haven't noticed! Your precious Nami is safe! The one injured is Luffy! So stop accusing me of thing if you don't know shit, you dumb ass cook!" Zoro counter argued, just as angrily.

"It's all because we believed her! That Luffy got hurt!" Nami screamed out as she tried locating Robin.

"I'm here Navigator-san..." Robin's cool collected voice came from the dock as she got on the ship.

"There was no such thing as an island in the sky!" Nami got close to the older woman's face. "Are you proud of yourself? Luffy got hurt because of you!"

Robin's clear blue eyes traveled to the form of the small girl in the red vest. Chopper was treating Luffy's face carefully putting bandages here and there where the girl was bleeding. When the small reindeer attempted to look at Luffy's stomach; Luffy pushed him away and said Zoro needed to be seen. She was rubber after all, it was hard to break her ribs with just normal punches.

"It exist. I investigated." Robin calmly spoke taking the attention away from the persistent reindeer complaining and crying that he was a disgrace as a doctor if he had yet once treated his captain's wounds.

The rest of the crew stopped hovering around the captain to stare at the dark haired woman. They didn't believe her so willingly.

"What did you find Robin?" Luffy spoke as she cocked her head to the side cutely.

"On the other side of this island, there's a man named Montblanc Cricket, he should know about the sky island." The words came coolly out of Robin's mouth.

The Pirates tensed, not believing a word she spoke.

"Then what are we waiting for! I wanna' see this cool island!" Luffy exclaimed as she fist punched the sky, unaffected by her superficial wounds.

"Luffy..." Nami tried to speak but was cut off by Luffy.

"I don't know why you guys don't like Robin! She's nice! I've gotten hurt worse before! It's not a big deal! BLAHHH!" She finished her sentence with a silly face that made the crew laugh.

Robin smiled to herself.

* * *

A lone seagull made its way to Mock Town, in its bag was the new and updated bounty posters for pirates.

Bellamy was busy drinking with his crew when a man came running to him.

"Bellamy! You're gunna' die! Those kids, they have a higher bounty than you!" Bellamy spit out his rum at the man's remark and snatched the wanted paper from his hand.

"That kid... is worth 100 million?" A mad look in his face came to view and he laughed wildly. "PLEASE! He's barely worth 30 million! This is probably a mistake! A weakling like him? They probably meant a measly a hundred! No one has ever set foot on this island with a higher bounty than me!" He laughed out loud to himself, the pirates around him followed suit.

"Bellamy has a bounty of 55 million there's no way that puny little kid could have higher!" The pirates cheered.

"They're probably not even real pirates! HA! Hey Bellamy, have you heard about the gold out in the other side of the island! Let's go get us some! Prove that old man over there who the real pirates are!" A pirate spoke up and Bellamy laughed in agreement, his tongue sticking out like a mad man.

* * *

The salty wind played with the crew's hair as they got off the Going Merry. Luffy immediately ran into the little house on the side of the cliff, opening the door without permission.

"IS ANYONE HOME?" She screamed but got no answer and chose to snoop around instead.

Usopp complained that Luffy shouldn't be barging in to people's homes without knocking. And just in case someone scary did pop up he knocked the door and proceeded to snoop around with Luffy. Well, at least he knocked!  
Nami picked up a small children's book from the floor and looked over it carefully.

"Ah! I used to read this when I was small... It was pretty popular in the North Blue!" Sanji commented as he saw Nami raise the story book up.

"It says he was a pathetic liar, this Norland guy, and he never became a true hero..." She stared at Usopp "What an idiot" She deadpanned as Ussop stuttered out if she was trying to compare him with the guy in the book.

Meanwhile no one seemed to notice Luffy was at the tip of the cliff, crouched down staring at the ocean.

The Sudden splash that came with Luffy's yelp made every pirate realize they weren't alone.

Sanji turned around abruptly blocking an aimed punch from Nami's face. A series of punches and kicks were exchanged before the strong blond middle aged man threw Sanji to the floor. Zoro ran to try and get to Luffy before she drowned but was suddenly unable to breath as a perfectly aimed punch hit his stomach.

Both of the strongest men of the crew panted on the ground as they crawled to get up.

"That BASTARD!" They both screamed, not wanting to start a fight in between them right at that moment they charged to attack the weird man that came out of the sea.

But before they could reach him he fainted and landed on the ground with a _thud!_

Zoro looked madly around as he realized Luffy was still in the water! He was ready to jump in and save her when Usopp came up gasping carrying Luffy in his arms!

_Damn it! First that shitty cook saves her in Alabasta! And now Usopp! WHAT THE FUCK! LET ME SAVE HER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! IT'S MY JOB! _

Zoro seethed internally as he was commanded by Chopper to get the weird old man to the small house.

* * *

"Thank you for saving our Boss!" Two monkey looking guys spoke simultaneously with big tears in their eyes.

They had been the same ones that had attacked their ship earlier that day, when Luffy and the others attempted to dive and see why a ship fell out of the sky. But, they were calmed down now and seemed to be really concerned with the old man with a weird chestnut on his blond short hair.

Luffy smiled carelessly not paying attention to a word Chopper was saying about the sickness Cricket had. Dismissing it as weird sick stuff, she asked Cricket how to get to the sky island.

"If your that dude's descendant, then you should know how to get to Sky island right?" She chirped up, not listening to a word the man said about how he hated his ancestor for making him suffer so much humiliation.

Cricket finally gave up trying to explain to the idiot and sighed. His gruff voice came out tired as he looked straight into Luffy's eyes. "I lived my life trying to prove people Norland wasn't a liar, that's why I dive." he brought a huge bell made of pure gold which cause Nami's eyes to brighten up. "If you guys prove the island is real, I will lend you a hand to get there."

"Because you'll probably die without us!" The twin monkey brothers spoke and Usopp shuddered alongside Chopper at the word 'die.'

"All you got to do is get the bird!" Cricket laughed out deeply.

"BIRD?" The pirates all looked confused.

"Some animals have a better sense of direction! IF you find the bird your guaranteed to not get lost. So go to the South Forest and find that bird!" Cricket yelled out pointing wildly to a fat South Bird.

Luffy looked at Zoro carefully. Zoro tensed when she suddenly touched his arm with such fierceness.

"Zoro! Your worse than an animal!" Luffy looked completely serious as she said this then continued "Naaaa! It's okay if you suck at direction, I still like you!" She laughed out as the rest of the people exploded with laughter and Zoro kept his blush under control.

* * *

"Why am I stuck with _**you.**_" Zoro scoffed in distaste at Robin who just kept on walking through the thick forest.

"It's not my fault, you didn't get to be with Captain-san. Don't be jealous Swordsman-san, I'm sure Luffy is fine without you." Robin spoke her eyes looking for the bird.

"Keep your mouth shut! I still don't trust you. You may have Luffy's trust but I won't be fooled easily." Zoro grunted as he pierced a giant centipede with his sword.

"You protect our captain so well..." Robin commented, with no emotion.

"He's mine" Zoro said without thinking.

"Ohhhh? So you're a couple? Lovers? I would have never thought that!" Robin snickered to herself.

"No! I mean! GRAH! SHUT UP!" Zoro lost his cool as he stabbed any giant bug in sight.

"I always thought, Captain-san was in love with someone else..." Robin smiled as she got Zoro riled up.

"Someone else?" Zoro repeated. _Fuck! It wasn't that shitty cook was it? Because he was obviously better looking! And what the hell? He never cared about stupid looks before! GRAHH! Stupid Luffy and Stupid Sparkly feelings. _

While Zoro scorned the tight feeling in his chest, Robin smiled.

A love Triangle was so fun!

* * *

While Zoro was having a love crisis and Robin taking advantage of his anger to amuse herself, Chopper was with Luffy narrowly escaping a giant pray mantis. And no... I don't mean a giant pray mantis as a little bigger than one inch, I mean it was HUGE! Like taller than Luffy!

"What kind of forest is this?" Luffy screamed as she fought insects the size of her grandpa!

Every pirate was losing hope of finding the stupid bird and had all met up in a circle when they saw the bid pop up.

The damn bird was laughing at them!

It comically fell on the ground as Robin used her powers to keep it still. She smiled to Luffy. Who complemented her with big shiny eyes, saying how cool he was.

Zoro was still preoccupied with other thoughts.

* * *

When the pirates got back to Cricket's home they were shocked to see their ship practically destroyed and Cricket laying motionless on the ground.

"What the hell happened!" Nami yelled as she ran in the house looking for the gold. Usopp didn't even have time to comment how greedy that made Nami look as he cried over Going Merry, who was destroyed.

"Who did this to you Oji-san!" Luffy cried out as she attempted to get him up alongside Sanji and Zoro, Chopper tailing right behind them to look after the man's wounds.

"It doesn't matter..." Cricket choked out. He was preoccupied with the need to fix the Pirate's ship and get them to the island in the sky. "If, you guys are to get to the island in time we need to fix the ship and go before dawn! We don't have enough time to worry about the idiots who did this!" Cricket yelled out attempting to go get his tools.

"Oi! Luffy look at this!" Zoro commented from his position. He pointed towards a tree, with a jolly roger etched on its trunk.

"That's Bellamy's symbol!" Nami said as she clutched her hands in anger.

Luffy looked to the horizon of the small island. "Ne... If I run along the side of this beach... I can reach the city?"

Robin immediately answered. "Yes"

"Oi! I'll go with you!" Sanji piped up. He wouldn't let her keep on getting recklessly hurt like this! For crying out loud they just made it out of Alabasta!

"Luffy!" Zoro cried out as he clutched Luffy's arm. She needed some back up if all the pirates ganged up on her... right?

"Let me go." were the last words Luffy commanded as she made a mad run toward the city.

"Are ya' just gunna let him go like that?" One of the monkey guys said as cradled his brothers bleeding head.

Everyone was silent.

"Luffy is strong! He has beat anybody who has ever gone by him!" Usopp was the first to break out of his daze as he sputtered out an argument.

"If Captain-san was able to defeated Crocodile, he can take this man down as well." Robin commented with a smile

Sanji sighed out a puff of smoke as he contemplated if Luffy would make it in time.

Zoro clutched his swords until his knuckles were white. His feelings were all rumbling in his head giving him a migraine.

_Why couldn't Luffy understand, he didn't like her going to battle alone? It's always been him and her against everybody, since the beginning. Against the navy captain that tried to kill him, that weird clown pirate, that guy who thought he was a cat, even that fish shark thing..._

Zoro clutched the hilts of his swords even harder as he remembered not being able to protect his captain, or even fight alongside her in Alabasta. And in Drum while he was guarding Vivi... Slowly it seemed that Luffy wasn't going to need Zoro. And that made Zoro's migraine worsen ten folds. He seemed to forget Luffy was the one defeating the main bad guy, while Zoro the second strongest.

Nami looked at Chopper while he busily bandaged Cricket. She ran a hand through her orange hair and hoped Luffy would get back by dawn... with the gold of course.

* * *

While Luffy ran all she could think about was Cricket's face all bloodied but still determined to help them. Memories of when she was little flooded back.

_"Ace-nii!" A small Luffy yelled as she ran with her chubby legs towards a bloodied and dirty Ace._

_"You didn't need to beat them up! It doesnt matter if they called me a freak..." Luffy puffed out her cheeks and pouted. "Jii-chan will get mad if you got in a fight again!" Luffy warned as she reached to pat Ace's cheek still chubby with baby fat._

_Ace looked down on the small girl and flicked the too big straw hat on her head lightly. "When people make fun of me it's okay, I can take it. But no one can make fun of you, or anybody I care about! Cuz'... Cuz'... No one makes fun of the people I love! Even if they're weird!" Ace grunted out as he stretched Luffy's cheek out of size._

_

* * *

_

Bellamy didn't know what was coming as he flaunted in the bar with his crewmates.

"Did you see those nasty monkey guys! HA! P-A-T-H-E-T-I-C!" He took a lung of rum and laughed out "They look horrible with all that snot coming out their noses crying out 'Boss!'"

Just at that moment Luffy Opened the door to the pub harshly. Her face contorted with anger.

_No one makes fun of the people I love!_

_"_**Get. Out. Here NOW!**" Luffy bellowed as she stretched her arm to slingshot Bellamy out of the bar, slamming him on the dirt floor.

She had managed to make it on top of a tower and continued to scream at the mad hyena man.

"**Return, the gold."** Luffy spoke with daggers in her words as Bellamy laughed wildly.

"Gold? To you? HA! It's my loot kid!" Bellamy used his devil fruit abilities to turn his legs into springs and rocketed towards the tower. "You have no right to say that! Especially a weakling like **you**."

Luffy took a deep breath. "They are my friends, no one makes fun of them. And **no one takes their stuff**."

"Do you even know how to punch?" Bellamy laughed towards the spectators below, they all cheered him on. "You couldn't even defend against a few punches to your face!" Bellamy took no notice that Luffy didn't have any scars on her present.

A man in the crowd shook holding Luffy's wanted poster. "I'm not so sure... Bellamy should be laughing" He whispered to himself as the second in command of the Bellamy Pirates spoke up. "Ha! Please! Do you see that kid? He's puny, and scrawny, even looks like a girl! He'll be lucky to even survive after Bellamy is done with him."

At that very instance Bellamy destroyed part of the tower Luffy was standing on with his powers. He propelled himself all over, his speed was immense and no one could even see him. As he continued to damage everything around Luffy, she just stood there not moving a finger.

"I'll destroy you in a second, brat!" Bellamy howled as he decided to stop parading his powers and end the "fight" right there.

"You were the one who asked if I could punch right?" Luffy spoke as she raised her arm. The Spectators all knew Bellamy would win as the blond man rocketed towards Luffy. They didn't expect Luffy to deliver one of the strongest punches they had ever seen straight to Bellamy's face. Bellamy was left on the ground, all his teeth shattered and Luffy's knuckle dripping with his blood.

"Oi! Bellamy get up! Stop faking it!" The second in command screamed but one glare from Luffy sent everyone running for their lives.

* * *

"He's late!" Nami ruffled her hair in worry. "He probably didn't calculate how long it would take him to carry the gold back!" She muttered to herself.

"Ah... no I think he doesn't even know how to calculate..." Usopp deadpanned

"HEYYYY GUYSSS!" Luffy yelled out as she ran clumsily through the coast of the beach. "I DID IT!"

Nami sighed in relief, he got the gold back GREAT!

"I FOUND THIS REALLY GREAT BEETLE!" Luffy shouted only to get knocked down by Nami's punch.

"What were you doing all this time?" Nami screeched and Luffy had to throw the beetle at her shirt to get her to stop shaking her.

Setting the Gold bell on the floor in front of Cricket, Luffy smiled. "I got it back... hehe."

"Thanks kid." The older man spoke as he guided the pirates to their ship, watching them all board onto the improved Going Merry which could get to Sky Island.

"We'll Prove it exist old man!" Luffy waved as the ship started to sail away. Cricket let out a deep laugh in response, ignoring the tears of gratitude, he shouted "You'll definitely make it kid!"

And so, the Straw hat crew made their way with the help of the monkey siblings to Skypiea, their new adventure staring at them in the face.

* * *

A/N: HAAAA! So there ya have it! Chapter 10! WOAH! Thank you guys for reviewing, I love You all! In a non- creepy... type way? *backs away carefully* The next chapter will be in the Sky Island! Maybe a time skip will occur in the middle of some battle because this arc is just as complicated as the last... sigh... Se you soon~! Please review and Chopper will visit you in your dreams! *holds Chopper hostage*


	11. Shattering Dreams

A/N: Hey guys! It's been a while... *chuckles nervously knowing the readers want to somewhat murder you* But it's not my fault!... Okay maybe it is! But don't hate me! I had this terrible writer's block and I didn't know how to write the Skypiea Arc! I tried so hard! And then I just couldn't! So i skipped the whole thing... sorry. If it bothers people I may change it but, I skipped it and mentioned it now... sorta... does anyone understand my rambling? I'm sorry! Don't KILL MEEEE! *sigh* And I sorta skipped the whole Foxy thing... I mean come on! Luffy was shirtless in that arc! Yes I know It was a cop out... but damn I tried so hard. At least I didn't go bye bye for three months...

Note: _Italics are either flashbacks or thoughts!_** Bold is used to emphasize!**

**IMPORTANT: If you have not read the manga/ seen the anime until past Water 7 or Post-Enies Lobby turn back NOW! Read at your own risk!**

Disclaimer: Yada Yada Yada, I don't own One Piece just the fanfic idea ... BLEH!**  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Shattering Dreams 

The ocean swayed peacefully, never once expecting a ship to fall out of the sky with a giant _SPLASH!_

"Waaaaahh! We're lucky we didn't DIE!" Usopp howled at the top of his lungs. He was clinging on to the Going Mary's railing, eyes bulging out of his head afraid to let go.

"Na!Na! Good thing I saved Mr. Octopus over here!" Luffy smiled widely as she poked at a deflated octopus in the middle of the ship.

"Sky Island was full of strange things..." Nami whispered to herself as she carefully looked at the octopus that once had been so giant it served as a parachute.

"Well, I'm not complaining or anything!" The orange haired girl clasped her hands while her eyes turned to giant stars "We might be the richest pirates in town thanks to them!"

"We can finally buy a statue!" Luffy interjected "Of... ME! Cuz' I'm the captain!" Luffy cheered, parading around a golden coin she had stolen from the massive bag of loot Nami was tugging around.

Seeing the golden coin Nami snatched it and chastised Luffy. "First of all, were gunna fix this ship!"

"Now that I think about it... Merry has been badly damaged, all thanks to that big Enel guy." Usopp shuddered remembering the antagonist in Skypeia, Enel the "god" of thunder who terrorized the whole island.

"Mhm! Okay! The next member of my Nakama HAS to be a Shipwright!" Luffy pumped her fist in the air eyeing the dials Usopp held in a separate bag.

"Oh no you don't!" Usopp guarded the bag with his life. "It's not fair you guys have freaky powers and strength! Nami declare that no one from the Monster Trio is allowed to use Dials!" He screeched practically clinging to Nami.

"Yeah! Only the weakling get to use them!" She smiled out. Oh wait..." Heeey! I'm no weakling! I'm the smartest person here! And-"

"Oh Stop bragging, you stupid woman" Zoro interrupted as he leaned back on the ship's railing. He brought his hand up to stifle a loud yawn and allowed himself just a small peak of Luffy pouting cutely as she reached for the bag Usopp held above her reach.

Suddenly Luffy didn't seem at all interested in the bag Nami and Ussop were talking animately about, she turned her head to stare at the ocean.

"Ah! That's! AN ISLAND!" She ran clumsily to get the telescope in the Crow's Nest. "And it looks deserted! Ne! Ne! Nami let's go there it looks like fun! We can rest and everything right?"

"I guess... We could make a pit stop. I mean Were all still trying to recover from all those battles in Sky Island. Hm. Okay! Head to that island! We'll regroup there and see how we can get a shipwright, maybe Usopp can fix my weapon with some of the dials and Sanji can make us lunch, we haven't eaten in days... " She started to mumble to herself as the other pirates hurriedly started to work.

* * *

"Look it's a human!" Chopper stared up at the tall creature walking infront of him. The small reinder's eyes turned to stars as he observed the tall creature hover over the whole crew. Even in his human form he couldn't be that tall!

"Human? That's not a human!" Usopp yelled out, he took this time to look around and indeed the whole island was inhabited with strange overly tall or overly long creatures.

Luffy ran up to the bear with the curiosity of a child and suddenly glomped it!

"It's so FLUFFY!" She screamed out as she nuzzled her face in the warmth "Na! Na! This isn't human! Shishishi!"

"Oi! Luffy don't be reckless! What if it tries to kill you!" Nami yelled from her safe position hiding behind Sanji and Robin.

Without listening to a word said Luffy tried to climb an immensely tall tree. When she came down with an extremely long object everyone gathered around her.

"What the fuck is it?" Zoro grunted out.

"Is it edible?" Sanji mumbled

No one had time to react as Luffy shoved the object in her mouth to take a bite.

"AHHHHHH!" She yelped

"Was it poisonous!" Chopper screamed out ready to help his captain

"Spit it out!" Nami was about to fully throttle Luffy to get the poison out.

Suddenly a smile overcame Luffy and she stared at her crew.

"It's an apple!" Everyone immediately almost dropped to the floor from the sheer stupidity emitting from their captain.

With the weird long form of the apple still hanging from her mouth, Luffy pointed towards the horizon. "Is that a house? Maybe someone lives there!" Not waiting for anyone she ran towards the strange home.

"Doesn't he learn anything from the last time we invaded someone's house!" Nami face palmed herself only to hear Robin chuckle

"History tends to repeat itself, Navigator-san." She smiled at the orange haired girl.

Zoro took one look at the eldest woman and started to walk towards the house his captain was probably ransacking by now.

Robin let herself smile. She had been smiling quiet often here with the Straw Hat Crew and even the green haired swordsman had started to trust her. It almost felt like a family, and she loved the warmth the strange cross dressing girl had brought into her heart. She tucked a few loose strands of her raven black hair behind her ear, all the while thinking: _maybe this is my home._

_

* * *

_

When Zoro reached the house, more like the scene of the crime his eyes bulged out at what kind of trouble Luffy, Usopp and Chopper had managed to get themselves in; in such a short period of time.

There next to the house lay an extremely short man crying that he was stuck of stilts for years, and a creature that resembled a giraffe thrashing around on the ground wildly because his leg was hurt.

Great, you leave these three idiots for a second and havoc runs wild. Zoro took a deep breath and sighed.

"What did you do, this time?"

"W-we Didn't do anything!" Usopp muttered out as he and Chopper carried the old man in the house to take care of him and the creature.

"It's not their fault, young man! They saved me! Well, the monkey looking one just wanted to try my stilts but nonetheless, they saved me!" The old man cried out to Zoro who was impatiently cracking his neck.

The crew followed the old man into the house, apparently the only house in the deserted island with weird creatures.

"Oh! You must save my horse!" Everyone turned to see the giraffe getting attention from Chopper.

"THAT'S A HORSE!"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"WHAT KIND OF ISLAND ARE WE ON!"

"OH HELL NAW! NOT ANOTHER FREAKY ISLAND!"

"A HORSE? WHAT?"

"Yes... That's a horse, her name is Shelly" The old man nervously stated trying to appease the pirates. "Because I was stuck on the stilts for years, I was separated from the rest of the village. I told her to follow them, but she's such a stubborn horse! She stood by me even if it meant not being with her friends!" Tears burst out as he cried rivers and the pirates calmed down.

"Why did your village leave you behind?" Robin questioned

"Well, it's not their fault, they didn't realize I wasn't with them. And on this land, we have to move constantly. You see, this country or land is shaped like a circle... a donut perhaps? It's made up of ten separate islands, and connecting them is a path, that only comes out occasionally. Usually this path is covered in water, so we must stay on one island then move. We all travel as a pack when the water resides, but that was years ago! And I can't possibly catch up with them!"

The Straw Hat Crew stared at the elderly man, the only inhabitant of Long Island who was apart from his clan.

The Pirates were all so busy trying to form solutions and help the man and his animal they failed to realize the sudden drop in temperature.

* * *

"May I offer some sort of assistance?" A cool deep voice rattle the small home. Everyone immediately turned, eyes boring into the tall man standing outside the open door.

Robin immediately took a few steps back, her heels making the only noise in the tense atmosphere. "Ugh... haaa" The look of sheer terror spread through Robin's usually cool mask, immediately sensing this everyone took a battle stance.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Why is Robin so scared of you?"

"What the fuck did you do to her!"

"Get the hell away from here if you don't want us to break your face"

Everyone was slowly going outside to meet the man head on, either that or to take Robin who had been reduced to a terrified little child on the floor and run.

Luffy cracked her knuckles, preparing to launch at the man if he attacked. All the while moving forward, keeping her crew in back of her and the old man so she could protect everyone.

"Little children shouldn't be this hostile." The man finally spoke, his voice sounding so loud as he hovered above them all.

"I'm an acquaintance of your dear, Robin-chan. We've met a couple of times before, no?" He stared down at Robin with a lazy grin. She couldn't answer, her voice failed her at the most crucial time and she shook as if hearing his words were buckets of ice water.

"Relax kiddies, I'm just taking a walk. I realized this old man needed some help, so I came here. No one ordered me to, it was of my own accord." The tall tanned man suppressed a yawn as he pocketed his hands.

Zoro stepped forward, not liking the man's tone and certainly not liking the fact Luffy was trying to protect everyone. She shouldn't need to protect everyone, because he would protect her. And with a snarl Zoro questioned the much taller man "Ordered? Who the hell do you work for?"

The man didn't get a chance to answer as Robin finally managed to speak. "The Marines. He-he's a Supreme Admiral... of the Marines."

All through Long Island, the animals suddenly covered their ears at the sudden explosion of the Pirates all shouting "SUPREME ADMIRAL?"

Sanji attempted to step forward along with Luffy and Zoro, but he could only managed to get as far as where Usopp stood. The young tanned teen clinging to Sanji for dear life.

"Supreme Admiral as in? The Highest ranking fighter of the Marines? Not even Smoker was that level!" Sanji managed to speak as he was being consumed by fear just as Robin and Ussop were.

From behind the blond, Usopp's teeth were clicking together at the force he was shaking "Y-Y-you! There's p-plenty of other more dangerous Pirates than us! Even more w-worth than Lu-Luffy! Why can't you bother them!"

The tall man suddenly plopped to the ground and looked as he was going to pull the sleeping mask that stood on his forehead over his lazy eyes. "Ahhh, I'm tired. You kids, are so troublesome. I told you, I was here on a walk, I'm not going to arrest you. I only wanted to know if Nico Robin was in your group after Alabasta so, the navy could include her in the overall bounty you Straw Hat Pirates have." The man didn't bother to stiffly the loud yawn as he lazily pointed at the old man to catch his attention. "I decided to help you as well. So pack your bags I'll help you get to your people."

The old man's face lightened up but Luffy wouldn't take that.

"No! You can't trust him! He's mean! He's a marine! Wait..." She was getting confused over her own words and had a silly look etched on her face "We're Pirates usually you shouldn't trust us! But no! Marines are bad... But they're not bad for you... ugh." Getting all jumbled up in her own speech Luffy suddenly had a realization.

"How are ya gunna get him to his family? It'll be faster on our ship! We just have to search each small island and..." Her rambling was cut short as Robin spoke up, immediately shushing the younger girl.

"It's possible... with his power. He can do it. After all he's... Aokiji, the blue pheasant..." Robin's blue eyes strained to glare at the lazy man.

Aokiji let a lazy grin cross his face as he stood up and made his way to the edge of the island, not too far away from the old man's house. Putting a strong tanned hand on the water's edge he whispered the words "Ice Age"

The Pirates were all amazed to see the entire ocean frozen, even their ship that had once swayed to the waves was stuck in a giant piece of ice.

* * *

"Wahh! You must be a good guy then!" Luffy shouted in glee while she approached the tall admiral "You helped the old man! Now he can get to his family!"

The admiral sat down in the meadow again, not caring a bit for Luffy's complements. He raised his eyes to the small teen and shook his head. "You resemble your grandfather, Monkey D. Luffy."

Luffy's brown eyes opened wide at the mention of her grandfather. She froze up and started spluttering nonsense only for Usopp and the rest of the crew to ask who her grandfather was.

"Is it because your both open minded? Or idiots?" Aokiji spat out. "But, I shouldn't disrespect my elder by comparing him to his good for nothing grandchild." Everyone turned on the offensive as they heard the insult.

"You know... grandpa?" Luffy ignored Aokiji's sudden comment and concentrated on her grandfather. Her Grandpa, the man that raised her. The man she loved like a father. The only man that could make her scared shitless...

* * *

_Luffy's eyes were filled with tears as Ace pushed her in back of him, protecting her from the tall gruff man in front of him._

_The girl's cheek was raging red and swollen horribly, Ace knew this and glared up at the man._

_"Don't you ever fuckin' hit her!" The freckled teen roared._

_"Ace-nii... don't fight with jii-chan." Luffy hiccupped out through her tears_

_"Don't mess with me Ace! She is my grandchild, my responsibility! I'm disciplining her!" The older man spoke angrily, but his face was sad. After all, this was the first time he had ever raised his hand against Luffy. It hurt him to see her hiccupping and clinging on to Ace's arm. All he wanted was for to take back what she said._

_"I don't care if you're her grandpa, old man. She's mine! I won't let you take her away!" Ace spoke years wiser than his age._

_"Look Ace, Luffy can't be a pirate you know that. It's foolish to believe a girl will be able to live like that." Ace reluctantly agreed to the man's argument_

_"And it's time she grew up! She can't be a child forever! One day she will get married to a nice marine who can protect her, that's why I want her to come with me to the marine base!" Ace snarled at that._

_"I don't wanna be a marine's wife! I'm only thirteen!" Luffy whined and received a glare from her grandfather_

_"I leave you with Makino and the old man over in Fuusha village and you come up with crazy ideas of wanting to be a pirate! I show you how cruel a criminal life can be by leaving you with Dan Dan, and you tell me you want to be the best pirate there is! Don't give me that crap! I'm taking you back, and raising you like I should have ages ago."_

_

* * *

_

Luffy couldn't speak as her mind flooded with memories of her strong grandfather arguing she needed to act like a girl.

"Your grandfather is a great man, and I am in debt to him. So maybe all of you should die." Aokiji lifted his sleepy eyes upon Luffy's sweating face. "Except you, Monkey D. Luffy"

"Luffy... how does he know your grandfather?" Nami shuddered at the sight of her captain, almost looking like a hopeless child.

"I-I won't go back... not with jii-chan... not with Ace... not with you!" Luffy angrily seethed out.

"Have it your way. But, now that you have Nico Robin on you crew I doubt you'll live long anyways, after all she is notorious in the fact that every crew she has been on, every person who trusted her or lend a helping hand has ended up dead. I doubt your old man would like it if his precious grand... _**child**_ was murdered." He purposely paused when he said grandchild to elicit a reaction from the young teen.

But Luffy wasn't the one to react as harshly as the three people behind her did. It all happened in a blur of yellow, green and purple; and suddenly Zoro's swords were piercing the admiral, Sanji was delivering a monstrous kick to the tan man's face and Robin had crushed the man's vital points with her extra limbs.

They would have never expected the man to regenerate himself after suddenly shattering in ice.

"I guess, this is where the Straw Hat Pirates end... Luffy-chan" Aokiki smirked as everything around him started to freeze.

* * *

A/N: Ohhhhh Cliffhanger! I hope this chapter that I fought out of me will make everything a little better... hopefully. Sigh! Well, I am currently working hard on my grammar, I even asked my AP English teacher for a mini lesson and you know what she told me? "I suck at grammar too" WHAT? I don't know if it's just a thing in NY maybe it's different in other states or other parts of the world, but I haven't been taught a squat of grammar since kindergarten... so yup. Currently looking for a betta on this site, but people sorta scare me... yea seriously I'm the emo girl in the corner... no dead ass that's my nickname in school, but whatever...

Other than that I hope to see you guys soon, next chappie involves a big bad fight with the Admiral and some other... stuff.

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! 200 REVIEWS AND UP? WHAT? I LOVE YOU ALL! (In a- hey you don't know me, I don't know you type of way... not creepy at all)


	12. Heartbeats

A/N: Sorry guys, for the long wait but I've been really busy. My teacher signed up my class for Saturday prep for the AP tests so now, guess what? My only free day just taken away! *Tears* I have some free Saturday's and this week was regents week so I just pulled this chapter out! (Is it true that only New York kids have regents? AH! Now you guys know where I live shhh shhhh keep that a secret!) Personally I thought it was fun to write this chapter, can't wait to get to Enis Lobby Arc! *fangirl scream* Because I was gone so long, I added a little present in the end of this chapter, so go on and read now!

I was writing this chapter all while listening to music, and for some reason all the songs that kept on popping up had the whole heartbeat beat going, so i took that as inspiration. Hehehe.

Note: _Italics are either flashbacks or thoughts!_** Bold is used to emphasize!**

**IMPORTANT: If you have not read the manga/ seen the anime until past Water 7 or Post-Enies Lobby turn back NOW! Read at your own risk!**

Disclaimer: Hey! Guess what I noticed? Some of the Whitebeard pirates that LOOK like girls are actually men! WTH? Guess that means I'm slowly taking One Piece and giving it a gender bender twist... no? Fine! GOSH! I don't own One Piece!

* * *

Chapter 11: Heartbeats

_Thump, Thump... Thump, Thump_

For some reason all Luffy could hear clearly was the steady beat of her heart, when she should have been more preoccupied with the fact that her crew screamed around her.

"Luffy we gotta leave! He's dangerous" she faintly recognizes Nami's high-pitched voice.

But all Luffy could do was stare at Aokiji, a lazy smile spread on his thin lips. The tall man looked as if he hadn't done anything wrong, as if he wasn't the enemy.

_Thump, Thump... Thump, Thump_

"Why isn't he moving?" Usopp's voice barely registered in Luffy's mind.

"We need to get Robin to the ship if we have any chance of saving her!" The small reindeer's hooves made _click clak_ sounds against the rough ice.

"She's still alive; all you got to do is defrost her." Luffy saw rather than actually heard Aokiji say.

She licked her lips nervously and shivered at the sudden drop in temperature. "I thought you weren't here to cause trouble." The admiral shrugged.

"Then why? Why did you do that to Robin!" Luffy's voice boomed as she franticly pointed to the woman in question. Robin sat frozen in place, literally. The once cool beauty had been reduced to an ice sculpture, the rest of the crew fearing the admiral would do the same to them.

"I told you didn't I? Returning you would end this little pirate gang you have here. And in the process repay my debt I owe to your grandfather. Why don't you realize that this world you want to live in isn't meant for people like you, Straw Hat-chan"

Zoro let out a feral growl, Sanji tensed up on a similar manner.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW!" Luffy broke down and charged full force toward the admiral.

"I'm helping you, you fool." Aokiji froze Luffy's fist at the first impact it made with his chest. At the sight of this Zoro and Sanji charged attacking with everything, they had.

Their attacks were useless as the admiral simply froze the first limb that touched him.

Nami stifled a gasp as she reached for her Clima-Tact "He took down all three of our best fighters, we need to get Robin out of here." She whispered to Usopp who was ready to lift the frozen woman and run to the ship with Chopper.

"For God's sake don't save a woman like her" Aokiji stated as he lifted his hand with the intention of shattering Robin into a thousand pieces.

The monster trio still trying to save their own limbs wouldn't protect them now as Nami pulled the Clima-Tact out and blocked the punch aimed at Robin's figure.

"I won't let you hurt Robin-nee-san. The pirate world is supposed to be filled with women like her!" The navigator's temporary block was able to buy time for Usopp and Chopper to get away with Robin but angered the dangerous man she held back.

"Stand aside, woman." Aokiji flung Nami to the side easily and was prepared to freeze yet another pest as Luffy and the rest of the Monster Trio circled him.

"How dare you hurt a lady!" Sanji seethed, feeling a bit disheveled with one of his legs was frozen.

"I don't understand how men like you can agree to the fact that women can survive in a world like this. Shouldn't they stay safely at home? All they do is cause trouble for men." The tan admiral spoke his eyes never straying from Luffy's face.

"Shut the fuck up! Women can be as strong as men!"Zoro spoke through gritted teeth fully intending on slaughtering the man who spoke ill of Luffy. No, not only that; but he spoke ill of Kuina and all the other girls he met that surely could take any guy down.

"Stop!" Luffy's voice broke through the tangible tension in the air. "Take Nami and run back to the ship. I want to fight him mano a mano."

"You're not serious!" Nami lifted herself from the ground "You'll die!"

"Oi, don't do this! We can take him, all of us together!" Sanji attempted to grab Luffy's shoulder but was harshly pushed back by none other than Zoro.

"He said to go you idiot." The words passed through Zoro's chapped lips reluctantly as he started to walk away hurriedly, Nami running after him.

"Are you crazy? Why are you leaving him all alone?" She tried to hit the swordsman in the head but stopped herself when she saw the look on his face.

Leaving Luffy alone was affecting him the most. His face was set in a grim mask almost too tense for his own good. Nami feared a blood vessel would rupture if the swordsman didn't clam down.

Sanji hurriedly joined them, shaking his head in disbelief. Certainly, Zoro couldn't know about Luffy being a girl. And he certainly couldn't... love her. No way in hell would he have ever left her with a Supreme Admiral if he had. There was no way.

"Mano a mano, he said... mano a mano." Zoro managed to say through painfully gritted teeth.

_Not believing she could take on that bulk of Admiral Shit, would be like agreeing with him. Luffy is stronger than that. Stronger than any woman I know. But why do I still feel like I need to protect her?_

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile Chopper and Usopp hurriedly tried to thaw out Robin.

"My hand is freezing!" Chopper whined as his hooves made contact with frozen limbs.

"Robin is suffering much more than we are! We need to help her!" Usopp's voice came out shakily as he tried to maneuver the water from the shower to hit Robin directly.

"I'm doing everything I can!" Chopper dumped buckets of water carefully over Robin's frozen form only stopping when he heard shouts outside the ship. Even from inside the small bathroom he could hear them from way outside.

"Go check outside! I think their back I'll try to keep on defrosting her! If we add to much heat she might die, and if we don't go fast enough her heart will stop beating so go get Nami to help us!" The small reindeer shot out commands hastily and the long nosed boy quickly obeyed.

* * *

"Where the hell is Luffy?" Usopp shouted when he realized only Nami, Sanji and Zoro had come back.

"Shut up! We need to defrost!" Zoro shouted, he was in no mood to speak of how he had abandoned Luffy.

"Bu-but Robin's in the bathtub! Chopper said you guys need to put water on the frozen area and then just massage to get heat back in! Nami come help with Robin!" The long nose boy shouted from his position on the ship's deck.

Sanji and Zoro wasted no time in jumping straight into the ocean, the small part that hadn't been affected by Aokiji's blatant show of power.

After getting feeling back in their frozen limbs they quickly made their way onto deck where Usopp flooded them with questions, which Zoro had no patience to answer. Not when Luffy could possibly be suffering a painful death. Or even worse being kidnapped by the damn admiral and forcing her into a shotgun wedding! Zoro seethed at the idea.

"What the hell do you mean, captain's orders!" Usopp shouted noticing the steam coming off Zoro he warily stayed away and aimed his own anger at Sanji.

The blond could only mutter that it was man's dignity or something along those lines to distract the teen.

"Isn't it just cause' you're scared! You're so friggin cruel!" Usopp's rambling was cut short when Sanji took him by the collar and slammed him harshly on the door leading to the lounge.

"Shut the hell up! Try to fucking understand what a command is! What mano a mano means! You're such a friggin idiot! You think we wanted to leave him? You think I wouldn't have-" Sanji couldn't continue when he felt an immense dark aura surround him. Not even Usopp could flail around as he swallowed nervously and looked at Zoro's figure.

The green haired swordsman sat on the floor, his face contorted as if he was in pain. "Shut the fuck up. This isn't the time for you idiots to argue. This time is crucial, we need to be prepared...We need to be calm and prepare for the worst. This can be the end of us if something happens to Luffy. So why don't you calm yourselves down before I make you."

And no one spoke for a long time afterwords.

* * *

_Thump, Thump... Thump, Thump_

It was happening again, that feeling of not being able to hear anything but her own heart. Luffy carefully looked at Aokiji. The lump in her throat was beating like her heart and made her even more nervouse.

It was strange actually she had never been this scared stiff in a long time, not since she was a kid still living in the island with Ace.

_Thump, Thump... Thump, Thump_

Her heart had moved into her ears almost making it impossible for her to hear the wind rustle the grass. Aokiji waited for a response not even looking as if he was going to battle.

"Promise me, that that you won't touch my crew."

The tall admiral just shrugged casually, taking this as a sign Luffy attacked with all the power she had.

Shouting out her attacks one after another, using her rubbery limbs to strengthen the force of her punches. She became breathless in a matter of minutes, not even managing to touch Aokiji. Her fists were blue as if having frostbite but she paid no mind to the insane burning and stood her ground.

"You're a strange child." The admiral gave no time for Luffy to respond to his retort as he suddenly extended his arms as if to hug her.

In midst of the confusion Luffy didn't notice him whisper the words 'Ice Time' And suddenly everything had ceased to exist except the sound of her slowly beating heart.

_Thump... Thump... Thu-_

"Tsk, Tsk I got tricked by a mere little girl." Aokiji ran a hand through his afro "If I attack you're crew I would be breaking my promise, right captain?" The older man spoke to Luffy's figure frozen in a fighting stance.

The admiral raised his fist to shatter the small girl but stopped himself midway. "I don't feel as if killing you would be necessary... after all you did do the navy a favor by getting rid of Crocodile in Alabasta. And you're old man would probably be furious. Ah, this is so troublesome. You're just a weak little girl, nothing compared to me, I guess I'll be a bit lenient on you." His hand stroked Luffy's frozen cheek. "You would've made a good daughter in law, a wife to some marine or another. Too bad this world corrupted such a fine youth. You're grandpa wouldn't shut up about you when you were young...heh" With those last words Aokiji made his way towards the horizon looking for the bike he was traveling on. Yes, a small little bike not even a ship. Navy Admirals sure are strange creatures.

* * *

Hurried footsteps could be the only thing heard around the battlefield. Dress shoes and combat boots made their way carefully trying to avoid falling on the patches of ice visible everywhere.

"He's over there!" Sanji's clear voice shouted to Zoro who for some reason was faster than him. It seemed impossible, after all the damn marimo fought with swords Sanji's legs should have been stronger and taken him faster to where Luffy stood frozen in place. But that wasn't the case he had been lagging, following behind the swordsman who still held that heavy guilt atmosphere around him.

"Let's take him to the ship" Sanji seemed to be the only one willing to talk as Zoro just let out a breath of relief at seeing his captain not shattered in a million pieces.

"Oi marimo hurry u-" Sanji didn't even have enough time to yell at Zoro when he realized the swordsman had already taken Luffy's frozen figure and was running back carefully, while carrying the girl as best he could.

Sanji couldn't help but stare at Zoro's retreating back. The man acted as if he was the only one worrying about Luffy, like if he had the only right to save her. He couldn't help wondering what would it have been like if he had been the first person Luffy had recruited into the crew. His heart tightened at the though.

It wouldn't have been the same... Luffy found Zoro first for a reason. They shared a bond that Sanji felt was impenetrable by him. He felt like a third wheel even though he knew very well that Zoro probably didn't know about Luffy's gender. Probably...

And even though Sanji had become attached to the rubber girl he couldn't tell if it was the beginning of love or plain loyalty to his captain. Maybe Zoro had already gone through this dilemma and had decided... or maybe he was too dense to realize he was madly in love with the girl. That dumbass marimo, can't even express his feeling correctly.

Sanji made his way back to the ship just in time to see Zoro jumping into the sea Luffy in his arms. Robin was still in the bathtub the only choice to defrost Luffy was the sea, the salt in it would hopefully help dissolve the ice.

Sanji couldn't help but wonder who would help change Luffy into dry clothes... a nosebleed proceeded to spurt out and he was already yelling at Zoro to not do something lewd of he really would kick his brain out.

Zoro holding onto Luffy so she wouldn't sink into the sea because of her devil fruit abilities avoided the crew members glances so they wouldn't see the spreading blush on his face.

* * *

_Thump..._

_"You can't be a pirate you're just a little girl."_

_Thump..._

_"A person like you isn't suited to be a Pirate."_

_Thump..._

_"Why can't you just act more womanly?"_

_Thump..._

_A vision of red hair made the voices of everyone else disappear from Luffy's groggy mind._

_"We'll meet again when you accomplish your dream, anchor." The famous Red haired Shanks placed a beaten straw hat on the head of a crying child. "I'll definitely become a pirate!" The small seven years old, Luffy, hiccupped out through thick tears._

_"Hmm just a pirate?" Shanks voice was a deep reassurance of her dreams._

_"No. I wanna' be King of the Pirates!" Luffy squeaked out looking at her hero smile through heavy eyelids._

_"AH! Really?" The older man let out a laugh "Then work hard, I'll wait for you kiddo. Catch up to me, you're probably already stronger than most of my men!" His deep laugh comforted her._

_Thump..._

_It was possible to be a pirate right Shanks? Even amidst a world controlled by men, she could still hope to be pirate king. No. She would be Pirate King and show everyone that they were wrong._

_

* * *

_

"You idiot, why are you smiling in your dream? You almost died dumbass." Zoro whispered his head snuggled in the crook of Luffy's shoulder.

He was holding her to keep her warm of course. And Chopper had already said that Luffy was safe just as long as her heart kept on beating.

Sanji had wanted to keep her warm at first but like hell would he have let another guy touch Luffy. He lay carefully with Luffy on top of him in a bundle of blankets all in the comfort of the couch in the men's room of the ship.

It was nice, he could probably take the best nap in his life just laying there and holding Luffy close. His face heated up as he remembered what he had to go through to get here.

A brawl with Sanji over who would change Luffy out of her dripping wet clothes and only winning out of luck when Robin weakly opened her eyes and requested something hot to drink. Then he was stuck with the trouble, a voice in his head whispered 'pleasure', of changing Luffy.

It wasn't difficult she wore her usual attire of the red vest and jean shorts so all he had to do was hurriedly take them off. No problem right? **Wrong**.

He had decided way before that he would leave her chest bindings and underwear, after all they shouldn't be that soaked. But every time he tried to unbutton either her vest or her pants, it all went downhill.

It had come to a point where he had to blindfold himself with his bandana in order not to panic and with trembling hands he had managed to change Luffy into one of his overly large shirts. It was the only clothes that were close enough plus he didn't want to go through her belonging. It had nothing to do with the fact that he liked seeing her in his clothes. _Nothing._

He wasn't possessive of her. _Not at all!_ The fact that he would growl and glare at anyone who interrupted his time holding the unconscious girl didn't mean he was possessive. _Nope._

Zoro's face furiously changed into a scarlet color. He began reciting his mantra again.

"Ne, Zoro you heartbeat is really loud." A soft groggy voice came from the bundle he was holding.

_Ah fuck!_

Unconsciously Luffy moved to the heat source and listened. This heartbeat was a lot better sounding than her own. It made her think that she was not alone in her pursue of her dream.

"I wub Zoooro he the besssst firb mate" Luffy quietly said with a bit of difficulty from being muffled into Zoro's chest.

The swordsman stayed completely still not knowing what to do, his heartbeat quickening. It felt horrible like his heart was going to jump out but he stayed still and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yeah..."

Zoro wanted to slam his head badly against the wall. What the fuck! He just said 'yeah' dumbly? He could've said something else like 'me too' but then that-

_THAT MEANT HE LOVED HER!_

Then wait- was she talking about love, love or love, love? His head pounded in confusion until he heard small snores escape her lips. Thank god, that was over. Now he could just try and calm himself down. Maybe he should've just let Chopper warm her up after changing her.

His face heated up again. He cursed his unstable emotions.

_I'm going to stab my heart with Wado if it doesn't calm the fuck down!_

_

* * *

_

Upstairs in the deck Sanji poured Nami a hot cup of tea; she was studying the map in her hands carefully when Usopp initiated a conversation from his position rolling on the floor.

"Are we going to run into more... strong guys like that?" The long nosed teen stared at the older two in his presence. Nami and Sanji gave each other questioning looks before Nami answered quietly while blowing on her tea.

"Of course, there's plenty of people in the world stronger than us... stronger than Luffy." She shuddered thinking about how the boy looked so fragile in his unconscious state.

"That's why we have to get stronger too... to help him" Sanji inserted looking down on the tanned teen

"I'm just glad it's all over... now we can just relax and find someone to fix Merry and hopefully... not run into people like that again." Usopp slowly let his eyelids drop wishing that when he opened them everything would be better.

"Don't worry Luffy is strong... that kid will never die!" Nami asserted herself, nervously laughing.

"Yeah..." Usopp told himself quietly.

* * *

Poke

Poke

Poke

The green haired swordsman batted the hand away, maybe the annoying pest would go away like that.

_**JAB!**_

"Wha-" Zoro opened his eyes, vein throbbing and ready to punch someone out when he came to his senses.

"Neee... Zoro? I wana' leave, it morning already what if we reached the new island already?" Luffy questioned from above, Zoro's hand held her hip tightly to his body.

Quickly the swordsman let go mumbling apologies and not daring to look up. Once freed from Zoro's grip Luffy had gotten up and was prancing around looking for her clothes. The sight of her small frame with an overly big shirt, was far too dangerous for Zoro.

His eyes were glued to the floor. His ears perked at the rustling of fabric, surely she wouldn't get changed there would she?

No... Luffy wasn't that careless to get changed right in front of him... right?

Aw fuck. Who was he kidding.

Zoro was brought out of his thoughts when a shirt came flying to his face. "That was you shirt right Zoro?" Luffy piped up buttoning the last button to her usual vest.

Zoro guffawed nervously. Would she put the pieces together? Or was she too dense to notice that he knew her secret.

"I wonder why Robin changed me into your clothes... Hnnn... It's a mystery!" Luffy tapped a finger against her lip questionably.

"Robin?" Zoro asked more to himself than to Luffy.

"AH! Is Robin okay? She didn't die right? NO! I like Robin!" Luffy shouted propelling herself towards the staircase to go out and find the woman in question.

Zoro was left alone in his thoughts. "Tsk."

_I knew it. That woman knew all along. Fuck. Maybe it's a good thing? She hasn't turned into a traitor and seems to care for Luffy... And as long as she's here to take care of her I don't need to repeat yesterday's changing incident..._

Zoro didn't know if he was a bit disappointed or thankful.

* * *

"Shishishishi!" Luffy snickered as she ran up from behind Robin and hugged her frame.

"Robin is okay! Now we can continue our adventure together!" Appearing much like a monkey Luffy clung to Robin and shouted to Nami "Where's the next island? We need to find a cool shipwright!"

"A new nakama!" Chopper cheered

"Uh huh! And He's gunna' be supper cool!" Luffy walked towards the small reindeer.

Usopp pulling out a random sketchpad drew a doodle of his ideal shipwright, a man that surprisingly held a striking resemblance to himself. Luffy getting exited snatched the book from Usopp and began drawing her shipwright.

"No! The shipwright needs to be a lady! There is already too many smelly guys on board this damn ship!" Sanji fumed worried that another man would corrupt Luffy.

Zoro appearing from the hatch on the floor that led to the men's room yawned in irritation. His eyes bulged out dramatically when he saw what Luffy drew, a man in a Speedo with muscles! What kind of man did she plan on having on this ship? Was that her type? Wasn't he good enough? And who the fuck went around only wearing a Speedo?

Zoro's face went grim.

Maybe he should wear a Speedo?

* * *

It was warm outside when Sanji decided to feed the crew his new dish, thinking it was appropriate to wash out any of Luffy's strange ideas about men in Speedos.

Giving the plate of food to Luffy, she calmed down immediately and chose to look at the ocean while swinging her feet idly.

The blond chef had refused to feed Zoro and a mini fight broke out...yet again. They immediately stood to a halt when they heard Luffy scream in excitement.

The crew turned to see what their captain was pointing to in the vast sea. "IT'S A FROG! AND ITS SWIMMING FREE STYLE!" The captain's eyes were full of starts as she was prepared to lunge herself at it, Usopp and Chopper being at her immediate sides had to catch her before she could go anywhere.

"There is no way a frog can swim like tha- AHHH! CATCH THAT FROG!"Nami yelped after spotting the immense creature next to their ship.

"Follow him! If we catch him maybe we can get a butt load of beli!" Nami's mind already reeled with money signs.

"Forget about that! We can make him into BBQ!" Sanji commented helping the guys steer their ship towards the frog.

Suddenly the frog stopped pushing the ship away from its path. "What the? How can it be so strong to move the ship?" Usopp questioned his eyes and everyone else's going wide when they saw a huge ship coming directly towards the frog.

"Get out of there ! You'll get killed by that weird steam puffing ship!" Luffy screamed franticly, the frog paid no attention and was hit head on with the ship. He was thrown somewhere far away.

The pirate crew couldn't believe their eyes while facing the immense ship. They had never seen anything like it before. Steam boats were too heavy to float like that, how could it possibly be in the middle of the ocean?

Following the course of the train the crew found a small lighthouse just in the middle of nowhere, a small creepy child who didn't stop smiling ran towards them holding her rabbit.

"EH! Granny, Granny! It's Pirates! Pirates! Are we in trouble!" She sounded worried yet the wide smile never left her face.

An old lady stepped out, but immediately fell to the ground. Whether it was her weight that kept her down or the amount of liquor in her system the crew couldn't tell.

"Pirates? Huuuur! Wha- brings ya hereee?" The old lady's drunken slur caught the pirates attention. "Ya aren't here to steal my train?"

"No! We're just looking for an island to fix our ship and find a shipwright!" Nami tried to sooth the woman and her grandchild.

"Oh I see! Ya'll aren't that bad then I guess!" The old woman spoke warily, her drunken slur apparently gone.

"I'm Chimney!" The strange child perked up "This is Gonbe the cat!" She pointed towards the rabbit at her feet "This is Granny Kokoro!" Her hand extended towers the old woman already drinking from a rum bottle that appeared magically.

"What you just saw wasn't a boat! It was Puffing Tom! He's the first of his kind! A train on rail tracks running on top of the ocean, amazing right! Ya probably saw Yokojina! He's a stubborn frog who won't stop trying to prove his strength and keeps on getting hit by Puffing Tom. He won't die from a hit like that! He'll just come back to compete again." She said all this in a matter of seconds, her broad smile never fading.

"Ah! Is that so! I won't eat hardworking animals! Sanji you can't cook him!" Luffy scolded the blond cook, while the girl just laughed.

"So where are you guys going?" Granny Kokoro questioned.

"We need to go west, that's what the log post says. But were looking for a shipwright." Nami answered back, having adopted the position as speaker of the crew.

"Ah! Then ya need to go to Water Seven. You'll find everything you need and more. Or you might lose something precious. Oh who knows?" The granny spoke laughing all the while. "Take this, it's a letter of recommendation, to Iceberg he'll be sure to fix ya ship up good!" The wide toothy grin didn't disappear from the old woman's face even after the pirates turned around to board their ship.

"Water Seven sounds really cool!" Luffy pumped her fist in the air in excitement.

"Yeah... We'll trade in our gold we got in Skypiea for Beli and then hire a good shipwright." Nami calculated the amounts in her head.

The granny's warning rung in everyone's mind as they navigated the ship towards the new island.

Water Seven would be sure to bring a new adventure for the Pirate crew.

* * *

Preview for next chapter:

Zoro brought his arm around her and smothered her in a hug. Her tears wetting his shirt, but none of that mattered as he stroked her back to pacify her.

"Shhhh Don't cry I'm here." His words sounded so much like her brothers that she couldn't help but clutch on to his chest.

"I won't... ever... leave you" Zoro's breath mingled with her own. Their faces were so close that he rested his head on her forehead, consumed with the idea that maybe he did in fact love her.

A/N: You guys like my little gift above? *smiled widely* A Preview! AMAZING! I'm still questioning whether I should you know-

Or do you? I think you do know... If you don't it'll be a surprise! We'll till next time folks! Thanks for all the reviews I really love them all they make me want to write faster (this chapter was 12 pages!) so please review if you like the story, if you don't well ugh... I don't know what to tell you... Anyways next chapter hopefully will be full of emotion and angst! Everyone likes a good angst! I want to develop Luffy and Zoro's relationship a bit more, Sanji is kinda more on the- _I still don't know if I like her more than all the other girls I like._ Haaaaa! See you next time!


	13. Yesterday's Friend

A/N: I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry. To everyone. This was suppose to go up ages ago... but I couldn't write it well. I'm not going to pretend to be my cheerful bubbly self right now, simply because I'm no longer that way. But i think you guys deserve an explanation for an absence of about three months... and I'm not going to lie. I want _someone_ to know. Even if it's perfect strangers online reading my story. But I don't want to ruin this moment for those of you guys who have awaited the story for so long, I'm especially sorry to :Girl with A Golden Heart: who messaged me and I promised to put this up much sooner than I actually did. Sorry. Again sorry to everyone, I will explain in my authors note at the end. Please enjoy.

**IMPORTANT: If you have not read the manga/ seen the anime until past Water 7 or Post-Enies Lobby turn back NOW! Read at your own risk!**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece and all that chizz.

* * *

Chapter 12: Yesterday's Friend

The burning searing pain erupted from behind her eyes. It was too much; everything was just too _damn _much for her.

Luffy curled up on the bed hugging her knees closely to her chest, begging time to stop so she could collect her thoughts. Her throat ached madly, funny thing was she hadn't spoken a word, instead all she did was internalize her screams. How long had she sat there crying? Her cheeks had already started burning due to the salt in her tears. She didn't even bother looking out the window of the hotel she stayed at, courtesy of some of Nami's backup money. The room was bathed in darkness, a slither of light coming from the moons natural shine.

Clutching her hands, she felt her nails dig into her skin forming half moons on her tanned skin, but she could care less. The iconic Straw Hat was left on the side of the bed, abandoned. Her normally soft tresses of hair were wildly meshed up, and her face was out of sight as she buried it in her knees.

"UGH!" Were the only noises that came out occasionally.

She had a faint idea that she must look like an absolute mess, and told herself to stop. She had to stop looking so _fucking_ weak.

* * *

_"I misjudged you, Luffy. You're nothing but a cold hearted bastard. You'll never be Pirate King!_" _Usopp shouted using the last of his strength to push Luffy to the ground. The Sharp Shooter's body was covered in bandages, a sign of his past conflict with the Franky Family._

_"Usopp! You don't mean that!" Nami shrieked at the younger teen. "We're Nakama! We're family!"_

_She clutched on to the ship's railing, knowing that Usopp's outburst was a result of the news that his precious ship couldn't be fixed._

_"Yeah, I thought we were family! But, this bastard can get rid of Merry so easily? He doesn't care about us! He doesn't care about __**any**__ of us!" Usopp shouted out as he raised a trembling fist to punch Luffy's determined face._

_Luffy stood abruptly before the punch could ever touch her, and delivered her own last hit. "Do what you want, Usopp. The rest of us are leaving... take Merry." _

_"Don't show me your pity!" Usopp sobbed out_

_"It was fun Usopp, We had good times... Sayonara..." Luffy stated one last time as she picked up the beaten straw hat and walked away, ordering her crew to follow her._

_"Luffy! You can't be serious! I thought... I thought we were a family!" Chopper cried out trying to make his way to the bloodied teen only hindered by Zoro's steel grip._

* * *

Clenching her teeth, Luffy let out a shuddering breath.

Nothing was going the way it was suppose to.

She was supposed to visit the carpenters at Water 7 with Nami and Usopp. They were supposed to give Iceberg the message from Granny Kokoro. He was supposed to send one of his best carpenters and fix the ship. _**Fix Merry**_. And then they were suppose to leave and go to the next island... they were suppose to get a bit closer to One Piece... together... as Nakama.

Instead, everything shattered around her own eyes. Usopp had been kidnapped by some hooligans, The notorious Franky Family. Although she had avenged him alongside Zoro, Sanji and Chopper... Usopp couldn't handle the news. The news that Merry was unfixable. Damaged beyond repair. To add to the day's misfortunes, Robin had run away... with some guy in a mask.

She cursed internally.

Apparently Luffy wasn't the great captain everyone thought she was.

_"Come back... please... Just come back home with me... Luff" Ace whispered desperately._

Maybe Ace had been right all along... maybe she wasn't suited to be a pirate. She bit her tongue harshly, almost coughing when she tasted metal.

When she was back home... she knew people left her because they _had_ to. Not because they _wanted_ to. That made all the difference in the pain she felt clutch her chest, it almost made her want to throw up.

Caught up in her thoughts, Luffy didn't realize someone had come into the room not until the bed dipped with an extra weight.

She had no time to look up when an arm was placed around her shoulder and she was forcibly brought down to rest on a broad chest.

_"Don't be sad... please..." Ace whispered to a crying Luffy who clung on desperately to her older brother._

"You're a good captain, no matter what anyone says." The voice came from the person holding Luffy closely. She almost thought it was her brother for a second and let herself snuggle into the embrace.

The smell of freshly cut metal and mint brought her out of the memories. The intruder didn't smell like her brother... no this was someone else.

This smell was distinctively... Zoro

* * *

The green haired swordsman couldn't explain how he had gotten to Luffy's bed but, he did and now he couldn't stop himself from hugging her small form.

His collarbone almost hurt from the pressure that surrounded his chest, and it wasn't from Luffy's weight but from how his heart lurched at the sight of her tears. Raising her face with a free hand, his body reacted purely on instincts.

He just wanted to see her eyes... that's it. It was a purely innocent thought as he forced her to look up at him with big tears threatening to fall from her eyelashes.

At that moment something clicked in his mind, and it all made sense to him. He was in love with her. He couldn't stand seeing her in pain, those tears didn't belong on her face. She was always supposed to be happy.

He debated the idea of looking for Usopp and Robin himself, breaking their legs and dragging them back just to make her stop the tears. His eyes traveled down to her lips, and he could feel himself have a hard time breathing. They had curled themselves up into a pout, one that he had hardly seen her use.

It was all surreal. The moment, the occasion, the events leading up to it but he just wanted the sudden pounding of his heart to stop as he placed his forehead on hers.

"I'll never leave you..." Zoro whispered out, his breath mingling with her own small puffs of air.

"Zoro..." Luffy felt a sudden mass get stuck in her throat and all she could actually think about was Zoro's green eyes. Her thought on Usopp and Robin were erased for a moment and all she could really concentrate on was Zoro's face.

There was a heat radiating from his hands on her cheeks, and a streak of red making it's way across his nose. It was something Luffy had never seen on the swordsman, and it was completely _breath taking_.

She vaguely wondered if Ace had ever looked like this. She looked though her memories for any recollection of any of the men she met looking like this.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" A loud yell broke through the pair's hypnotically stare.

A well-aimed kick to Zoro's face sent the teen flying to the corner of the room.

Luffy couldn't help but let a small chuckle come out at the sight of Zoro. She had definitely seen tons of people look like that, angry and embarrassed on the ground.

Suddenly much softer hands clutched Luffy's face. A blue eye, and blond hair invade her line of sight.

"Are you okay, Luffy?" Sanji's frantic worried tone reached Zoro's ears.

The green haired swordsman shot up and reached for the nearest weapon he could find. "YOU SHITTY COOK!" A pillow was hurled to the blonds' face as Luffy stared at the oncoming fight with wonder.

"ME? YOUR'RE THE ONE MOLESTING OUR CAPTAIN!" The blond shot up, leaving Luffy to just chuckle at the scene.

"I WASNT GUNNA MOLEST HIM!" Zoro shouted and a pillow fight erupted right then and there.

Other pillows were suddenly brought into the mix and the two fighting teens suddenly realized Luffy had been throwing more fuel into the fire. But, before both men could tackle the girl in good hearted humor, a punch to both their heads made them cry out in pain.

When they both looked up Nami stood there with the door left opened, her fist seemed to be smoking from the impact.

"You Idioooooootssss!" The orange haired girl stated as she moved out of the way to let Chopper enter the room. The small reindeer carried a newspaper in his hooves and ran towards Luffy, only stopping when he smelled salt from her cheeks.

"Luffy? Are you okay?"

"Eh? Ah... Yeah. Of course! Why wouldn't I be? Shishishi!" A fake laughter spilled from her lips, anything to distract the fluffy doctor from noticing her weakness.

"This is no time to be playing around!" Nami suddenly interjected, sensing that Luffy was hiding something but not wanting to pressure the teen to speak up.

The orange-headed girl took the paper from Choppers hooves and extended it so everyone could see.

"Look! Can you believe this?" Nami whispered harshly to her comrades.

"Nico Robin found attacking Iceberg... Straw Hat Pirates are murderers...?" Luffy read the headline to herself and suddenly shouted in surprise.

"How can this be? We didn't do this! Robin couldn't have done this..." Sanji trailed off to himself

"Maybe what that admiral said was true... she really is evil." Nami commented lightly

"Nope!" Luffy shouted, "Robin is innocent! And, if we have to prove it then we'll just have to catch her!" She gave her crew a big smile.

"We should move fast then." Zoro said as he lifted the curtains from the window, seeing a small mob form outside their hotel. "They seem pretty pissed off... tsk."

"Maybe if we talk to them, they'll let us go?" Chopper shakily tried to stay optimistic.

A rock shattered the window and screams could be heard outside.

"Eh... I guess that's a no?"

"If we split up we should be able to make it to Iceberg's Head Quarters to find out the truth." Nami schemed their plan out quickly, as the shouts approached them faster.

"IS THIS WHERE THOSE DAMN STRAW HATS ARE?" came a loud booming voice from the roof of the adjacent building

The crew turned to see a man wearing nothing but a Speedo and a Hawaiian shirt. His hair was a crazy shade of blue and styled upwards. Nonetheless, the pirate crew started to escape, ignoring the crazy man.

"IM FRANKY, OF THE FRANKY FAMILY PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MATCH YOUDAMN PIRATES! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY BROTHERS!" He referred to how the crew avenged Usopp but that didn't matter.

A sudden explosion of the room brought the whole town to a halt.

"What the hell are you doing Franky?"

"Someone get him!"

"He's trying to get at the pirates first!"

"What the fuck?"

Oblivious to the townspeople's anger, Franky jumped down to inspect the once hotel room. "They escaped!" He said dramatically. Two women appeared behind him, with crazy squared afros. "Oh no!"

"Dammit!" Franky roared as he stroke a pose

* * *

Luffy's sandals made _Teku Teku_ sounds as she ran with Nami by her side. They were heading to the shipyards; surely, the shipwrights there would explain the situation better to them.

It was an easy plan Nami had formulated in her head and she relayed it to the rest as they split up to escape the freaky blue haired man.

Luffy and her were suppose to track down a carpenter to lead them to Iceberg, get the truth out of them while Sanji, Zoro and Chopper were to track down Robin around the city. Simple. Really, the plan was _flawless_.

That was until a dagger grazed her cheek. The navigator winced her hand flying to aid the scratch but as soon as she brought her hand to her face she noticed she was actually bleeding

"Wha-?" Nami spoke up her eyes traveling towards Luffy. Surely, he was suppose to make a scene by now if his Nakama was hurt.

She was met with the sight of Luffy tangled up with rope courtesy of an older smoking blond. He resembled Sanji only in the way he held his cigar other than that, his movements were harsh and ungraceful as he tightened the rope around Luffy.

"Paulie?" Nami shouted as another dagger nearly missed her face.

"Stop hurling things at Nami you freak!" Luffy fought against her restraints screaming at a young man with circular eyes and a rectangular nose.

"Kaku, we don't want to hurt the lady just this one!" Paulie yelled back, but the younger man had other plans as he hurled yet another dagger towards the navigator.

"If you think I'm just gunna' stand down and do nothing, you got something else coming!" Nami shouted as she dodged, fingering her weapon under her skirt in precaution.

"We're all friends here! Stop hurting her!" Luffy shouted wiggling to get closer to Paulie.

"Yeah, that's what we thought! Cept' you went around our backs and attacked Iceberg! He's our boss! More than that, he's like our brother!" Paulie yelled

"We didn't do-" Luffy exclaimed, she was cut off by a sudden deep voice from above the building surrounding the shipyard.

"Paulie... Iceberg woke up. He wishes to speak with you, you idiot. Let us deal with them." The source of the voice was a small white pigeon on a man's shoulder. His long wavy hair getting caught in the wind.

"Ah! It's that ventriloquist! You were the one who save our money when it was taken, surely you know we're not bad!" Nami shouted

The man seemed unaffected and jumped downwards right in front of Luffy.

"Unite him, Paulie." The bird said for its master

"Whatever you say, weirdo. Just make sure they get what they deserve, Lucci." The older man made a run for it, leaving Luffy and Nami at Lucci and Kaku's mercy.

"Nami, go find Zoro, Sanji... anybody... just run away!" Luffy pushed her out of the way as soon as she had her arms free.

She didn't have to be told twice as she made a mad run for her life, stopping when she found shelter behind a solid building. Okay... so her plan wasn't perfect but they would get out of this alive, right?

* * *

Luffy felt his stare and she absolutely felt like crawling out of her skin.

"Kaku, why don't you go and protect Iceberg... I have everything under control." The bird spoke yet again for Lucci.

"Haaa... Yeah, yeah gotcha boss. Not you Hattori..." Kaku commented as he broke into a run, and in a matter of seconds, he was halfway across town towards Iceberg's home.

"Are you afraid?"The pigeon glared at Luffy.

Great she not only had a pair of menacing eyes upon her, she had two. That damn bird. At first, it was cute but now it was getting annoying!

"Why should I be?" Luffy growled out sensing the man in front of her was stronger than he looked.

Lucci stepped forward, his dress shoes clicked on the pavement. Luffy held her ground, staring directly into his dark eyes.

Luffy didn't know how the next events happened, but she suddenly felt the raspy hair of Lucci's goatee near her cheek. He was close, _too close_. She stopped herself from making a disgusted noise.

She could feel him smirk next to her ear.

"Because, you're about to lose... _everything_." Lucci spoke quietly almost sadistically into Luffy's ear. He smiled raising a hand to Luffy's shoulder, she jerked at his touch.

His voice sounded completely different when he spoke, instead of the Hattori his pigeon. It was ten times creepier, and Luffy couldn't help but jump back.

"We didn't do anything... we didn't hurt Iceberg... Robin didn't..." Luffy trailed off, her eyes concentrated on Lucci's smirk "I still have my nakama! I still have them..." She gulped

"You know... people always look cuter when they fear me... you should work on that." Lucci said, enjoying the way Luffy had broken out into a sweat.

"I can imagine... how you'll look when I take _everything_ from you... Straw-hat..." His lips formed a cruel smile

"What the hell are you talking about-" Right at that instance a piercing scream was heard throughout the whole island.  
"ICEBURG!" It was distinctively, Paulie's voice, but it was bathed in pain and agony almost as if... as if... he had gotten hurt?

"That was Paulie! Who would?" Luffy hurriedly turned back to meet Lucci's eyes but he was gone, her question left in mid-air.

"Why doesn't anybody listen to me! GAWD!" Luffy started to grumble to herself as she slingshot herself to the location of the voice, surely her crew would meet there.

* * *

"What do you mean Sanji left?" Nami spoke almost discouraged, calming herself down after running away from a tense scene with Lucci and Luffy.

"I was with him! And he suddenly yelled at me to get you guys, but I had no clue what he was doing until he pushed me out of the way a-and he... he... ran... away?" Chopper said through chattering teeth and finally just shouted the rest of his message "And he said he would track down Robin, because his job was to forgive any woman's lies!"

Zoro sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. Was Robin good or bad? Who the hell knew, but he was getting her back. If it made Luffy feel better he would chain a sea stone to her neck until her devil fruit power were sucked out of her! He had no clue if the stone actually had that power... neither did he care.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the same piecing scream Luffy heard miles away.

Nami had been in mid conversation with Chopper on how Zoro managed to find the small reindeer and not get completely lost when she was pushed out of the way.

"I'm going up there..." Zoro muttered before running towards the gates which were protected by hundred of carpenters and citizens, well bent on forcing his way into the damn building.

"What? Are you crazy!" Nami and Chopper both simultaneously screamed

"They're not the enemy! We can't hurt innocent people!" Nami tried to calm the swordsman down holding his arm with the strongest grip she had.

_SWISH!_

The trio looked up and saw a rocketing Luffy bursting into the building's top floor, shattering the wall.

"Luffy!" Nami cried out letting Zoro go in the process.

"I'm gunna follow my captain, got any problems with that?" Zoro briskly said, while fingering his swords "Don't' worry I'll only use the hilt of my swords on these _'innocent_' people." He smirked and lunged at the crowd.

* * *

Luffy lied on the ground for a while, observing the creases on the ceiling. She felt the cold of the tile stick to her skin and she sighed.

"How the hell did I get stuck? Hmmm?" She started replaying the events of her crashing through the wall in her head.

"What the hell do you mean how? You idiooooott! You were just trapped here by that guy in the friggin mask!" A voice nearby said.

Luffy turned her head easily due to her rubber powers, but her restrains well... kept her in place

"Paulie? But you were the one screaming..." Luffy obviously confused didn't comprehend the magnitude of the situation.

That was until she felt something wet near her restrained wrist.

"You're hurt?" Luffy yelped as she realized the blood loss coming from the older Carpenter.

"You're sloooow! Of course I'm fucking hurt!" He groaned in pain when he tried to move.

Both were tied down by restrains on the floor, apparently left to die slowly.

"Oh... damn" Luffy suddenly spoke up

"Hey... I'm sorry. You know for attacking you... I though you guys were the culprits but... you're innocent. Why did you even come then?" Paulie suddenly spoke wincing at his wounds.

"They stole one of my crew members. I came to get her back" Luffy smiled out

"Nico Robin... right?" Paulie paused contemplating the mysterious woman. "You're strong right? I mean you don't look it... you kinda look all scrawny like a girl or something..."

Luffy pouted but told his otherwise.

"I'm stronger than I look."

"Good then... fight alongside me." Paulie squeezed shut his tired eyes "I'M GUNNA SAVE ICEBURG IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

Luffy gazed at the older man

"Iceberg... he's my teacher ya' kno... he made me what I am today... a shipwright... because of him, I chased my dream. And I can save him, I- I DONT CARE IF I DIE!" Paulie wept his last resolve fighting against the restraint.

"But you're hurt... you can't possibly..." Luffy tried to say but understood how the other man felt. If she was ever in his situation where one of his loved ones was going to be killed she would risk her life. She would be willing to die for any of her nakama. For Shanks, Makino, Garp, even the old Mayor. And... Ace. Of course, she would give up her life for her brothers.

She smiled and Paulie looked at her with bewildered eyes.

"What the fuck are you smiling about? We're gunna die, if we don't get out of the restraints first ya kno..." He didn't even need to finish the sentence, Luffy had already escaped her restrains due to her powers and was smashing his with her bare hands.

"Let's go save Iceberg, and get my nakama back!" Luffy chirped as she helped Paulie get to his feet.

The shipwright chuckled and couldn't help but ruffle Luffy's hair as he placed the hat he recovered from the floor on it's rightful place.

"Seriously though... are you really strong enough to take on these men?" Paulie shook his head remembering how _he_ had no chance against them.

Confidently Luffy simply barged through a wall, destroying everything in the process.

* * *

When they found Iceberg he was in a puddle of blood, his eyes closed and unmoving. Paulie was the first to reach down and check his vitals.

The blue haired man suddenly awoke and clenched Paulie's wrist.

"Whatever you do- don't let em... don't let them... take... Fr-Franky... CP9... Pluton..." He trailed off darting a look at the destroyed wall

"I'm sorry boss! I didn't save the blue prints for you, don't worry we'll fix you up" Paulie spoke Luffy hovering over him.

"Oi! This is where you were!"Zoro bust into the room Nami and Chopper following behind.

As soon as the reindeer spotted the injured men he ran to give assistance. He was barely done bandaging them up when a chill made his fur stand on end.

"Strawhat-kun..." The same deep voice from before called out.

Luffy turned quickly, knowing whose voice it was.

"Lucci! I'm glad you're here, how bout' helping us out, we can get to a hospital and save Iceberg, they've already given us fist aid but we need to get away before they come back...wait..." Paulie looked into Lucci's ice-cold face.

"You... you're voice is the same as the masked guy who attacked... me. YOU!" Paulie donned with realization.

Lucci smirked signaling for his companions to arrive, with him was Robin and the rest of Water 7's beloved shipwrights.

"Kalifa? Kaku? Blueno? What-?" Paulie couldn't finish the sentence as Kaku lunged at him, kicking him painfully in his wounds.

"Robin! What are you doing with them? Come back!" Nami shouted at the cool beauty but she said nothing and turned away.

"I thought you guys were my friends!" Paulie screamed as he attempted to fight back, only to have Luffy pull him back and take the punch from Lucci.

"You were the only one who though that, idiot." Lucci spoke freely, no bird needed to disguise himself.

"Lucci, it's almost time" The blond, ex-trusted secretary of Iceberg spoke as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

Luffy attempted to punch all of them at once with her rubber arm but was suddenly pieced in the stomach by Lucci's hand.

"LUFFY!" Zoro growled and ran towards the goateed man, but was hindered by Kaku. The swordsman barely got his sword out when Kaku stabbed him with his bare hand, as Lucci did to Luffy.

"What did I say about being scared, Luffy?" Lucci spoke fingering Luffy's throat as he dangled her, almost choking her if she had not been a "rubber man"

"Leave him the fuck alone!" Zoro yelled as Lucci suddenly smashed her head against the floor while smiling.

Kaku didn't let Zoro even think about helping as he suddenly picked him up and lunged the swordsman out of the building. The swordsman went flying out gritting his teeth in the process.

"Zoro!" Nami cried out, no way were the strongest people in their crew being beaten so easily in front of her eyes. She tried to reach out to Robin once more.

"Robin! Do you really want to abandon us? Do we mean nothing to you!" The navigator burst out in violent tears, trying to ignore how Luffy clawed at Lucci's hand to get air and how he desperately still tried to protect Paulie and Iceberg.

"Lucci... it's time we leave." Robin ignored Nami's question and addressed the leader of the now turned assassins.

"I never said you can order me around. But yes... you are right" Lucci stood and just as easily as Kaku did, he flung Luffy out of the building to who knows where.

"You see you are all going to die anyways" Lucci smiled, knowing Luffy was going to follow him sooner or later and then he would _play_.

"There's no need for minor characters... this building will burst in flames with you all in it." And with that said the assassins left the remaining weak and disheartened crew to die.

* * *

"She didn't mean that... Nico Robin... she's doing this so that... her crew can live." Iceberg spoke softly, the flames around them grew bigger and Nami could only try and untie Paulie from Iceberg, the rope courtesy of Paulie's own weapon used against him.

"They want Pluton... it's bad... ugh... a weapon capable of destroying the world... and the government wants it." Iceberg winced hoping his pet mouse was somewhere safe.

"So you mean she's not a traitor?" Nami worked hurriedly but the smoke was catching up with her.

"Nami!" Chopper yelled as he shoved the girl out of the way of a crumbling wall, only to be buried in the debris.

"Chopper!" Nami yelped trying to get to the injured reindeer.

"It's no hope, we're gunna die and that damn Lucci won't even pay for it!" Paulie spoke clutching his hand in a tight fist

"No! As soon... as soon as I tell Luffy he'll save...everyone..." Nami couldn't make a proper sentence as she fainted from the smoke.

The two men tied up managed to get out of their restraints only to fall again.

There was too much smoke.

* * *

The townspeople outside worked feverously to try to calm the fire.

They all cried out when a small injured reindeer made its way to a safe patch of grass. He collapse right then and there but on his back was Iceberg, Paulie and Nami. All injured but alive.

"Isn't she one of the assassins? She's a straw-hat pirate!" The townspeople were ready to attack Nami when Iceberg weakly opened an eye and told them to leave her alone.

Paulie was the next to shoot up despite his injuries to tell the townspeople to buzz off. "She's our saviour! Leave her alone, the straw hat pirates are innocent! They saved us from the real assassins!"

With that, the crowd immediately listened and started to help the injured, trying their best to pacify a heated Paulie.

"We need to find the kid! We need to find him!" He spoke though the town's doctors.

"What kid?"

"Is he talking about Straw-hat?"

"Should we find him?"

The town dispersed immediately shouting for Luffy, and trying to find her wherever she might be.

"Kaku... he threw Zoro too, you gotta find him he's part of the monster trio." Nami spoke after a while of breathing fresh oxygen.

"Monster trio?" Iceberg questioned through his aids hovering over him

"Don't worry ossan... We'll save everyone." Nami spoke calmly looking at the townspeople look all over for two of the strongest pirates she knew.

"Iceberg! Iceberg!" A beaten man who resembled a gorilla with armor ran up to the injured Mayor.

"They kidnapped him! They kidnapped brother!" The man sobbed out crazily

"Zambai, call yourself down and tell me what happened!" Iceberg yelled, his voice still holding authority although his body was injured.

"They kidnapped Franky and the long nose straw hat pirate!" The scared member of the Franky Family managed to shout out.

"Where are they?" Paulie suddenly yelled out

"T-They were going to board the train! The sea train!" Zambai said as he ran to the aid of his fellow "brothers" who followed him despite their own injuries.

"We need to stop that train! Robin and Usopp are on it!" Nami all but pulled her hair out in frustration. "Find Luffy and Zoro!"

* * *

From way above, a figure held onto a bottle of rum and laughed an eerie cackle.

"Neeee, Granny we're so high up!" Chimney spoke through a bright toothy smile; she held her "cat" in her arms.

"Oh ho ho! It's seems like the time is coming, for the end of all of this." The old woman laughed to herself and took a swig of rum.

"Granny... The Strawhat Pirates will make it right?" The too happy to be normal child spoke casually, swinging from her position on the ledge of a building.

"Now... that all depends... if they are strong enough." The old lady smiled as she spotted where both Luffy and Zoro were but said nothing to the crowd below.

"Agua Laguna is comin'! And its gunna be a big one!" Her slurred words made no impact on the child but instead the two smiled simultaneously.

"I can sense a war is a' comin." Granny Kokoro spoke one last time before she stared out to the ocean's approaching waves.

A war was definitely coming, one that would shake the pirate world to its core.

* * *

A/N: Hey, So... I hope that appeased some of you. And I seriously do want to write more soon, I won't promise you anything and I'm going to tell you the truth I was ready to just stop everything. These past few months I've not been completely... okay? Well, I'm actually less than okay. But... it still hard to even write it down... but yeah. My little brother... he... you know one can get really close to a sibling. One is specific... and he was that one for me. He was so little, and he still managed to try and protect me from all the "bad" people. He was actually the only one who knew I wrote fanfics... he was the best... but yeah. To put it simply he... passed away. It wasn't his time... he was only eight... a little kid really, he didn't deserve to go. But he had been sick for a long time... and I've been a complete mess. I like to think he wouldn't want to see me sad, so after a long time I wrote this chapter, because he was always the only one who would sit quietly and stare at me write. So this chapter... no this _whole_ story will now be dedicated to my little bro. I love him, and I hope you all cherish you're loved ones while they are still here. Be safe all of you.


	14. I Can't Let you go, Even if I die

A/N: Thank you for all your support, I'll include a longer author's note at the end. Please enjoy.

**Warning: Spoilers ahead, read at your own risk.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, why would I be writing fanfiction if I did?_

_Dedication: To my dearest brother, I added humor in this just to imagine you laugh. You always said my face was funny but my jokes weren't._

* * *

Chapter 13: I Can't Let you go, Even if I die

_"Ugh!" Luffy spluttered as her body thrashed around wildly. She was doing everything in her power to stay above the water, but the Devil's fruit had left its curse and her body was sinking without her consent. Her lungs burned painfully as the salty sea made its way into her mouth. Had she not been so preoccupied trying to gain oxygen into her dying lungs, she would have realized the slight metallic taste the water held. Then suddenly she could breathe. She was heaving heavily trying to gain the courage to open her eyes, but she was so damn happy she could breathe again she could only force herself to clutch onto whatever saved her._

_Small hands met fabric drenched in a sticky substance, it contrasted greatly with the silky coolness of the splashing waves. The odd sensation finally prompted her to open her eyes. _

_Red._

_Red was everywhere._

_The crimson color painted the surrounding water. It drenched the once crisp beige shirt she clung on to. It left stains on her small hands._

_But more importantly it dripped from the area Shank's left arm should have been._

_His shocking red hair almost blended with the morbid scene and all seven-year-old Luffy could do was scream with all the air her lungs had previously been deprived of._

_She yelled until she thought her own throat would start bleeding. But, the man holding her said nothing as he maneuvered them to land._

_He didn't weep. Nor did he look like he was in immediate pain. Had his arm not been missing Luffy would have thought the blood dripping from the torn shirt was a joke._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry… Oh God, your arm. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Shanks. I'm sorry." Luffy repeatedly cried out. Shanks said nothing but let a wobbly smile appear on his face._

_When the two finally reached land the rest of Shanks' crew appeared along with worried townspeople and medics. _

_Everyone gasped seeing the two covered in blood, some even fainted at the sight of Shanks. His crew immediately surrounded their captain and Luffy was put into Makino's open arms._

_It was only when Luffy was cradled against the older woman did Shanks fall to his knees. He was shaking, a deathly color found it's way to his drenched face and medics were rushing to stop the bleeding. _

_Makino trembled at the sight of the strongest Pirate she had ever seen looking so vulnerable. She held Luffy tighter, disregarding the fact that her own clothes were getting wet from Luffy's shivering figure._

_"This is the worst injury I have ever seen. What happened?" A medic said to Shanks as he struggled to work faster._

_"I protected her. It's not a big deal, so what if a Sea King ate my arm. No big deal." Shanks said almost eerily calmly._

_His dark eyes never strayed from Luffy's fearful gaze."As long as she's safe, It wouldn't have mattered is I died."_

_"Because I protect the people I love. That's what being a captain means. To protect your crew and loved ones no matter what. Isn't that right, Anchor?" The red haired man whispered out before passing out, a serene smile etched on his face as the doctors heaved him up._

* * *

_"_Luffy … are you alright?" The small reindeer tentatively put a small brown hoof on his captain's leg.

Hearing her name Luffy promptly opened her hazy eyes. She scanned her surrounding looking for the crimson color that had haunted her memory.

She shivered as rain fell on her body from the open window she had earlier sat directly in front of. Chopper took this as a bad sign and immediately went on a rampage looking for a doctor, he had again forgotten he was the crew's medic.

"You've been all wobbly since we left town." Nami commented, reaching for the sack behind her.

"He's lost a lot of blood because of that bastard." Zoro reigned in the hate bubbling in his chest against the man who dared stab Luffy.

Green eyes flickered to Luffy's hunched up form before returning to Nami's worried gaze.

Suddenly a chicken leg was shoved into Luffy's hands and the Straw Hat Captain perked up at the sight of food.

"Luffy make sure to gain back your energy. You need it to face these monsters." Nami offered her captain a small smile.

"I'm just saying if we all ambush the creep together we might stand a chance!" Paulie's harsh voice made it's way to the remaining Straw Hat pirates.

"I'm not arguing with you, sheesh! I'm just trying to tell you that I want to get some of my punches in before we kill the fucker!" Zambai's deep voice shouted back.

"What are you two arguing about!" Nami fumed, preparing to launch herself at the two annoying men for not realizing the emotional moment her crew was experiencing.

Zambai grimaced, his big hands fiddled with the straps of his overalls. He suddenly didn't seem as scary or authoritative as Nami shouted at him.

"We were just arguing over who was gonna beat the shit out of the bastard who hurt us all! He is the one responsible for Franky-bro's kidnapping! As Franky's right hand man, I say that our family has the right to maul the bastard!" Zambai let out a shuddering breath as he received both Paulie and Nami's glare.

"I just told you! We don't stand a chance against him! He's stronger than all of us combined! Your family will be annihilated…if we all gang up then ah! That is a different story!" Paulie despite being injured animately explained.

"No."

Every passenger on the "runaway train" turned their heads to look at the source of the voice. Different pairs of eyes met a disheveled Luffy munching on the last piece of meat Nami offered her. She slowly stood up, her body stance threatening someone to defy her.

"I know you're strong kid. But Lucci is a different kind of enemy you may have encountered before. He's fucking evil. I'm not gonna' stand back while he destroys you." Paulie said, chewing his cigar's end.

"No." Luffy again said. This time it was a command.

"Fuck! Look, Straw Hat…" Paulie drawled out.

Zambai glared at Luffy through his one eye glass. He eyed the difference in stature between Paulie, Luffy and himself. The pirate looked relatively weak, even the green haired second-in-command looked stronger than him.

"No one is to touch Lucci. At all. He's mine." Luffy all but shouted.

Zoro growled deep in his throat, the Franky Family all jumped back a step they feared he was threatening them for trying to defy his captain. But, no. That was definitely not what Zoro was currently thinking.

_'He's mine?' You've never laid claim on me!_ Zoro screamed in his mind. His grip tightening on his sword's hilt.

Ohoho!

When Zoro finds Lucci he was going to have a field day! Oh yes he was! He was going to take the scrawny bastard and cut him into a trillion pieces until you couldn't even tell who the fuck he was. Zoro was fucking going to make origami with the bastard. A mad grin overtook the swordsman right then and there.

He had unfortunately missed the rest of Luffy's argument where she had made everyone submit to her will. And now he was stuck in a very baaaad position.

Normally if he was smirking to himself or laughing diabolically no one would say anything. That of course was because no one was there to see him do it… but this time everyone saw him grin like a mad man.

But, why oh dear reader would it matter that our poor swordsman was grinning evilly and everyone saw him?

Well…

a) Three very robust and practically naked women stood in front of him

b) All the other men including Zambai and Paulie were sporting huge nosebleeds, some even had fainted in a fit of joy.

c) Luffy saw him. Luffy fucking saw him. And that crazy person grin translated into a perverted leer in Luffy's chocolate eyes.

"Pervert!" Luffy shouted pointing an accusing finger at her previously most trusted crew member.

_Fuck my life!_ Zoro thought as he tried to school his features back and attempt to explain to his captain who was mumbling about how what Ace said about lecherous men all suddenly made sense. Zoro didn't even have time to dwell on the fact that Luffy even knew what lecherous meant, as Nami and the two twin square sisters finally put on skimpy outfits claiming it was their battle clothes.

* * *

"You seem happy." Kalifa commented idly as she cleaned her perfectly manicured nails. Had she not been sporting matching outfits with the rest of the notorious CP9 ... she would have looked normal.

"Hmm" Lucci blandly stared back at the woman. She deserved none of his undivided attention, after all she was weak in his eyes.

"Stop bothering him, Kalifa. Do you want him to kill you too?" Kaku spoke from his seat, he pointed at the boy smothered beneath Lucci's dress shoes.

Usopp yelped. Sanji was in back of him but he stood no chance against Lucci or any of the people in this train cart.

Lucci dug his foot deeper into Usopp's back, waiting to hear a crack or something of the nature.

"Leave him alone! Y-you said if I came with you, you wouldn't hurt any of the Straw Hat Pirates!" Robin's normally stoic voice shouted full of worry for her ex-crew member. She was restraint by Blueno and sea stone shackles otherwise she might have been able to free Usopp.

Lucci's smirk increased.

"But he followed you, I never said anything about not hurting them if they willingly followed you. After all he's trying to break a prisoner free. He's trying to set a horrendous women like you free on the world."

"Leave the kid alone, I'll go with you." Franky's voice thundered, he quikly snatched Usopp's arm and traded places with the masked boy.

"Wait! I'm not Usopp, I'm not a Straw Hat! I'm Sogeking!" Usopp's cries were muffled by Sanji. The cart the two males were in was suddenly separated, Franky having risked his life to protect the two from CP9.

"Tell your captain I'm waiting for him." Lucci suddenly spoke, his smile a sadistic leer.

"Is that why your happy?" Kalifa started again "You have a new boy toy?" She was almost going to start shrieking in laughter when Lucci gave her a piercing glare.

"Don't talk to me." He leaned in close to the blond "I don't mind killing you." Kalifa was left white as a sheet pushing her glasses up in a nervous reflex.

"What did I tell you." Kaku commented

"Oh, Shut it!"

* * *

"She's being blackmailed, Robin still cares for us! The CP9 has something on her… something that would make her leave us… All I know is that, that piece of shit told her her biggest crime was existing and that as soon as the government was done with her he would have the pleasure of killing her!" Sanji rambled on, seething as he remembered how Blueno had practically flung Robin to the side after they had tried to escape with her.

"Sogeking" and Sanji had finally made their way to the rest of the crew after their failed mission. But now they were all looking forward to taking on the CP9 and bringing Robin home.

"I'm just saying… because of the blackmail… she's not going to come with us so willingly. I mean Usopp- argh…. Sogeking almost had her with us but she refused to put us in danger." Sanji finished his tale and promptly took a cigarette from his coat pocket to drown his sorrows.

"I don't care. We're getting her back." Luffy confidently stated

"We have to be careful their headed to Enis Lobby. Past that is the headquarters for the friggin' World Government. There's tons on navy officers crawling. We might seriously die ya' know." Paulie shouted as he prepared his weapons for battle.

"DIE?" Chopper, Nami, and Usopp all wailed.

Luffy simply smiled looking at all her allies.

"It's okay to die… as long as you protect those ya lurv!" Granny Kokoro suddenly said out of nowhere.

Everyone turned in surprise to see the older woman come out of thin air. What was more surprising was that her grandchild and the pet "cat" were with her. Didn't they know they were going to a dangerous battle?

Sanji's blue eyes met Luffy's dark orbs, she immediately flashed him a toothy grin.

The words were unsaid but they were understood.

_Don't Die, Luffy._

"Then I leave the rest of the plan to you guys, I'm out!" Luffy suddenly said as she disappeared from sight once their destination was spotted.

"Did he even listen to the plan? He wasn't suppose to- oh fuck it!" Paulie shouted

* * *

"It's unheard of a single man making it all the way to the steps of the World Government without a scratch on him. You should be dead." Blueno struggled to get up after Luffy delivered a punch to his abdomen.

"Really! That's such a compliment~! Means' I'm strong!" Luffy giggled

"You shouldn't even be able to keep up with my speed… No wonder Lucci has taken a liking to you… ha!" Blueno mumbled, picking himself up. "Too bad that bastard pisses everybody off, So i guess your journey ends here."

"Noooo, I think you got that wrong." Luffy's carefree smile morphed into a confident grin. "You see… when I was defeated by Aokoji… I realized there were tons of guys as strong no… even stronger than him in the world. I'm a pirate. A Pirate Captain. My nakama is strong. But I want to protect them, now I can't go dying on them can I?" Luffy glared murderously at the bigger man. "I have to be stronger than everyone else in the whole wide world to protect them. So I thought of a way to become stronger. No one, not you or Lucci will kill them."

Blueno stared as Luffy's rubber limbs started to release smoke. She was turning into a searing red color, it looked painful and unnatural.

"Gear Second"

In a matter of seconds Blueno stood no chance against Luffy's newfound strength, he was out cold on the floor as soon as she deliver a well aimed punch to his face.

"Ahhh! I'm dead tired~!" Luffy looked at her hands wearily, noticing the power she recently tried out on Blueno. Her stomach suddenly lurched and she had to double over to stop herself from throwing up the contents of her stomach.

"Weak." She shuddered hugging herself with clammy hands "I guess my body hasn't gotten used to this yet. Well… I don't really care about my body right now." She stood up orienting herself on the roof of the courthouse leading to where the navy was probably holding Robin captive.

The words on the next building over read in bold blue letters: "WORLD GOVERNMENT"

Luffy stood at the tip of the roof, surveying her surrounding. Directly below her she could make out her crew along with Paulie and the Franky Family, they were fighting hundreds of navy officers with some difficulty. All of this madness had to be stopped. All Luffy had to do was get Robin back.

_"Because I protect the people I love. That's what being a captain means. To protect your crew and loved ones no matter what. Isn't that right, Anchor?" _

Even if Robin didn't want to be saved. Luffy was going to save the older woman no matter what.

"You didn't want to be save in Alabasta either Robin! You think this little incident gonna stop me! Yeah riiighht~!" Luffy told herself

She cupped her hands on the sides of her mouth, creating an imprompt loudspeaker. Taking a deep breath she let her voice carry to the next building over. The floor rumbled and suddenly her nakama stood with her, all ready to defy the government. Luffy let out a booming war cry.

"ROBIN!"

* * *

_Luffy clutched with small hands the Straw Hat on her head. It was too big for her and ended up tilting to cover her face. That was fine by her, after all she was bitting her lip and sniffling trying to keep her tears in. She didn't want Shanks to see her like that, not after what he had done for her. She wanted to be greatfull, send him off with a smile. But instead she was sniffling like a small baby._

_"Keep it" Shank's normally clear booming voice sounded raspy. _

_Luffy couldn't look up, she didn't want to see Shank's missing limb. She bit her lip harder._

_The red haired pirate patted the beaten hat on Luffy's head, he suddenly pulled away and turned to walk towards the dock._

_"I'm going to become a pirate." Luffy squeaked out._

_"To get my arm back?" Shanks turned the horrible occurrence into a small joke._

_"To make sure no one… has to lose an arm for me again… To be strong." She whispered out the last part._

_"You could do that by joining the navy." Shanks said, his heavy boots sounding far away as he kept on moving._

_Luffy ran to him, chasing him with small legs._

_"Grandpa won't let me… But he can't stop me from being a pirate! I'll become so strong even he won't stop me! I'll become better than you! Because being a pirate is better!" the small girl shouted pulling on Shanks cape begging him to stop. "I'll be Pirate King! I'll make all the Sea Kings my friends to make sure they never eat someones arm ever again. I'll travel the world! And get the bestest nakama in the planet! I'll… I'll…" She trailed off._

_"Then you have to make sure you won't die." shanks turned to the girl and gave her a smile. "I'l be waiting for you."_

* * *

_Shanks is waiting for me… No… No… That's not right… Robin is. I need… to save her. Save Robin. Save my Nakama. _Luffy rambled in her foggy mind.

_I let Franky run after her. He's waiting for me too. Spandam, that bastard is taking Robin away… Taking her to the Gates of Justice… I promise to save her. I need to get up, I need to leave._

_"_Robin" Luffy croaked out.

"Thats the wrong name to be crying out during a time like this, Straw Hat." A slick almost sickening voice caressed Luffy's ear.

Snapping her eyes open, she saw how close the mad man had gotten to her in a span of seconds. A clawed hand traced a line on Luffy's jaw. It burned for a moment and suddenly blood started to seep from the small wound. It made Lucci's smirk widen.

"Should I cry your name then?" Luffy spat, gaining some distance away from the monster as she jumped to her feet.

Luffy's eyes darted all over Lucci's body. He was a monster. He had eaten a Devil's Fruit. But unlike her's where she didn't transform into a ball of rubber, he had completely transformed into a tall horribly strong leopard.

"Well frankly… that would be wonderful." Lucci spoke and Luffy's skin goose bumped."After all… you should credit the man who will kill you."

"Second Gear" Luffy suddenly shouted, preparing herself to use the deathly move once again.

"Ahhh. No that won't do. That move you keep on using against me… it's bad for your heart Strawhat-kun… and I would very much prefer squeezing that heart of yours myself than letting you destroy yourself. You do know… what your doing lessens your lifespan."

"Shut up." Luffy countered, steam coming off her body

"You won't be able to beat me. Don't you realize, you idiot." Lucci growled out

"Shut up!" Luffy shouted launching herself towards the leopard man.

The building rumbled and water started to enter through the cracks.

"You felt that? That's the start of the Buster Call. The navy is going to destroy everyone here. Except me of course, but that's only because no one can kill me." Lucci used his speed to avoid Luffy's attacks.

"I thought you were better than this. You got me exited for nothing." Lucci managed to get close to Luffy again to shove her almost tauntingly.

"Let me show you something better then." Luffy moved away bending down into the 'Gear Second Stance'

"Gear Third"

"As your power increases your speed decreases huh?" Lucci smiled cruelly as he avoided an attack and shoved Luffy to the floor.

He hadn't noticed the brute strength put into the attack and when her arm ricocheted he was hit and sent flying through a wall onto a navy warship.

The ship was promptly destroyed being part of the Buster Call. Spandam had ordered the complete destruction of Enis Lobby and if the meant the navy ships around it so be it.

Lucci promptly returned to Luffy.

She had crouched and was preparing to attack again.

"Your going to die using that power." Lucci sneered.

"I don't care what happens to me afterwords but as long as you are here I won't stop using it." Luffy boldly stated through clenched teeth.

"But I already told you. Your death belongs to me." And suddenly Lucci delivered one of the strongest blows directly to Luffy's chest causing her to fly and hit a partially destroyed wall.

Her mouth suddenly opened and she couldn't stop the flow of blood.

She was on the floor, gasping and wheezing. The taste of metal deep in her mouth. She almost felt like she could spit out her heart.

It hurt so fucking bad.

The wall next to her was suddenly blasted open by a cannonball.

The navy's loudspeakers were on and everyone could hear it: "Our prime target is Straw Hat Luffy, don't let him leave here alive."

"You heard the order." Lucci said as he delivered a blow the the already weakend pirate.

Her body failed on her. She couldn't move, all she could do was lay on the cool tile, her blood spurting from her mouth. Her muscles spasmed, her eyes drooped.

She was going to die.

* * *

From the destroyed Wall the rest of the crew standing on the bridge could see Luffy and Lucci's fight go down.

Robin had already been safely brought back by Franky and although they were all surrounded they were fighting as a team. Navy officers everywhere thought the whole crew fought with a fierceness that matched the Captain's.

"Luffy!" Sogeking suddenly shouted, he ran to the edge of the bridge, spotting Luffy's beaten figure.

"Z-Zoro! S-Sanji! Anybody! Help h-him!" The cowardly boy shouted pointing to the bloodied captain.

The rest of the crew couldn't move as they tried to protect themselves from navy officers out for their lives.

_Damn it! Luffy you aren't going to die!_ Zoro mentally told himself as he stabbed the flocks of enemies. _You're strong. You're not going to die. He didn't kill you. He can't._

"Luffy, what are you doing?" Usopp dropped his mask and let tears flow freely "Get up! Get up! You're not going to die!"

Lucci moved towards Usopp slowly, Luffy at his feet unmoving.

"Don't touch him. Don't you dare touch Usopp." Luffy weakly said as she stretched a hand to cling onto Lucci's pant leg.

"You're already dying. I need to complete my mission and kill everybody here." Lucci all but purred.

"Luffy! Get up! This isn't the worse thing! This isn't hell! After this we can go home together! We'll make you Pirate King! Just GET UP!" Usopp shouted at the top of his lungs

Luffy smile and staggered but slowly stood, her blood rushing to her ears.

"If I die, I'm taking you with me... Lucci."

And the battle again begun.

A few seconds latter Luffy was sent flying through the crumbled room, Lucci had used the same attack. He had hit the same exact spot. Luffy didn't immediately collapse to the ground, she had to get one last hit in.

Just one.

"Jet Gatling!" She almost weakly shouted as she sent Lucci flying.

It was only when she didn't see him get back up that her body fell to the ground.

She could hear the loudspeaker go off: "CP9's Lucci is defeated!"

* * *

Everything hurt. She didn't even want to attempt breathing if it would stop the insane burning. Blood matted her face, and it was freaking everywhere. Luffy vaguely wondered if the accomplished feeling settling in her chest was what Shanks felt as he saved her from that Sea King.

At least she died saving Robin and the rest of her nakama. Too bad Ace would probably be pissed.

"Ace…" Luffy mumbled, tears pricking her eyes.

"Luffy! You won!" she heard Usopp shout "Get up! Let's go!"

The loudspeaker went off again: "Straw Hat Luffy is fatally wounded, finish the job Lucci couldn't accomplish."

Everyone turned their head sharply to stare at Luffy's beaten body.

"Luffy…? Why aren't you getting up?" Usopp shouted again

"Luffy! Please… please GET UP!" Nami shrieked next to the long nose boy.

Soon the rest of the crew was on the edge of the bridge encouraging Luffy to get up

"Luffy, your strong! Come on! Get over here!" Sanji shouted his blue eyes swimming with worry

"Captain-san!" Robin yelled "I can't use my powers to get him, I'm weakend too… If I reach out I'll end up dropping him in the ocean…"

"Luffy… FUCK! GET UP! DON'T PLAY FUCKING GAMES HERE. GET THE FUCK UP NOW!" Zoro suddenly panicked, raising his voice higher than anyone had heard him do before.

Slowly, almost painfully so Luffy tuned her head to face them. Her face was scrunched up in pain.

"I-I can't move." She managed to raise her voice for them to hear.

"Someone! Anybody Save him! Please!" Nami shouted shaking Sanji and Zoro furiously

"We can't get over there!" Zoro shouted angry at himself for letting her get so hurt.

"Robin can't get her either!" Sanji muttered angrily.

"I'm going to die here." The crew turned to see a smiling Luffy. "It's okay, you guys can escape."

"No, no, no…. NO! We won't leave you here!" Zoro shouted his hands griping the hilts of his swords. What good were his swords now if he couldn't even get to the other side to get her?

"Ne… It's been fun. Really. I love all of you guys." Luffy mumbled through heavy lidded eyes.

Everyone had tears in their eyes, Franky especially couldn't believe Luffy was giving up so easily.

"Zoro…" Green eyes met chocolate "Can you tell my brother, I'm sorry but I wouldn't have listened to him anyways." She grinned.

"You… you… you're going to tell him yourself you hear! You're not going to die, you idiot!" Zoro came close to tears.

"Robin dump him into the ocean." Usopp suddenly shouted.

"What? Are you trying to kill him faster?" Nami throttled Usopp

"Just do it! Trust me! Everyone jump! Jump into the ocean! Merry has come to save us!" As soon as those words slipped form his mouth Going Merry really did appear.

"Merry has come to save us!" The crew members shouted.

"You're not going to die!" Zoro finally yelled as Robin deposited her on Merry's deck.

The swordsman lifter her head into his lap.

"You're never going to die." Robin beat Zoro to what he wanted to say.

"Thank you, Strawhat-san for saving me. Thank you." Tears were in her eyes as Luffy managed to put on one last smile before blacking out.

* * *

"Let us meet the pirates!"

"Let us see our saviors!"

"Please just let us apologize for calling them assassins!"

"Let us take pictures with them!"

"Neh! I hear all the men on the crew are total hotties, please let me get their phone numbers before they leav! Mou!"

"Let the heroes comment!"

The townspeople of Water Seven flocked to the city's headquarters. They all wanted to thank the Straw Hat Crew for all that they did for their town. So when the few remaining shipwrights, among them Paulie, tried to restraint them a mob formed and tried to claw its way inside.

"Is Straw Hat Luffy In here?" A gruff powerful voice spoke. The mob immediately parted like the Red Sea.

"Y-You! You're a marine!" The townspeople tried to block the way when they regained their senses.

"He's Garp! One of the only people to have face Gold Roger!"

"There's no pirates here no sir!"

"Only Iceberg our wonderful mayor is up ahead! You don't need to go in!"

"No! Someone stop him!"

Zoro who had been passing saw the commotion. His sharp eyes spotted the marine flag on the ship and he sprinted to where Luffy was. _The marines are still fucking after her!_

"I have some business with that pirate, so everyone please move." The old but still threateningly powerful marine said to the people. Two men followed him carefully, a flock of navy soldiers behind them.

* * *

"He's still out cold… It's worrying me." Nami softly spoke to Sanji at her side.

All the blond cook could do was swallow the lump in his throat and walk to the kitchen. He had a feast laid out in the dinning table, ready for when his captain woke up.

"Chopper… is he going to be okay?" Nami again spoke rather quietly, it was uncharacteristic for her to do so.

"Well I treated him the best I could, Robin helped me a lot since we have so many injured people around… she was the one who really patched up Luffy." The small reindeer answered pressing some ice to Luffy's forehead.

"He's going to be fine, Navigator-san. You know he likes to replenish his energy through food and sleep." Robin cooly stated.

Sanji let out a sigh, grimacing as he remembered that as soon as the crew had gotten back, Zoro wouldn't leave Luffy's side… now he was no where to be seen. He didn't know why it bothered him so much. But the feeling dwelling in his chest was getting uncomfortable.

He was about to ask Chopper to re-examine him for any sickness when the wall shattered exposing the room they were in to the outside world. A lone marine stood in midst of the rubble.

The cracking of knuckles brought everyone to battle stances. Sanji crushed his cigarette in his mouth, Nami fingered her Clima-tact, Chopper turned into his "human form," Robin crossed her arms willing her powers to wake up. Franky burst in through a door his arm transformed into a cannon, he had just come to give them the good news about the ship he was building for the pirate crew when the marine had entered town.

"Is Monkey D. Luffy here?" Garp's deep tenor voice resound throughout the room.

"What do you want with our captain?" Sanji shouted, his blue eye piercing the officers with a glare.

Before anyone could even move Garp was next to Luffy's bed. His dark eyes lingered on Luffy's injured face before a hand came to clutched Luffy's shirt. He raised her into a sitting position on the bed, and before Sanji or Robin could even utter a threat, he slapped her across the face.

Luffy woke up, eyes darting all over the place. Was she still in danger? Had Lucci finally come to finish the job?

She was on the ground a shadow looming over her.

_SLAP!_

Another blow was bitterly delivered across her face as soon as she dared look up.

"Wat the hell have you been doing, Luffy?" Garp's voice came down on her like a bucket of ice water. The older man's hand was still raised, and he intended to bring it down on Luffy again.

* * *

_"Don't you ever fucking touch her again!" Ace's voice squawked. He was in his pre-teen years and his voice didn't hold the manly authority he wanted but that didn't faze him form protecting the small girl behind him._

_Luffy hiccuped cradling her injured cheek with one hand , the other furiously wiping tears._

_"If I ever see you even touch her I will kill you." Ace spoke to the much older man with determination in his eyes. He didn't care if the man was years older and much bigger anybody who hurt Luffy was dead meat._

_"Ace-nii… don't…" Luffy managed to say though a swollen cheek._

_"I won't let him take you from me!" Ace shouted pulling Luffy close to him_

_"Ace you are the one leaving. I want to take you with me to headquarters. Wouldn't that be nice? Training with me?" The older man spoke up._

_"Then why can't I take Luffy? Why are you abandoning her again!" Ace shouted at the top of his lungs_

_"Luffy is a girl! She needs to know her place! She needs to stop entertaining these foolish ideas!" The man shouted back his hands in fists. "I'm just teaching my granddaughter a lesson."_

* * *

"Jii-chan?" Luffy shouted clumsily getting away from Garp. Her legs were wobbly but her determination to get away from her grandfather was bigger than her pain.

"Jii-chan?" Sanji, Chopper, Nami and Franky simultaneously shouted, Robin only glared.

"Sir…" A voice came from the hole in the wall.

"Luffy! Marines are after you!" Zoro shouted and suddenly swords were being brought down to attack him. It was the same person who had addressed Garp before, along with his companion.

A blur of yellow, pink and green fought momentarily before Zoro pushed them both to the side.

"Who the fuck are you two…" Zoro seethed

"Petty Officers!" Garp shouted an order to stop their shenanigans and get in the small room.

Garp turned back to Luffy.

"Let me rephrase my question, Luffy. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Ehehe… um… learning how to swim?" Luffy laughed out nervously, her crew turning to look at her suspiciously.

Another slap was directed to her face, Luffy dodged only to be brought into a bone crushing hug.

She saw Zoro reaching for his swords again and the rest of the crew reach for their weapons. "No, you guys don't fight him. Seriously… he's not someone even I can fight." Luffy mumbled as she fought to be released from her grandfather's odd way of showing love.

"I look away for one second and you turn into a fucking pirate!" Garp swung Luffy in his arms, as if she was nothing but a small child. "Do you know how scared I was when I find out from Aokoji that he's met you! And that you friggin declared war on the world government just to get Nico Robin back! Are you insane? Where's Ace? Hmm? He's with you, show him to me so I can beat his brains in. How dare he let my precious grand…" At that moment Garp remembered exactly why he was so angry in the first place.

Turning he walked towards the pink haired Petty Officer and dragged him towards Luffy.

"I hear you two met." Garp suddenly explained a glint in his eyes.

"Ah! Luffy-san! It's so nice to meet you again!" The pink haired boy exclaimed, extending his hand towards the pirate captain in a greeting.

"Who are you?" Every pirate in the room deadpanned.

"I'm… Coby?" The boy answered

"No… Coby is my friend… he's shorter than me… and has these really big glasses… and kinda looks dorky. Hey Zoro you remember Coby right? No way this guy is him, ne?" Luffy looked at the boy up and down finding no resemblance to the boy she first met as a pirate.

"I changed a lot! I joined the navy along with Helmeppo over there! You know Ax Hand Morgan's son... The one who tried to kill you guys?" The supposed Coby answered confidently, his eyes glancing back to Garp to see what his mentor would say.

"Ohhhh yeah! Man, you changed A LOT!" Luffy finally smiled.

"Well now that you are all catches up… I would like to announce that this is your fiancé, Luffy." Garp said rather quickly but everyone caught the statement.

Eyes bulged out, mouths dropped to the floor, Coby fought a furious blush and Zoro looked positively deadly.

"Guess that means you gotta go back home and raise a family now right?" Garp continued.

"BUT I'M A BOY!"

"BUT HE'S A BOY!"

"YOU WANT HIM TO MARRY A GUY?"

"WHAT KIND OF FUCKED UP FAMILY IS THIS!"

"HOW THE HELL IS HE SUPPOSE TO POP OUT A KID?"

"Sir… You never said anything about this before!" Coby stuttered out glancing at Luffy and the blond cook and swordsman.

"Well you know at my age I forget things." Garp grinned madly. He was going to get Luffy back even if it killed him.

_How the hell does anybody believe Luffy's a boy?_ Garp thought grimly. He glanced at Luffy and Coby and suddenly shouted so the whole navy flock outside and some townspeople could hear. "I now pronounce you man… and well… man! You may kiss the urgh… groom!"

"Did he just do a shotgun wedding right in front of us?" Nami shrieked

Zoro and Sanji circled Coby the threat clear: _Kiss her and you'll die slowly!_

Luffy stormed out of the room telling the rest of the crew to follow her. She was not marrying Coby just to become some damn Navy wife!

Garp smiled and turned telling them to get back to their ship.

"You're not serious are you? I mean… Luffy and me?" Coby tried to wrap his head around the idea of what just happened.

"Of Course I am! I just need to get her signature on this document" Garp laughed out as he held a marriage contract in his hands. "After all it'll be pretty easy to get you to sign it." His tone was cold all of a sudden.

And so the chase to get Luffy to sign a marriage contract was on.

* * *

A/N: This... I think is the longest chapter I've written. And I'm proud of it. It took a long way to get here. I... well all of you know my circumstances. And I just want to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart. I'm truthfully grateful. Some of you guys shared your stories of loss with me, some even offered moral support, others pm'd me. I'm sorry that I disappeared from the face of the earth. I needed time. Some people may not understand... I know a lot of people from school didn't but when you loose someone like a sibling it hurts really badly. I hated going to school after the incident. I hated my life. It was horrible, all the sympathetic glances from teachers and all the sneers from kids who thought I was nothing but a crybaby. I got into a fight with a girl who thought I was trying to steal her boyfriend when he simply was hugging me because I was so fucking sad that day and he was just being a good friend. I hated people for a while after that.

But... I'm back. I'm not going to say I'm better. That would be a complete lie. I don't think I'll ever be completely better. I miss him like crazy everyday and whenever i even step into a hospital I feel like my life is ending all over again. My family is trying to heal. I'm trying to heal. And i figured writing made me happy. So here I am. This story has finally turned one, I missed it's anniversary ... but I hope you guys will continue reading. Seriously, all of you guys are awesome. Staying with me a whole year? Helping me during this time. I love all of you. I wish I could give you all hugs, I'm a glomping machine. But enough of this long author note, I hope to see you guys in the near future. Stay safe and well.

On a side note I'm thinking of starting up a new One Piece fanfic... it'll be AU... asylum themed... look out for it... m'kay. Bies! For real this time...


End file.
